Just Friends
by LoveNiaImani
Summary: This started out as a series of erotic one shots that I posted on tumblr but it turned into something more...
1. Alone Together

**Alone Together**

She took a sip of her wine as she listened to him talk.

"I feel alive again for the first time in years," he spoke with so much excitement in his voice.

She couldn't help but to smile with him. It felt good to see her friend happy. The smile had been long gone from his face for years. It was refreshing to see.

Fitz licked his bottom lip as he stared at Olivia.

"What?"Olivia brought her glass up to her lips.

The way he was looking at her was making her very nervous.

Fitz didn't answer her, he just kept staring at her. She was one of my most beautiful women that he had ever saw in his life. He watched her lips—wanting ever so badly to kiss her in this moment. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time but in this moment, with his divorce pending—the want for him to kiss her lips, had turned into a need.

Fitz hadn't been with intimate with anyone in over four years. The last time he had sex with his soon to be ex-wife Melody, was about five years ago. That sex resulted in creating their youngest child, Teddy. The birth of his son brought their marriage a couple more years but it could not save what was already a dead marriage.

Fitz could no longer contain his feelings for his long time friend Olivia. He wanted her more than ever.

Olivia knew what his looks meant. She knew of the sexual tension that had been between the two of them for awhile. Both had never acted on their feelings because he was married. She didn't want to change that just because he was currently separated. She valued him and their friendship too much.

Olivia placed her glass on the table.

"Fitz—."

Fitz cut her off with a kiss. When she didn't pull back, he took that as a sign that she wanted to do this as much as he did. He used his tongue to part her lips as he went in to deepen their kiss.

Olivia got lost in his kiss. She had wondered for so long what it would be like to kiss Fitzgerald Grant. It was finally happening and nothing could have ever prepared her for this moment.

Without breaking their kiss, Fitz pulled her onto his lap.

Reality hit Olivia as she felt his erection through his pants. She pulled away from him. Fitz looked at her confused.

"We can't do this," Olivia stood up, "You're married."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to his lap.

"I'm getting a divorce," he kissed her neck.

Olivia turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I'm getting a divorce. I filed the paper two weeks ago."

Olivia stared into his blue eyes. He wasn't lying—she could tell when he was lying. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fitz and Mellie had been married for as long as she has known him and she'd known him for 15 years.

"You two are just going through a rough patch."

"No, we're not. We are going to be going through a divorce though."

"…So, what am I your rebound?"

"No. Of course not," he brushed his thumb lightly across her cheek, "You are the realization of a dream."

Olivia was taken aback by his words. His eyes told no lies again.

"…We're friends," she said nervously. "I don't want to mess that up."

"We are more than friends," Fitz interlocked their fingers.

Olivia was hesitant. She wanted this as much as he did but she didn't want to complicate their friendship.

"…This doesn't change anything," she looked him in his eyes, "You have to promise me that whatever happens here tonight doesn't change one thing with us. The way we are with each other."

"I promise."

This time, Olivia was the one to initiate the kiss. She kissed him slowly at first. Fitz parted her lips with his tongue. Their tongues found a rhythm that worked for them—they played inside of each other's mouths.

Olivia broke the kiss only for a second as she turned herself around in the straddling position.

Fitz reached for Olivia's shirt and pulled it over her head. He placed small kisses on her shoulder as he made his way to her neck.

The swirling motion of Fitz tongue felt amazing to Olivia but it was when he started to lightly bite her neck, that a moan escaped her lips.

Olivia went for his belt. She could feel his rock hard penis through his pants. She wanted him right now. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

Fitz grabbed her hands. Olivia looked up at him confused.

"I have waited a long time for this," he bit his bottom lip, "I don't want to rush this." Fitz let go of her hands. His hands fell to her thighs. He looked her in her eyes. "I want to make love to you."

The thought of making love scared Olivia. That was not what friends did. Everything in her mind was telling her to end this right now but her body wanted Fitz.

Olivia's voice was just above a whisper when she said, "Okay."

"Okay." Fitz ran his tongue across his top lip, "…Take off your clothes."

Olivia stood and did as she was told. She slowly undid the button on her jeans.

Fitz watched her every move. A smile appeared on his face as he watched her wiggle out of her skinny jeans.

Olivia stood in front of him with nothing on but her bra and panties.

"You're not finished," Fitz said.

Olivia's full lips smiled shyly as she reached behind her and undid her bra. She let her bra fall to the floor. She reached for the top of her panties.

"I'll take those off," Fitz stood up and walked over to her.

Fitz traced the top of her panties with his index finger. His hand went into her panties.

Olivia hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath until Fitz told her to "Relax."

Fitz traced her lower lips with his finger. He was teasing her. He knew exactly what he was doing. Fitz was basking in the feeling of being wanted. It had been a long time since he felt wanted for anyone.

"Are we going to do this today?" Olivia breathed hard.

Fitz kissed her. It was a strong passionate kiss. He kissed her to silence her—to take her mind off of his teasing. He had a plan. Fitz knew exactly what he wanted to do to her body.

Fitz slipped one finger into Olivia's center. He began to play around in her wetness. Olivia moaned into his mouth. Fitz inserted another finger as his thumb found her clit. Circling her clit with his thumb rapidly—he found his rhythm. Circles and deep thrust of his two fingers in and out of her wet center was doing the trick.

Olivia tried to break the kiss but he wouldn't let her. She moaned into her mouth again. Fitz could tell that he was driving her crazy. He inserted another finger and changed from circles to rapid flicks across her clit.

Olivia couldn't take it no more. She bit down on his lip as a moan escaped the small space where their lips were once connected.

"Shit…" Olivia moaned out. "Fitz…"

The sound of her moaning his name was music to his ears.

"Fitz…" Olivia reached for his belt, "the foreplay is nice but I want the dick."

As Olivia talked, she undid his belt and the button on his pants. She put her hands in his boxers and grabbed his penis. Olivia began stroking his already hard penis.

Fitz closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as Olivia ran her hands up and down his shaft. Olivia felt him pulsating in her hand. She wanted to taste him.

Olivia started backing him up towards the couch. Once near the couch she slowed her up and down strokes.

"Take off your clothes."

Fitz quick did as he was told. Once he was completely naked, Olivia dropped to her knees. She grabbed his dick and started by placing small kisses—first on the head, then on the sides, and then back to the head again. A small kiss and then lick before placing him into her mouth. Her head moved up and down as she took in almost all 10 inches of his penis.

"Oh..fuck…" Fitz breathed heavily.

Olivia looked up at Fitz as she took in a little more of his penis with each bob of her head. This was driving her crazy.

"Shit…"

Fitz couldn't take anymore. He needed to be inside of her. Fitz pulled her up. He directed her to the position that he wanted her in. Olivia was bent over the side of the couch—her ass in perfect view. Fitz steadied himself as he inserted his penis into her. Slow thrust at first but they kept increasing.

The sound of her ass slapping against his dick made him want to go hard.

"Fitz..fuck…" Olivia screamed out.

Words got lost in her throat. She could not understand how with every thrust he went deeper.

"Fitz..fuck…"

Her screaming his name made him go harder. He grabbed her hips and slammed her back down onto him. Fitz gave her every inch of him.

"Shit..shit…shit!" Olivia moaned.

Fitz felt Olivia's walls clench around his penis.

"Damn…" Fitz groaned.

Being inside of Olivia felt like home. Like this is where he belonged. She was so warm and wet.

"Fitz..fuck…fuck..me," moaned loudly.

He did as he was told. Long strokes and hard thrust. Sweat fell from his body onto hers.

"Oh shit…I'm..gonna cum," Olivia screamed.

Long strokes and hard thrust. Fitz pounded deep inside of her.

"Fitz…"

Olivia's legs start to shake as she reached her orgasm. With a few more thrust, Fitz followed soon after.

He bent down rested his head on her back for moment.

"…That was good, friend," Fitz said with a chuckle.

"…That was damn good, friend," Olivia giggled.


	2. Breakfast In Bed

**Breakfast In Bed**

When the sun rises so does the senses. The common ones, that is.

Olivia rolled over in bed. The sun peaking through the blinds hit her eyes. She buried her face in a pillow to hide from the sun's light.

Olivia took in the scent on the pillow that wasn't her own. She slowly brought her head up and looked around.

"Oh my God," Olivia said aloud to the empty room.

Olivia sat up abruptly. As she looked around the room, she began to remember last night. She remembered the couch, the kissing, and the fondling. She remembered them. Now, here she was, naked in her friend's bed.

"Oh, God."

Olivia wrapped the sheet around her body and slid out of bed. She didn't see any of her clothes. She repeated her chant to God as she remembered that her clothes must be downstairs.

"Why God? Why?"

Olivia walked to the master bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she had been through a battle. Her hair was a mess. She had visible war wounds from the sex the night before.

She smiled as she touched the bite mark on her shoulder. More memories of last night came as she looked over his work.

"God, please don't let this be a mistake."

Olivia turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed the mouthwash off of the sink and took a swig. As she gargled

pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

A million thoughts were running through her mind. She could not believe that she had slept with her friend. She did not regret it. The sex that she had was too good for regret. But she still couldn't believe it. Sex complicated things no matter how old you were and she didn't need to complicate her relationship with Fitz.

Olivia spit the mouthwash in the sink and turned off the water. She took one more look at herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

At the same time as she was stepping out of the bathroom, Fitz was walking into the bedroom with a tray of food.

"What's this?" Olivia asked as she took a seat on the bed.

"It's breakfast."

"Do all the lucky women who get to stay until morning get breakfast?"

"No. Just my friends," Fitz gave her a half smile as he sat the tray in front of her.

Olivia ignored his devious smile. "I didn't know you could cook."

"It is one of my few hidden talents," he ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

Olivia watched his lips as he talked. She caught herself before she fell into fantasy land. She diverted her eyes from his lips to the tray that he had prepared. There was only one plate.

"You're not eating?"

"I will once you finish."

Olivia looked up at him. Fitz met her gaze. His face was serious. He looked as if he was peering into her soul.

She chuckled lightly and looked at the tray of food.

"So you made pancakes," Olivia said.

"Yeah, pancakes, sausage, an omelet, fresh squeezed orange, and hot maple syrup," Fitz kneeled at the foot of the bed. "You should try the omelet first. Omelets are one of my specialties."

Olivia smiled at him as she picked up the fork. She took a forkful of the omelet and placed it in her mouth. No words were needed. The closed eyes and light hum told Fitz that she enjoyed his cooking.

Fitz watched as Olivia ate her food. Olivia could feel his eyes on her but she didn't return his stare.

Olivia was almost done with eating when Fitz started rubbing her feet. She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

He said it was nothing but the look that he gave her told her otherwise. He was ready, she was well.

"That was good," Olivia lifted the tray and sat it on the nightstand.

Fitz stood and walked around to the same side of the bed that Olivia sat on. Olivia went in for a kiss but Fitz stopped her. He held her face in his hands and looked her directly in the eyes.

"It's my turn to eat," Fitz licked his lips, "Don't interrupt me. Just let me do what I do, okay?"

Olivia was turned on by the way that he just took charge. She didn't say a word but she nodded her head in agreement.

"Lay down."

Olivia did as she was told. Fitz pulled sheet that covered her naked body off. He stared at her bare beauty for a second.

Fitz hovered over Olivia. He leaned down and their lips met. He kissed her passionately, sucking on her bottom lip. Fitz broke their kiss only because he needed to taste other parts of her body. He held her face with as he nibbled on chin.

Fitz licked from her chin to her neck. He sucked on her neck. Fitz knew that Olivia wasn't his but he was determined to leave his mark on her. She was going to remember the night and morning that they spent together.

Olivia let out a light moan.

With his free hand Fitz grabbed the syrup off of the tray. Olivia watched Fitz very intently. Fitz poured the warm, sticky liquid over Olivia's breast. He grabbed a hold of her right breast and ran his tongue along the bottom, tasting the syrup as it dripped down. His tongue trailed from the bottom of her breast to top. He took her nipple into his mouth and bit down lightly.

"Shit," Olivia moaned out.

Fitz repeated his tongue tricks on her left breast. Once he was finish, he poured syrup in between both her breast. The syrup made a trail down her body that was the pathway that his tongue was to follow.

A mixture of tongue and teeth trailed down Olivia's body. Fitz licked the syrup trail and then blew on the spot that he licked. He alternated between licking and biting her skin. When he breathed close to her skin, he whispered the words, "Sweet Baby."

"Ohhh," Olivia breathed out.

Fitz swirled his tongue in Olivia's navel. He bit the lower part of her stomach as he made his way down to what he really wanted to taste.

He placed a finger inside of her.

"Oh shit."

Fitz continued to finger her as he got down on his knees. He pulled her down closer to her. Olivia's legs were draped over his shoulders.

Fitz bit her thighs as he made his way to her center. Soon, his long tongue replaced his finger. His tongue played around inside of her.

"Oh God," Olivia bit down on her bottom lip.

Fitz flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Shit."

It felt so good that Olivia could barely take it. She attempted to pull back but Fitz held her in place. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked.

"Fuck…Fitz," Olivia screamed out.

Her screams turned him on. Fitz sucked and blew on her sensitive center.

"Fit…FITZ!" Olivia's hand went to his head full of curls.

Her screams made him go harder. He inserted a finger in her and began to play. His tongue went one way, his fingers went the other, and Olivia went crazy.

She was coming undone right in front him. Olivia was about to cum. Fitz didn't let up. He wanted to taste every drop of her nectar.

"Oh God…fuck Fitz," she pulled his hair roughly, "Shit…I'm…."

She couldn't get the words out but Fitz knew. Olivia's legs began to shake. Fitz grabbed her legs to control the shaking. His tongue still teased her sensitive area as her juices flowed for him. Fitz licked every drop that came from her body.

Olivia breathed heavily. Her legs trembled. Fitz held onto her tightly.

He looked up at her, "You taste good, sweet. You taste real sweet baby."


	3. Would You Mind?

**Would You Mind**

Olivia stared at the phone. She was trying to get up the nerve to pick up the phone and make this phone call.

"Why is this so hard?" She said aloud to the empty room.

All she had to do was touch his name and put the phone up to her ear. This wasn't rocket science, she just had to call him.

Olivia grabbed her wine glass and brought it to her lips, taking a sip as she dialed his number. She placed the phone to her ear and listened, on the second ring, she lost her nerve and snatched the phone from her ear. She ended the call and threw her phone on the counter.

Olivia brought her wine glass to her lips and downed the rest of the wine in the glass. Her phone rang. She looked at it as if it was a foreign object. Olivia grabbed her phone and cursed aloud when she read the name on her caller ID. She should have known that he would call back. Olivia sighed at her own stupidity before answering the phone.

"Hi."

"Did you just call me and hang up?"

"I dialed the wrong number," Olivia lied.

"No you didn't," Fitz said.

Olivia hated that Fitz always saw through her even when he wasn't actually seeing her.

"I did dial the wrong number," Olivia continued to lie although her cracking voice gave her away.

"If you had dialed the wrong number, that still doesn't explain you hanging up."

There was a silence. With anyone else, this silence would have been awkward but with Fitz, the silence gave her a chance to speak her truth.

"…I was just thinking about you," Olivia said hesitantly.

More silence. Incredibly loud silence that made Olivia feel stupid for uttering the words in her mind out loud.

"You've been thinking about me?"

Olivia didn't have to see him but she knew that his face wore a smirk. She figured that shouldn't possibly embarrass herself any more over the phone so she just went for it.

"Yeah. I was thinking about you. And pancakes."

Fitz chuckled knowingly. His laugh put Olivia at ease.

"I have been thinking about breakfast foods a lot lately as well," Fitz said.

Olivia smiled, "Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Breakfast, hands down is my second favorite meal of the day."

"And your favorite?"

"Dessert."

There was silence. Olivia really hated flirtatious banter. She hated it because it was one of the few things that she was not good at.

"I'll be over in 15 minutes."

"Okay." Olivia spoke in sheepish voice.

Once her phone call with Fitz had ended, Olivia hurried to her room. She wanted to make sure that she looked presentable, she figured her cartoon character pajama pants was not exactly the sexiest thing she could have on.

Olivia searched her walk in closet for the right attire. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard but she didn't want to look like she didn't try at all. She wanted to be attractive and sexy but not openly. Olivia didn't want Fitz to think that she was expecting anything from him despite the fact that she knew that they both knew what her call was for.

Olivia settled on a black sleep shirt. Black was a sexy, laid back color. She would be ready for anything in black.

Olivia quickly changed her clothes. She looked at herself in her full length mirror. Olivia pulled her hair down out of its sloppy bun and fingered through her hair.

Once satisfied with the way she looked, Olivia exited her bedroom. She went to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine as she waited. As she sipped, she silently gave herself a pep talk.

Olivia didn't know why but despite the fact that Fitz had been her friend for 15 years and he was the closest person, male or female, in her life, the idea of engaging in a sexual relationship with him made her nervous. The sex had been phenomenal, which is why she had called him on this lonely Saturday night but she was still nervous. Nervous about what all of these new feelings that she was feeling were. Nervous about whether she was turning, what was supposed to be a onetime thing, into something else, something much more.

Olivia heard a knock on her door. She sat her glass down, took a deep breath, and shook all of her thoughts out of her head as she went to answer the door.

To say that Fitz looked good would be an understatement. Olivia thought that Fitz looked like pure sex in his black leather jacket, charcoal grey t-shirt, and dark jeans.

"Were you going somewhere?" Olivia asked as Fitz walked in.

"Coming from somewhere," Fitz took off his jacket and threw it on the couch before turning to face Olivia.

"A few of the other doctors invited me for drinks after work."

"And you didn't invite me?" Olivia faked a sad face, "I'm hurt. I want to mingle with doctors. Who knows, I could have met a hot doctor."

"You already know a hot doctor."

"Who, you?" Olivia moved closer to Fitz. "I guess you do okay," she playfully poked him in the stomach.

"Just okay?"

"I mean, you do alright but—"

Olivia was caught off guard when Fitz picked her up. She stared into his blue eyes, lost in him for a moment.

"But what?" Fitz licked his lips.

"I..um…oh fuck it."

Olivia kissed Fitz. She sucked his bottom lip. Fitz returned the kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth. Together, they found a rhythm like they had been kissing their entire lives. It was like they were made for each other's lips.

Fitz broke the kiss but spoke against her lips.

"I have to put you down so you can get undressed."

He pecked her lips two more times before setting her down on the ground.

They looked at each other intently as they both began to undress. Olivia having on only a night shirt and panties, was the first to be undressed. The sight of her perky breast caused his erection to grow. Fitz remembered the taste of her flesh and immediately, he wanted her in his mouth.

"Come here," he said in a low raspy voice that chills down Olivia's spine.

She moved closer toward him despite the fact that they were only a few feet apart.

Fitz grabbed a handful of Olivia's hair and leaned down so that their lips could meet. He kissed her, feasting on her tongue and sucking on her bottom lip before he began to make his way down. He traced her jaw line with his tongue as he moved down to her neck. He sucked her neck causing Olivia to moan.

Fitz continued to move down her body. He took her nipple in his teeth, bit lightly, the sucked before releasing it. He blew on her moist nipples causing them to harden.

"Fitz," Olivia moaned.

He continued down her body, kiss her stomach.

"Yes?" he breathed against her stomach.

"You are such a fucking tease."

"Not a tease," he bit her stomach, "master of foreplay, maybe but not a tease."

Olivia could feel her pussy throbbing. She needed him inside of her now.

Olivia reached her hands down to rub her wet center but Fitz grabbed her hand instead.

"You have to learn patience Livvie," he looked up from his kneeling position to meet her eyes.

There was silence. In this moment, Olivia hated Fitz. She didn't want patience, she wanted to fuck. She didn't want foreplay, she want her pussy to pounded mercilessly until she was not able to walk straight.

_Had I known there would have been games, I could have used my fingers and my imagination_, Olivia thought to herself.

"Put your legs on my shoulders," Fitz said pulling Olivia out of her thoughts.

Olivia looked at him quizzically, "Maybe we should be up against the wall." Fitz looked at her. "I mean, I'm not doubting your abilities but if I'm going to be air riding your face, I need some support."

Fitz half smiled at her, trying not to let out a laugh.

"Oh, God! I can't believe I said '_air riding your_ _face_' out loud," Olivia covered her mouth. She let out a low, "I'm sorry."

"You're cute," Fitz chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Olivia giggled to hide her embarrassment.

"For?"

"What?"

"What are you sorry for?" Fitz laid on the floor, resting on his elbows.

Olivia was silent at first.

"…For being awkward," she laughed drily, "I can talk you to about everything under the sun but when it comes to sex, you make me nervous. Excited, but nervous and I seem to lose my wits."

Fitz smiled at her.

"I promise, I wasn't a virgin when we had sex."

"Come here," Fitz said in a raspy low voice.

Olivia got on the ground and laid next to him.

"You can talk to me about any and everything under the sun because you have known me for 15 years. It took time to develop the type of closeness that we have." Fitz grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"It will take some time to develop the comfortable closeness in the sexual part of our relationship," he looked into her eyes, "But it will happen."

Olivia looked in his eyes. So many questions filled her mind because of his words but she was lost in his eyes. In this moment. In his honest and the way that he cared for her.

Olivia was so lost that all she could manage was a low, "Okay."

"Okay."

In one swift motion, Fitz pulled Olivia on top of him cause her to let out a loud laugh.

He looked into her eyes and spoke in his calm voice, "Now Livvie, I need for you to prove to me that you weren't a virgin when he had sex."

Olivia raised her brow.

"I need for you to get up here and ride my face," Fitz said as calmly as if he had just asked her the weather.

Olivia stared at him in slight disbelief at how freaky he was but completely turned on by his words. Fitz smacked Olivia's bare ass because she wasn't moving fast enough.

Olivia moved up until her pussy was hovering over Fitz's face.

Fitz grabbed Olivia by the waist, "Come on down baby, so I can eat."

Olivia did as she was told and sat her pussy in Fitz's face.

Fitz went ride in. His tongue playing inside of her wetness. He went straight to her clit and flicked his tongue across it.

"Ahhh fuck!" Olivia yelled out.

Olivia started to grind her hips into his face. Fit took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Sh..shit…ahhh…," Olivia tried to raise up because the feeling was all too much.

"You're not a virgin, remember?" Fitz said before pulling her back down on his face.

"I'm not…a…vir..gin but…fuuuuck," Olivia gave up on that sentence when Fitz hit her spot. The spot that makes you lose all sense of what is going on past the feeling of pleasure.

Fitz was marking his territory. He was using is tongue to spell his name, the long way. F-I-T-Z-G-E-R-A-L-D.

Olivia was bent all the way forward, her head on the floor, whimpering.

"I…ain't…never," was all Olivia could get out before burying her face in the ground to muffle a scream.

Fitz added his thumb and began to flick over her clit as he continued to spell his name, now moving on to his middle name, T-H-O-M-A-S.

"AHHHH," Olivia screamed, "Fitz…I…I'm…cu…."

Her words fell flat but he knew. He knew that she was about to spill over and he still didn't let up. He wanted all of it. He wanted to taste every drop of her nectar. G-R-A-N-T.

Olivia's legs shook as her orgasm hit. Fitz continued sucking and licking til he was satisfied that she was licked clean. He lift her up slightly placing a gentle kiss on her lower lips before sliding from under her.

Olivia's head rest on the ground, she was mumbling something incoherently as her body trembled.

Fitz grabbed her ankle and gently turned her over on to her back.

"You alright?"

"I…I've…" Olivia tried to catch her breath.

"It's okay," Fitz pulled body towards him.

Fitz grabbed his erection. He rubbed the tip of his penis along her slit.

"Do you want me inside of you?" Olivia nodded. "I need to hear it."

"Fitz, I want you inside of me," Olivia said.

Fitz slowly inserted the tip of dick into Olivia's heated center.

"You're not a virgin, right?" Olivia shook her head. "Then I need you to take this entire dick," Fitz slid the rest of his length in Olivia, causing her to gasp.

Fitz placed his hand on Olivia's lower back, pulling her up so that they were face to face. He began to pump in and out of her slowly. Olivia started grinding her hips on him. Fitz grabbed her hips and began to slowly pick of the pace with every stroke.

Olivia licked Fitz ear and whispered to him, "I'm not a virgin but I have never felt anything like this in my life."

Fitz used Olivia's hips to slam her into his thrusting pelvis.

"Tell me what you feeling baby."

"Ahhh…your tongue…mmmm, was so long," Olivia took his earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it. "And…shit!"

Fitz pounded into Olivia, "And what?"

"Fuuuuck…your dick…is so BIG…ahhhh…and faaaaat," Olivia scream.

All of Olivia's words was music to Fitz hears. He continued his assault on her as she screamed his name.

"Oh God," Olivia dug her nails into Fitz back. "I'm about to coming."

"Come for me baby."

The sound of skin slapping against skin and Olivia screaming curse words and Fitz's name was all that could be heard as Olivia's second orgasm hit her. Olivia head rest on Fitz's neck as he pumped in and out of her clenching center.

"Fuck," Fitz grunted, grabbing a handful of Olivia's hair as he reached his release.

The two sat there in their embrace for a few before Fitz lay back on the floor. He was still inside of so they moved as one. They lay there in silence for a few minutes as they catch their breaths.

Fitz broke the silence.

"I love how you called me for a booty call," he laughed.

She laughed with him, "Well, that's what friends are for. They help you in times of need."

"This was a time of need?"

"It was a BIG need. A HUGE, long, fat need," Olivia kissed Fitz on the lips, "Do you have to leave?"

"No."

"Good."

Olivia laid her head on his chest. Within minutes, they were both sleep on the living room floor.


	4. Say It

**Say It**

"He is freaking out again," Zoe, Olivia's assistant said from the doorway of Olivia's office. "He says that he is not speaking to anyone until he speaks to you first."

Olivia let out a loud sigh.

"I don't need this today," Olivia rubbed her temple to massage away the headache that she felt coming.

Olivia was the executive producer of '_Entertainment Now!_', an hour long weekday show that talked about everything from sports to politics. It was entertainment news without being just celebrity gossip news. Her show talked to athletes, chefs, politicians, celebrities, convicts, and every day people about things that mattered. It mixed entertainment news with real life news.

Being the executive producer of the show, Olivia was in charge of 20 other producers. It was Olivia's job to pick the stories that would be featured and book the guest that would appear on the show. She worked closely with the producers under her to write and edit the best news show that aired on KWG network. It was her job to make sure that the show ran smoothly and sometimes, like now, that required her to play counselor to guest who had problems.

"Where is he?" Olivia stood and walked around her desk.

"In his dressing room."

Olivia walked out of her office and made her way to the dressing room of her latest headache. When she got to the room, she just walked in without knocking.

"I could have been naked you know?"

"I have seen dick before Desmond."

Desmond Carter was a 31 year old pro athlete with the NFL who was about to go on national television and come out to the world. He was going to tell the world about the love of his life, Maurice Cooper.

"So have I…," he laughed drily.

"Can, you give us a minute?" Olivia said to the two big body guards that stood watching over them.

The guards nodded and left the room. The room fell silently for a few before Desmond spoke up.

"I don't think I can do this Ms. Pope."

"I need to know the answers to a couple of 'why' questions. First one being, why did you want to do this in the first place? And the second is, why have you changed your mind about doing this?"

Desmond was quiet for a few seconds.

"I wanted to do it because I love him. I want him and the whole world to know that I love him," Desmond said.

"Okay. What has changed your mind?"

"I have an 8 year old son and a 5 year old daughter. What are they going to think about me if I go out there and tell the world that I am gay?"

"They are going to think that they have a dad who is brave and kind and smart. Kind of funny, and most importantly, they are going to know that they have a dad who loves big and boldly and is unapologetic about it."

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"You're just saying that because you want me on your show."

"Yes, I want you on the show, I'm not going to lie about that," Olivia looked him, "But before I am a producer, I am human. I don't want you to do anything that you are uncomfortable doing."

Desmond studied her face.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so cool about the possibility of me not doing the story?"

"You, Desmond Cater have to live with your choice if you come out with your story. I don't so in all fairness, if this is not something that you think you can handle, I am not going to be the one to push the issue."

"If I don't do the story, will you be in any trouble?"

"Nope. If you don't do the story, then you don't do the story."

Desmond eyed her, "How did you get this job? I mean you're just throwing away stories."

"There is always another story to tell. I always have cards left to play. So if you don't do this interview, I have another one lined up."

"Ouch," he placed his hands on his hurt, "And here I thought I was special."

Olivia smiled at him.

"You are Des. You are very special."

He gave a light chuckle, then there was silence.

"Would it be too much if I asked you to pray with me?"

Olivia didn't answer him, she just held out her hand. Desmond grabbed her hand. Together, they bowed their heads as Desmond began to pray.

Once he was finish, Olivia told him that he was needed on set in 1o minutes, which meant that he had 5 minutes to decide if he wanted to go through with the interview. She excused herself to give him time to think.

As soon as Olivia stepped out of Desmond's dressing room, she was met by Nina, the anchor who was supposed to be interviewing Desmond.

"What is this I hear about Desmond not doing the interview?"

"Hey. Hello. How are you Nina?"

"Hey. Hello. I'm fine. How are you Olivia? What is going on with Desmond?"

Olivia smiled.

"He is thinking," Olivia said.

"He's thinking?"

"Yes, he is thinking," Olivia said calmly.

"THINKING ABOUT WHAT?!" Nina spoke a little louder than she really wanted to.

Olivia looked at her, letting the silence calm the moment before speaking.

"Nina, he is about to do the BIGGEST interview of his career. Hell, this goes beyond his career. This is a man about to admit to the world what no one in his family or circle of friends know about him. He is going to go on national television and discuss a very personal matter that not only affects him but it affects those around him. The man is thinking."

Nina sighed.

"Liv, I need this interview."

"I know."

"You promised me groundbreaking interview that would help me break into the world of sports media," Nina said.

"I know."

"He has to do this interview."

"He is thinking."

Nina's eyes got wide. Olivia could tell that she wanted to scream. She was good at reading Nina's cues. Olivia had known Nina since their college days at NYU and even though they had went their separate ways after graduation, Olivia felt like she knew Nina better than most people after sharing a workspace with her for the last 5 years.

"Breathe Nina," Olivia said.

"Olivia," Nina spoke through clenched teeth.

"Breathe," Olivia repeated.

Nina took a few deep breaths.

"Olivia, I am tired of being the cute co-anchor who is only good for fashion and cooking stories," Nina said.

"Nina since when do you do fashion and cooking stories?"

"You know what I mean Olivia. I am tired of doing the same thing. I need more," Nina said.

Olivia started to say something but stopped when her cell phone started ringing. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the number.

"I have to take this," Olivia said, "Calm down and breathe. I am 94% sure that he is going to do the interview but he is thinking. Let him do that and I'll worry about the rest."

Olivia gave her a quick smile before walking away to answer her call.

"Hi," Olivia said.

"Hi," Fitz said. Olivia smiled at the sound of his voice. "Can you talk?"

"It depends, long talk or quick talk because I am about to go record an interview."

"Well I'll give you the short version," Fitz said, "Dinner tonight at my place followed by some amazing sex."

Olivia chuckled, "Well you just got right to the point."

"You got the short version," Fitz laughed.

"What time is dinner?"

"7:30."

"Should I bring something?"

"Just yourself."

"You sure? I feel like I should bring something," Olivia said.

"You could always bring me your panties. I mean the fewer clothes you are wearing the better," Fitz said seductively.

"You are shameless," Olivia chuckled, "I'm hanging up now."

Olivia was ending her call as she saw Desmond walking towards her. Once he was within a few feet of her, he finally spoke.

"I'm going to do it," he paused, "I want to set an example to my children that no matter what, you have to be brave, stay true to yourself, and love unconditionally."

Olivia smiled at him and gave herself a mental high five. She knew that he would do the interview. She was happy that they were getting the exclusive but she also felt proud of Desmond for deciding to face his fear. Olivia vowed to make sure that Desmond did not regret his choice.

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't realize how hungry she was until the aroma coming from the kitchen hit her. As if the smell of the food carried her away, within a few seconds she was walking through the kitchen doorway.<p>

"Hey," Olivia said as she walked in, "I brought wine."She handed him a bag.

"I told you didn't have to bring anything."

"I know but having the wine was an easy way for me to give you my panties." Fitz looked at her slightly confused. "Open the bag," Olivia said.

Fitz opened the bag. He smiled when he saw the white lace inside next to the wine bottle.

"Are these—"

"Yep," Olivia quickly cut him off.

"So you don't—"

"Nope," she cut him off again.

"We should skip dinner and go straight to dessert," Fitz stepped closer to her, pulling her in close.

"You went through all this trouble to cook so we have to eat dinner," Olivia looked at him.

"I'm trying to eat dinner," Fitz gripped her ass, pulling her even closer to him. Their lips were so close that they were touching.

"As tempting as this sounds. I haven't had actual food today," Olivia used her tongue to part his lips and kissed him. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss. "So I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait for your dessert," Olivia wiggled out of his grasp.

"And you call me a tease," Fitz looked down at his now erect penis, "It is okay big guy, she will pay for this."

Olivia laughed at him.

"Now she is laughing at us," Fitz continued to talk to his penis.

"Will you stop?" Olivia chuckled.

"I'm just trying to calm him down. Normally when he is at attention, he is ready for work but you know with dinner and all, we have to wait."

"Patience, sir. Weren't you just telling me about that last week?"

"Touché."

Olivia grabbed two wine glasses out of the cabinet. As she was turning around she felt Fitz pressing his pelvis into her ass.

"Fitzgerald."

"I'm just getting plates," Fitz said innocently.

Olivia wiggled around Fitz. She walked around to the other side of the kitchen island to put some distance between them.

Fitz placed the plates down on his side and looked at Olivia.

"You do realize that you are going to pay greatly for the torture that you are putting me through, right?"

"I look forward to it," Olivia bit her lip.

* * *

><p>Fitz looked down at Olivia in all her naked glory. He was trying to decide which position he was going to place her in first, there were so many options. He let his eyes travel across her whole body as she lay across his bed.<p>

"I need you face down, ass up," Fitz said.

Olivia smirked at him before getting in the position that he requested.

"Good girl," Fitz took a moment to admire her round ass. "Now, I told you that you were going to have to pay for earlier," he slapped her ass.

"Ohhh," Olivia let out scream in the form of a loud moan. She was not expecting the hit and she still felt the sting from it.

"I have to teach you a lesson," Fitz traced circles on her back with his finger tips. "The lesson plan for today was supposed to be about communication. About asking for what you want," he paused what he was saying as he used his free hand to slip a finger in Olivia's center. "But now," he flicked his thumb over her clit, "This lesson is all about making you pay. So pick a number between 1 and 10."

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned.

"That is not a number," he added another finger and picked up his pace.

"Shit," Olivia began to grind her hips on his fingers.

"I need a number," Fitz removed one of his fingers.

"Fitz," Olivia whined, missing the finger that he was using to pleasure her.

"That's my name and I still need a number," Fitz pulled his fingers from inside of her heat and rested them on her inner thigh.

"Four," Olivia just yelled out any random number.

"Okay," Fitz nodded, "Four orgasms in an hour. I can handle that."

Olivia turned her head to look at him. Fitz gave her a devilish grin.

"Face down, remember?"

Olivia went back into position. Fitz took her ass in his hand. He squeezed firmly before bending down and placing a kiss on each cheek.

Fitz got on his knees, "Livvie, I need you to open up for me."

Olivia spread her legs wider while still resting on her hands and knees.

"Good girl," Fitz slid his finger across her slit.

Fitz was admiring Olivia in all of her openness. From his position, he could see everything, and he loved what he saw.

"Fitz," Olivia's voice was low but he knew what she wanted.

"Yes?" Fitz was enjoying toying with her.

"Do something," she said, "Preferably something that involves your penis."

"Communication baby. You have to tell me what you want," he continued to trace his fingers against her slit.

Olivia lifted her head up and turned to look at him.

"I want you to put your penis inside of me and make me cum," Olivia was tired of playing games and being teased. Fitz bit down on his lip to stifle the laugh that was threatening to come out. "And wipe that stupid look off of your face."

Fitz nodded, not changing his facial expression at all. Olivia tried to remain firm because she was serious but his face made it hard. "You said you only had an hour. I'm trying to help you out because time is a wasting."

"You're cute," Fitz stood up.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Fitz figured he had teased her enough. He positioned himself behind her. He took his erection in his hand and rubbed it across her slit before slowly entering her.

"Finally," Olivia moaned.

"Okay, smart ass," Fitz started moving slowly inside of her, "Give me your hands."

Olivia reached her hands behind her. Fitz grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. He picked up the speed of his thrust, using her hands as leverage to pull her into his thrust.

"Oh shit," Olivia screamed.

Fitz moved his hips in circles. The sound of their bodies connecting with each thrust became the music that filled the room.

"Shit…oh fuck," Olivia screamed.

"So I'm guessing you like that?" Fitz said.

"Fuck you, Fitz," Olivia moan, "Oh God!"

Fitz let go of her hands and grabbed her hips. He slowed down his thrust moving her down onto his penis slowly. This time he wasn't attempting to tease her. He needed a moment to get himself together because being inside of her felt so good.

"Fuck," her groaned closing his eyes.

After a small moment, he began to pick up his fast pace again. He slammed her into his deep thrust. Olivia began to clench around him. She was driving him crazy.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Olivia screamed as her legs began to tremble.

Olivia grabbed the bed sheets as her orgasm began to hit her. She screamed Fitz's name and begged him not to stop. Fitz kept up his thrust through her orgasm.

He bent down while still inside of her and whispered in her ear, "That's one."

Fitz pulled out and watched Olivia as she tried to catch her breath. Olivia rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. Her breath was becoming steady now.

"Up or down?" Olivia looked at him quizzically. "You're going to get it both ways, it is just which way do you want it first, up or down."

Olivia eyed him.

"…Down," she said with hesitation.

"Good choice."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's foot and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He kneeled down before her and wasted no time. He placed an open mouth kisses on her lower lips, sucking one side into his mouth. He lightly grazed his teeth over her meaty flesh has he sucked.

"Fuck Fitz," Olivia moan, "Shit."

Fitz slipped his tongue into her center. He slow licks, taking his time to taste her. Next, he went for her clit, sucking it into his mouth, he used the tip of his tongue to circle her sensitive spot.

"Fiiiiiitz," Olivia grabbed a handful of his hair as she moaned his name.

He released her clit from his mouth, only to replace his tongue with his thumb. He licked her while flicking his thumb over her clit.

Olivia closed her eyes as the waves of her second orgasm began to hit her. Fitz stayed with her through the whole thing, licking her slowly as her juices fell on his tongue.

Olivia kept her eyes closed even after her orgasm had passed. She wanted to prolong having to look at the smirk that she knew was on Fitz face. She had to give it to him though, he was phenomenal in bed. Olivia couldn't help but think, _why would any woman give Fitzgerald Grant up_? He was smart, sexy, and successful. Not to mention, he cooked and sexed like he had something to prove to the world. _He was too perfect_, she thought.

"That was two. No it is time to go up," Fitz grabbed Olivia's hips.

Olivia's eyes flew open when Fitz picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her feet behind his back.

Fitz stepped away from the bed.

"Are you ready?"

"I…um…I never done it this way before so I am slightly nervous but ready," Olivia answered honestly.

Fitz furrowed his brow, "You never had sex standing up before?"

"Nope," Olivia shook her head, "You are looking at a real missionary Mary here with the occasional riding and doggystyle."

"That's sad," Fitz shook his head, "Who have you been fucking? Because clearly, they have been doing it wrong."

Olivia squinted her eyes at him. He was right and she knew it. She would never argue against the fact that her sex life had been a tad bit boring. It wasn't that she didn't want to do and try new things, it was just that her sexual partners who were either not into trying new things or she never felt comfortable bringing the idea up to them.

There was Daniel, her first, back in college. He was a straight up missionary man who never even went down on her in their two year relationship. Even though Olivia was virgin when she first had sex to Daniel, she easily grew tired of their same old routine. She didn't know how to bring up the change in same old, same old sex they were having so she never said anything. Olivia felt both relief and anger when she walked in on her boyfriend Daniel eating out her college roommate Gaia. She was relieved because she could now break up with him but angered because in all of two years, the only tongue she had ever gotten was in a French kiss.

Then there was Edison, her ex-fiancé and on and off boyfriend of six years. His sex was better than Daniel's sex but it was still lacking passion. Having sex with Edison actually felt like a job after awhile. She got nothing from it. She faked it more times than she would like to care to admit with him. When she got tired of faking it, she just didn't anymore. The sex eventually died down and so did their relationship.

"Trust me, you're going to enjoy this," Fitz said, pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

In an instant, Olivia was back in Fitz room, in his arms and out of her head, and thoughts of past lovers and awful sex.

"Okay," Olivia said, "Number three, right?"

Fitz licked his lips and nodded. He held her up with one arm and grabbed his erection with his free hand. He slowly brought her down onto his erection. She gasped at the feel of all of him.

"You okay?"

She nodded. He locked his arms under her legs and grabbed her hips. He slowly began to move her up and down on his erection.

Olivia had never felt such deep penetrations. The slow thrust was causing her to feel every inch of him as he went deeper.

Once Fitz had found a slow steady rhythm that Olivia was use to, he began to go faster. This caused her to scream his name. She buried her face in his neck. Olivia sucked on his neck to muffle her moans but they still escaped from her lips

Orgasm number came, causing Olivia to do some serious damage to Fitz back and shoulder with her nails and teeth.

Fitz carried her back to the bed and laid her down. He got in bed beside her. Olivia's back was towards his chest.

She turned her head to look at him, "Number three was amazing." He smiled and pecked her lips. Olivia turned fully so that she was facing him. She placed a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. "I'm sure you can handle it but I'm going to need to take a rain check on orgasm number four. I need time to rest." Fitz looked her. "It's not you Fitz, it is me," Olivia said.

Fitz chuckled.

"It's okay. Everyone can't handle the full Fitz effect."

This time it was Olivia's turn to let out a laugh. She turned her back to him. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"One day I will have to show you the full Olivia effect."

"I look forward to it," Fitz said with a smile.


	5. Magic Show

**Magic Show**

"Dr. Grant?"

"Yes, honey."

"When is my mom coming back?"

Fitz glanced at his watch, "She should be back around 5."

"Oh. I thought she left and wasn't coming back because she didn't want to see me die."

Fitz looked up and met eyes with the brown eyed little girl.

"Madison, you're not going to die. You are just getting your appendix taken out," Fitz said.

"It's okay Dr. Grant. You can give it to me straight. I talked to my brother and he told me that I am definitely going to die."

Fitz stared at the 11 year old girl who was trying to have '_straight_' talk with him.

"You're not going to die. Your brother was just messing with you," Fitz said, "Boys play a lot and older brother play the most," Fitz said.

Madison eyed Fitz.

"He did tell me that I was adopted from an alien planet one time when I was 5," Madison said. Madison was trying to decide which older male should she listen to, her 13 year old brother Marcel or Fitz. "Okay," Madison started, "IF I die, you can have my stuffed elephant."

"Okay," Fitz said, "And when you don't die, I will get you one of whatever dessert that you want."

"Triple chocolate fudge cake?"

"If that is what you want, that is what you will get," Fitz said.

Madison's eyes lit up. Fitz smiled at her.

"I have to go visit my other patients but I'll be back to visit before I leave."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Fitz said.

"Good because I think my mom likes you. She calls you Dr. McSexy whenever you're not around."

Fitz smiled but said nothing. This was not the first time that a patient's mother or other female relatives had found him attractive.

"Dr. Grant?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of a dancer is a Chippendale?"

"Huh?" Fitz heard Madison but he was caught off guard by her question.

"My mom told my aunt Sinclair that you could be a Chippendale dancer. What kind of a dancer is a Chippendale?"

Fitz let out a chuckle. He was half amused and half confused as to how he should answer the young girl or if he should answer her at all.

"It's uh…an adult dancer," Fitz said. He was sure that Madison, although smart was not able to catch his double meaning in his simple response.

Madison nodded.

"Well I think you would make a great Chippendale dancer," Madison said.

"Um…thanks."

Fitz gave a quick smile and wave before exiting the room. He felt that he had done enough damage to the child considering the fact that now she too, thought he would make a great Chippendale dancer.

As Fitz was leaving the room, he bumped into his good friend and colleague, Harrison Wright.

"Are you done corrupting the minds of young children?"

Fitz threw his hands up defensively, "That was all her mother." Harrison eyed Fitz for a few moments. "What?"

"I'm trying to see it but I don't see Chippendale in you," Harrison said.

"That's a good thing," Fitz laughed.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Harrison said.

Harrison followed Fitz to as he walked to the nurse's station.

"What's up?" Fitz asked.

"I decided that I am going to be a great friend and do check ins for the rest of your patients until lunch," Harrison said.

Fitz raised his brow, "Why?"

"Well, you have a problem in the staff lounge," Harrison started, "Your soon to be ex-wife is up there. She says that she going to wait up there until you come. I told her that you don't hang in the staff lounge but she didn't believe me." Fitz grabbed the bridge of his nose. "She said that she didn't trust me because as your male best friend and work colleague, I probably am a part of the big scheme to keep you from communicating with her."

Fitz looked at Harrison.

"I'm sorry you are in the middle of all of this," Fitz said.

Harrison waved him off.

"Don't sweat it. I have known you 10 years, worked with you for 7, I know how Melody is," Harrison took a clipboard out of Fitz's hand. "Lunch in the cafe at 1? That's if Melody doesn't eat you alive."

Harrison walked away to finish checking in on Fitz's patients. Fitz went to go find trouble.

* * *

><p>Fitz sat in his office looking at the woman who he had spent the last 23 years of his life with. He was trying to find an ounce of sympathy or care for her but he didn't have any. Fitz didn't hate Mellie, she was the mother of his children after all but he didn't love her either. He was tired of pretending that he did.<p>

If Fitz was completely honest with himself, he stopped loving his wife shortly after the birth of their first child Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV. After Jerry was born, Mellie changed. It wasn't just the regular change that comes from being a mother either. It was like she was a completely different person.

Mellie was once an ambitious young lawyer with a promising career. She had graduated top of her class at Harvard Law. Right after law school, Mellie had taken a job at Sullivan & Harper in Maryland. She had only been working at the law firm for a year and four months, when talk of her making partner came up. Fitz was doing his residency at Johns Hopkins and all was going well for the young couple.

After two years of Johns Hopkins, Fitz was offered the opportunity to do some of his residency at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia(CHOP) for a year. It was a major opportunity because CHOP is one of the largest and oldest children's hospitals in the world, and United States first hospital dedicated to the healthcare of children. Although, Fitz and Mellie were married, they didn't have kids yet so he decided to jump on the residency that would help his career.

Mellie didn't have a problem with it at the time but after he returned back to Maryland, she seemed different. Five months after Fitz came back, he and Mellie found out that they were going to be parents. Both were excited and for awhile things were good but Mellie kept changing. Once she started showing, she quit her job. She had said something about how pregnancy would make her look soft and no one would take her serious as a pregnant lawyer.

Fitz didn't understand but he thought it was just a temporary thing or something that she was going through hormonally, so he let her make the decisions that she thought was best for her. He continued to work and even after the birth of their first child, nothing changed. Mellie was content with just being a housewife.

Fitz never knew what happened to the fiery woman who he had married but somehow in their marriage, she stopped being his partner. After Jerry was born, she did the stay at home mom thing for three months before wanting to get a nanny. Fitz off course said no because what was the point of paying someone to come and take care of their son when she was their do that.

Over the years, despite having another child with her, Fitz started to love Mellie less until eventually, it wasn't love at all. It was pretending to love her, pretending that he cared for her. Fitz didn't divorce Mellie because he didn't want to put his children through that. He had been the product of a divorce and from the age of 6 to 17, his parents used him as a pawn in their fighting game. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to be more of a man than his father was. He made a commitment to Mellie and he wanted to see it through. At least that was how it had been. To tell the truth, Fitz was tired of pretending. Everything in his life was perfect except for his marriage. He had amazing kids, was working his dream job, he loved living in New York, and he had a phenomenal woman in his life, a woman who just so happened to not be the woman who he married 20 years ago.

Fitz smiled as he began to think about Olivia. She was really something special. She was his something special.

"Fitzgerald," Mellie said firmly, "Are you even listening to me?"

"No. I wasn't. I'm sorry," Fitz said, "What where you saying?"

"Really, honey? Are you serious right now?"

"Mellie, just say what you got to say or—"

"Or what? Are you going to kick me out of your office like you are trying to kick me out of your life?" Mellie cut him off.

"Mel, I'm not trying to argue with you—"

"I wish you would Fitz," Mellie paused, "I wish you would argue with me. Fight with me. Help me. I am trying to save our marriage here."

"There is nothing to save," Fitz said.

"How can you say that to me? After 23 years together, 20 years of marriage. Are you really going to sit up here and tell me that we don't have anything to fight for?"

"Yes," Fitz said calmly.

There was a silence. Mellie looked at Fitz in his eyes.

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who is the bitch who you are sleeping with?"

"Mellie, we have been separated for almost two years. I have filed for divorce. If I was sleeping with someone that would be none of your business because my actions have made it abundantly clear that I don't want to sleep with you," Fitz voice was calm as he said the words that he was sure was going to hurt her.

"Fitzgerald," Mellie spoke in a scolding mother tone as she stood up, "I am not signing any damn divorce paper. I did not give up my law career and 20 years of MY life for you to think that we would EVER be apart from one another. It is til death do us part, honey. There will be NO divorce."

Fitz stood up from his seat and met Mellie on the ground that she was trying to stand on.

"Melody, DO. NOT. PUSH. ME," he said every word slow and deliberate so that she could not only hear his words but also comprehend what he was saying. "You will not win. I have been trapped in this dead marriage for far too long. I am going to get MY life back."

* * *

><p>Fitz laid on the couch in his office. It was almost 10:30pm. He had stayed at work longer than he had planned to. He was tired but not sleepy. His battle with Mellie today had tired him out. She had come in like a torpedo and ruined the rest of his day with her words. He hated that he felt guilty for some of his words to her but everything that he had said to her, he needed to say. As educated a woman as Mellie was, somehow she had a really hard time connecting the simple dots to get from point A to point B. For some reason, Mellie didn't understand that their marriage had ran its course. It was already over as far as Fitz was concerned.<p>

A light knock on the door interrupted Fitz thoughts. He sat up as the door opened. As soon as his eyes met her doe eyes, he smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Olivia shut the door and leaned against it.

"No." Fitz stood, "I was just laying here thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important," Fitz said.

"I have a question for you," Olivia said. Fitz looked at her waiting for her question. "On a scale of 1 to 10—1 being absolutely not we can't and 10 being hell yeah, let's do it—how do you feel about having sex in this office?"

Fitz looked at Olivia, for the first time taking in the sight before him. She wore a black trench coat and black stilettos. Her hair held loose curls that fell on her shoulders. Her lips were colored red with no other makeup on, just her natural beauty.

"15," Fitz said as he took her in. He was trying to see what she was wearing under her trench coat.

"I was hoping you were going to say that," Olivia locked the door. "I am supposed to be showing you the full Olivia effect."

"Yes. You are," Fitz licked his lips.

Olivia smiled.

"Take off your pants and your tie," Olivia said.

Fitz had not moved from his spot of standing in front of the couch but he did as he was told and began to take of his tie.

Once Fitz was naked, Olivia beckoned him to come closer with her finger. Olivia directed Fitz to his office chair. He sat and Olivia grabbed his tie.

"I need your hands," Olivia stepped behind his chair.

"Livvie…," there was uncertainty in his voice.

Olivia leaned down and whispered in his ear, "The full Olivia effect requires that I have total and complete control." She sucked his earlobe into her mouth. "I let you flip and spin me every which way but loose because I trust you. I'm going to need you to do the same with me." She licked into his ear.

"Shit Livvie," Fitz placed his hands behind his back.

Olivia used his tie to tie his hands behind his back. She leaned on the desk, looking at Fitz in all his naked glory.

"I bet you're wondering what I have on under this coat," Olivia said.

"Hell yeah," Fitz said.

He was already hard and ready sex.

Olivia slowly undid her trench coat and let it fall to the floor. Fitz eyes got big when he saw the red lace demi cup bra and matching thong.

"Damn," Fitz stared at her.

Olivia looked down at Fitz's erection.

"It looks like you're not the only one pleased to see my outfit."

Fitz sat speechless as Olivia kneeled down in front of him.

"Since he is happy to see me, it only seems fair that I give him the proper greeting," Olivia grabbed Fitz's penis.

He groaned.

"Olivia…"

Olivia placed and open mouth kiss on the tip of his dick, using her tongue to tease the hole lightly. She placed light kiss on the head before licking her way down the full length of his shaft on one side and then back up the other.

"Shit," Fitz moaned.

Olivia looked up at him as she rubbed his head around her lips a few times. The moment his eyes met her, she slipped him into her mouth. Up and down she sucked with just her mouth, taking more of him in with ever bob.

"Fuck," Fitz growled.

The eye contact was killing Fitz. Olivia sucked his full length into her mouth and then moved back up. She pulled him out her mouth with aloud pop. Her hand replaced her mouth on his dick and she took one of his balls in her mouth.

"Liiiivvvvvie," Fitz groaned.

Once Olivia had taking care of each of his nuts, she went back to his dick sucking him in.

"Liv…I'm close," Fitz moaned.

Olivia continued to suck him as he released his hot load into her mouth. She swallowed ever last drop of him.

Fitz closed his eyes and rested his head on back of the chair. He could not believe what was happening. He felt as if this was all a wonderful dream.

"Look at me Fitz," Olivia said.

Fitz slowly opened his eyes.

"If you have your eyes close, then you are going to miss the show."

"You're not playing tonight, are you?"

"Nope. You have turned me out. Now it is my turn to return the favor."

Olivia reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Fitz watched her intently as she let her bra slowly fall to the floor.

Olivia cupped her breast and began to squeeze them. She slowly trailed her hand down her body. She stopped at the lace thong.

"I need help taking these off," Olivia said, "You seem to be tied up at the moment so how do you suggest that I get this thong off?"

"Come here."

Olivia stepped closer to him. Fitz leaned down and took her the red lace into his mouth and began to pull it down. He paused for a second, licking her vagina lips. Olivia's body shuddered at the feel of his tongue. Instinctively her hands went to his curls, she gripped them roughly, making him look at her.

"You're a bad boy," she said.

Fitz said nothing. He continued to pull down her thong. Olivia lightly pushed him back with her foot. Her lace garment hit the ground. Olivia sat on his desk and spread her legs giving Fitz a full view of everything. Fitz took her in.

"I have been thinking about you all day," Olivia slipped one of her fingers into her mouth and sucked it. "I needed to feel your mouth right here," Olivia placed her handing on her neck, "Biting." She trailed her hands to her breast, "I needed you here, sucking." She let out a soft moan as she pinched her nipple.

Fitz was fixated on her every move. His dick was now at attention and ready to play.

Olivia slowly moved down her stomach, "You're licking me here." She continued her way down until she was at her center. Olivia opened herself up for Fitz to see. "You're licking me here." She stopped touching herself, placing the fingers that she just used to expose herself to Fitz, on his lips. He eagerly sucked the fingers into his mouth.

After a moment, she pulled her fingers from his mouth and placed them inside of her.

"Your tongue…," she moved her fingers in and out of her center, "is so long. The longest tongue I have ever felt." Olivia bites down on her lip to stop a moan for escaping.

"Liv…," Fitz can't stand it.

"I'm so wet," Olivia pulls her glistening fingers out, "You make me wet."

"Livvie…," his voice is pleading, "I need to be in you NOW."

The urgency in his voice made her even more ready for him. Olivia figured she had played with him enough. It was time for her to rock his world. She slid off of the desk, grabbing Fitz's penis as she straddled him. Positioning him at her center, she slowly lowered herself onto his erection. She gasped as she adjusted to the full length of him.

For a few moments she just sat there clenching and unclenching her muscles on him. Fitz groaned. Olivia began to roll her hips as she gripped him. Fitz gritted his teeth as Olivia started to pick up her pace. She grabbed the back of his chair and held on as she bounced up and down on his erection.

"Liv…shit," Fitz was pulling against his restraints.

"What? Do you have a problem not being in control?"

Fitz said nothing, he couldn't. He just closed his and rested his head on the back of the chair. Olivia went to his neck, she sucked to leave her mark. She then licked his jaw line, placing a small kiss on his chin before meeting his lips.

Fitz moaned into Olivia's mouth. Fitz didn't have the moment of his hands so he put all of him into their kiss. He licked his tongue across her bottom lip before devouring it. He sucked on her lip causing her to moan out.

Breaking the kiss to only come up for air, Fitz and Olivia both let out sounds of pleasure.

Olivia slowed down her bouncing as she began to grind her hips.

"Livvie…fuck…you're so tight," Fitz head fell to Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia's hands went to his head as she started playing with his curls.

"I know," Olivia said in a soothing voice. "Feel free to scream as loud as you want to Fitz."

"Livvie…you're not playing fair."

Fitz bit down on her shoulder to stifle the moan that was threaten to escape his lips as his orgasm overtook him. Bites became mixture of licks and sloppy kisses as Olivia held him. Both of them in a state of euphoric sexual bliss.


	6. Sundaes On Sunday

**Sundaes On Sunday**

There were times when Olivia wondered '_how did I get here?_' in regards to situations in her life, sitting across the table eating lunch with Mellie Grant was one of those times. Olivia didn't hate Mellie, she honestly had no reason to but they were never best friends. She was Fitz's friend, Mellie was his soon to be ex wife, certainly in the divorce, Olivia would go to him.

Olivia forked through her Antipasto salad, wondering why she had agreed to met Mellie for in the first place. She wanted to know what this impromptu lunch was about but she had not asked yet.

"He is cheating on us, Olivia."

"Huh?" the sound of Mellie's voice interrupted Olivia's thoughts.

"Fitzgerald is cheating on us," Mellie said as she cut her steak.

"What?" Olivia was confused.

"Fitzgerald is cheating on us," Mellie repeated.

Olivia looked around to make sure no one in the restaurant had heard her. It didn't sound right. It made it sound as if they shared the same man.

"Mellie—"

"No, I get it," Mellie cut her off, "You and my husband are close, have been forever. I get that. I share my husband with you. I have no problem with that because you're his person. You're family…," Mellie paused when she noticed Olivia's face. "What?"

"I don't understand what this lunch is about?" Olivia spoke up.

"I need you to talk to Fitz. Clearly, he is going through some kind of a midlife crisis or something because he thinks that we are getting a divorce."

There it was. Olivia knew the minute that Mellie called her to have lunch that she wanted something. This was one of the reasons that Olivia would never consider Mellie her friend. Mellie was all about herself and was not above using people to get what she wanted.

"Mellie, I can't talk Fitz out of getting a divorce from you," Olivia said.

"Yes, you can. He listens to you and he trusts your opinion. If you tell him that the divorce is a bad idea, he will reconsider."

Olivia put a forkful of salad in her mouth. She wasn't hungry but she needed time to get her words together. She didn't want to lash out at the woman but Olivia could feel it about to happen. The way Mellie's mind worked annoyed Olivia to no end.

"Mellie, I really don't want to get in the middle of whatever you guys have going on," Olivia said calmly.

"I did not give this man 23 years of my life for him to just wake up one day and decide that he didn't want me. I have given up too much for him. I gave up my law career for him. I have had children for him. There is no way that he is going to leave me. I'm 46 years old. I am not going to be a single mother," Mellie looked at Olivia as if the thought of being alone disgusted her.

Olivia looked at her blankly. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't help Mellie. Even if she could, she wouldn't. Never once in her last little comment did she hear Mellie say that she loved Fitz. It was all about her time wasted, a career lost, and being a single mother. Never once did she say that she wanted to stay with Fitz because she loved him.

"Mellie, like I said, I can't help you."

Mellie looked at her in disbelief. She was use to getting her way with most people in her life but Olivia was different. She could see that now. Olivia was not going to fall in line and do her dirty work.

"I thought you would be on my side with us being women and all," Mellie said.

"He's my friend," Olivia shrugged, she was unapologetic.

Mellie gave a weak half smile before signaling the waiter to bring the check. Olivia looked at her the whole time. The two women both standing their grounds and that was on opposite ends of this upcoming battle.

* * *

><p>"I have leftover salad," Olivia said as she sat down.<p>

"How is that possible? It is salad."

"I didn't eat it all."

"I ordered a pizza," Fitz said as he took the bag from her. "I thought you were going to be here earlier."

"I was but then Mellie called."

Fitz stopped messing with the container of food and looked up at her.

"What did she want?"

"She wants me to talk to you because she believes that you are having a midlife crisis."

"She's crazy," he chuckled dryly. Olivia didn't say anything. "What?"

"What?"

"You have a look on your face."

"…Why do you want to get a divorce?" This time it was Fitz turn to have a look on his face. "You guys have been together forever."

"Time doesn't mean happily together," Fitz said.

"I don't get that," Olivia said honestly, "Why stay with someone if you aren't happy? It makes no sense."

"It's complicated."

"No. It's not."

"It is. You have never been married so you wouldn't understand."

"I have been in relationships before. When something doesn't work or if it is not making you happy anymore, you leave. You don't stay around and waste someone else's time and your own."

"Is that why you left Edison 3 times?"

"Fuck you, Fitz!"

"No. I honestly want to know. Since you are such an expert on relationships, why did the only real relationship you had not last?"

"Because I left when I wasn't happy."

"You had the option to walk away because you two were dating. You didn't share children or a home or anything together but a bed and a few _I love_ _you_'s so it is easy for you."

"I was engaged to him," Olivia said, "Don't try to down play our relationship because you never liked him."

"I'm not down playing your relationship. Edison was an asshole. He wasn't going to marry you. He gave you the ring so that you wouldn't leave him again."

Olivia stiffened. Fitz had no idea but he had touched a nerve with his words. Olivia stood. Fitz regretted what he had said.

"Liv…"

"Good luck with whatever this is that you are going through," she turned on her heels and headed for the door.

Fitz got up and followed behind her. Olivia made it to the front door, she opened it but Fitz was right behind her and he closed the door back, leaving his hand there so that she couldn't leave.

"I'm sorry," Fitz spoke to her back. "Can you please look at me?"

Olivia shook her head but she didn't reach for the door.

"I'm not going through a midlife crisis. I just want to be happy. Everyone thinks that I am losing my mind but I'm living. For the first time in my life, I am living for me and doing what's going to make me happy," Fitz paused, "I wasn't happy in my marriage but it was a marriage. I couldn't just walk out because I made a vow before God. We had kids and I know firsthand the pain and problems that a child feels when their parents get divorce. I never wanted to put my kids through that."

"…What changed?"

"I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe in that marriage so I left," Fitz stopped. He wanted to say more but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to tell her that from the moment she walked into his life, he knew that he had made the mistake by marrying Mellie. He didn't know how to tell her that when she left Edison for what she said was "_for good this time_" was what prompted him move out in the first place. She had giving him the courage to break free but how could he tell her that?

"I didn't love Edison," Olivia said breaking the silence. "I was with him because he was nice and kind. He was a good guy who treated me great. But I didn't love him so I broke up with him the first time."

"Why did you go back if you didn't love him?"

"I was lonely. He was there and someone familiar," Olivia admitted.

Olivia hated that she had used Edison. She was ashamed even because he really did love her. She always felt like their relationship was too damage to actually ever work but that never stopped her for going to him when she need someone to be there for her.

"He cheated on me the second time," she paused, "Well that was my excuse for leaving. I didn't care because after the loneliness wore off, I was tired, of him, hell the whole relationship." She sighed. "He begged me back and asked me to marry him. I said yes because no one ever loved me enough to even want me as their wife."

She turned to face him.

"I don't have low self esteem or anything. I just wanted someone to walk in the world with me. I wanted when I was tired to have someone who I could lean on. I went through a lonely, needy phase that I am not proud of," Olivia spoke all in one breath.

"I'm not judging," Fitz said.

Olivia was hesitant about telling the next part of the story but she figured since they were sharing, that she mines well share all.

"The last time we broke up was because we got into a physical altercation," Olivia admitted out loud for the first time.

Fitz eyes got wide.

"He put his hands on you?"

"He was drunk—"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I handled it," Olivia said.

Fitz took a deep breath.

"I am not going through a midlife crisis. I thought about this long and hard. I know what I am doing and I am not making a mistake."

"Okay," Olivia gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>Something had changed. Olivia felt it. Somewhere in the small time frame of 48 days, feelings were starting to get involved. It hadn't even been 2 months since Fitz and Olivia had crossed the line in the middle of friendship and being lovers. Forty-eight days. That was all it took.<p>

Pure insanity, that is what it was. They were both crazy. That was the best way to explain what was happening to them. What other logical reason would Olivia have to explain why at 3:17am on a Sunday morning she was laying on the kitchen island ass naked as cool liquid dripped down her body?

The night had started out simple, she had just came over to watch a movie and have some dinner. Somewhere that changed—Olivia had mentioned Mellie and the lunch that they had. She didn't mention Mellie because she was trying to keep Fitz married, she mentioned Mellie so that Fitz would forget whatever feelings he was beginning to feel towards her. Olivia didn't know why but she had the habit of bringing up Mellie as a way to remind Fitz what reality really was.

Olivia saw it, they were both falling and neither had the sense to pull back. So she brought up Mellie, knowing exactly what it would do. What she didn't know was that he was going toe to toe with her and bring up Edison. What she didn't know was that she would end up talking about her most toxic relationship. What she didn't know was the fact that he was going to ask her to stay anyway, despite seeing her in a way that was vulnerable like she had never been with him before.

Olivia had known Fitz for a long time but she never showed anyone her weak side—her vulnerable side, her side that was still bitter and hurt about how bad things had gotten with Edison. She hated to admit how stupid she had been in that relationship. She hated to admit that she had to fight her way out of that relationship. She hated to admit that that relationship was the reason that she was ever cautious and still single.

The feeling of Fitz's warm tongue on her stomach pulled Olivia out of her thoughts and back in the present time. He was licking last of the dripping ice cream off of her stomach.

"Mmmm…remind me to never go looking for a late night snack in your house," Olivia said.

"What? You don't like this?" Fitz breathed on her stomach as he worked his way up.

"No, it feels good. It is just…different," Olivia said.

"I'm just eating ice cream," Fitz said innocently.

"Off of my body."

"You asked if I wanted a sundae," Fitz was still trying to act innocent.

"I have banana slices on my nipples," Olivia looked at him, "I'm not complaining it is just normal people it ice cream sundaes out of a bowl. How was I supposed to know that your freaky side was going to have me ass naked on the counter with strawberry ice cream on my body?"

"Think about it. You offering me late night desserts, how else was this going to end?"

"Good point…," Olivia stopped talking midsentence when she felt Fitz's finger enter her center.

"You were saying…?"

"I…I don't know."

Fitz leaned down and took her banana covered nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled lightly before releasing it. Fitz continued his treatment on her other breast as his fingered the spot that his mouth had just left.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned.

Fitz used his thumb to circle her clit as he working his long fingers in and out of her. He slowly began to work his way down her body. He licked down the space between her breast, placing open mouth kisses on her stomach.

Olivia moaned. Her first orgasm was near, Fitz could feel her center as it tightened around his fingers. He quickened his strokes and within a matter a seconds, Olivia screamed out as her orgasm hit her. Fitz rode out her climax with her as he continued to move his fingers inside of her.

Fitz pulled slowly pulled his fingers out of her.

"The ice cream taste good," Fitz slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking her juices off, "You taste better."

* * *

><p>Olivia blinked slowly, adjusting her eyes to the light of day. She looked around realizing where she was. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was lying on the kitchen floor, her body intertwined with Fitz. One of his legs was between her legs, one arm wrapped around her waist with his hand resting on her vagina, and the other was draped across her chest with a firm grip on her breast.<p>

"Fitz…"

He didn't respond so Olivia started the process of trying to unwind herself from him. Seconds later, she felt his grip get tighter.

"So you're awake but you're not going to say anything?"

"My eyes are closed, I'm still trying to be asleep," Fitz said in a voice still laced with sleep.

"We're on the kitchen floor naked."

"I'm aware." Olivia turned her head slightly so she could look at him. "Don't give me that look," Fitz said with his eyes still closed.

"I'm laying on the cold, hard ground and I am all sticky because of ice cream," Olivia said.

"It's not just because of ice cream." Olivia elbowed him. "I quit. I'm sorry," Fitz chuckled as he opened his eyes.

"That wasn't funny," Olivia pouted her lips, acting as if her feelings were hurt.

"I know," Fitz kissed her neck and licked his way up to her ear, "I'm sorry."

Olivia stared at him for a long moment. She was lost in his blue eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"Hi," Fitz said pulling her back to the current moment.

"Hi."

* * *

><p>Fitz stepped into the steam filled bathroom. He had given Olivia space and time after their little moment in the kitchen by offering to let her shower first while he cleaned up. He was glad to see that she was still in the shower once he made it to his room. At first he sat on his bed, thinking. He didn't want to make Olivia feel like he only saw her as a sexual object but his need to just be in her presence, to just touch her, outweighed all thoughts as he decided to join her.<p>

Olivia would be lying if she said she wasn't expecting Fitz to come and join her. She would be lying if she said that she didn't purposely take her time, waiting for him. Despite her expecting and wanting him, her nervousness caused her standstill as she felt his presence behind her.

Fitz towered over her as he stood behind her. It was happening and they both knew it. This thing, them, it was changing, had changed. He moved her curly wet hair off of her shoulder and to the side. Fitz didn't want sex, he just needed to touch her. He bent down and kissed her shoulder and then he began placing small kisses all over her back. Fitz kissed down her entire body from behind—light kisses down her spine, kisses on her butt, her thighs. After he finally made it to her ankles and kissed them, he turned her around and started kissing his way back up her body. He kissed his way up her legs, kissing her thighs slowly. He placed a gentle kiss on her lower lips. Fitz looked up at her with pleading eyes, she nodded at him. With that, Fitz lifted her up and rested her legs on his shoulders as he went to work.

He kissed lightly, used his fingers to spread her lips as he licked her. Fitz went head first in the center of his love. He wanted to use his tongue to say all that he couldn't say. He was attempting to spell out _**I love you**_ in a million different ways. He needed her to know what he felt scared to say. He needed her to feel his love.

All of this was not lost on Olivia. She knew. She felt it. This was different. He was making love to her with his mouth. Olivia gripped the wall of the shower as he let out moans and whimpers.

Fitz tasted his love. He basked it, the way she tasted, the way she moaned his name. He tasted all of her and loved every drop as her body gave into his love.

After soft moans of his name and heavy breathing had subsided, it was just them. She leaned back on the shower wall for support, him, still on his knees laid his head on her stomach.

"God, I love you…"

The words let his mouth with the ease of a man who had been drinking. That is the only way to explain his confession, Fitz was _**Drunk In Love**_.


	7. Drunk In Love

**Drunk In Love**

It had been a week since she had last seen Fitz. A week since he decided that he was going to change the dynamics of their relationship. It had only taken forty-eight days, three little words, and eight letters to turn Olivia's world upside down. Fitzgerald Grant, her friend, her lover, her friend lover had crossed the line. The line of no return. The line that Olivia now was trying to distance herself from.

Fitz had said that he loved her and Olivia hated him for it. Why did he have to say it? She knew that there was something there. She felt it too but why did he have to put a name to it? Why did he have to ruin it? In Olivia's experience, once the words '_I love you_' were said, it changed the whole relationship. Love placed unrealistic expectations on people and tested limits because love was supposed to concur all.

Olivia had a warped sense of love dating back to her childhood from watching her parents navigate through their marriage. Her parents had married young—her father, Eli Pope was 23 when he met 18 year old Maya Lewis. After only six months of knowing each other, the two married. During their marriage, her mother cheated twice—once with the neighbor and the other time being when she ran off for three years with a man name Quincy Clark.

In her mother's three year absence, Olivia sat and watched her father become a broken man. All he did was work to numb his pain and when wasn't working, he would drink. He would drink just enough to give himself the courage to say what his heart was really feeling—to say what he couldn't say while he was sober. Olivia would be there to listen to him. She hurt for her father. She hurt for the man that he was before love changed him, before love had broke him.

Eventually, her father got over his hurt long enough to be a functioning adult again. He didn't drink as much and had started working towards his dream of owning his own restaurant, Olivia had started high school and all was well in the Pope household. Then, one day, just as she had disappeared, Maya Pope had returned with 8 months worth of baggage.

Quincy Clark, the man that her mother had loved, left her. Maya told Eli and Olivia the story about waking up in a motel room 8 months pregnant with $38 clipped to a note that read simply, "_I cannot do this._"

Olivia couldn't help but feel joy at her mother's pain. Maya was getting a taste of what it had been like for Eli in her absence. Eli on the other hand, being hurt by love before, felt for Maya. He offered her a place to stay and all the support she needed. When it was time for her to give birth, Eli told her, "_You are my wife and if you would allow me, I would like for this to be our baby._"

Eli and Maya were basically roommates who co-parented Camille Renee Pope for the first couple of years of the little girl's life. As time went on, Eli forgave and even started to love Maya again. Maya loved Eli for the unconditional love that he showed her and her baby that wasn't biologically his. Eventually, Eli and Maya continued their relationship as if nothing had happened but Olivia was forever changed by the events of her parents' marriage.

Although Olivia tried not to show it, she had scars from her past. Her mother's absence from her life, albeit for three years, had changed her. She was forced to grow up faster than she should have. She took on the burdens of her parents and fear of becoming a broken person stopped her from loving.

In relationships, Olivia never said, '_I love you_' first. She always said it by default, as a way for her to act as if she wasn't holding onto this fear from her childhood. If she was being completely honest with herself, she had never meant it when she said it in the past but this was different. With Fitz, she felt something and whatever it was, it scared her.

* * *

><p>Fitz dialed Olivia's number again. This was the fourth time that he had called her today and again, he was sent to voicemail. He let out a sigh as he listened to the sound of her prerecorded message. Again, he left a message.<p>

After hanging up, Fitz threw his phone on the counter in frustration. He hated this. It had been a little over a week since he last talked to Olivia. He was worried about her, about them-if there was even a them. Fitz wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. He knew Olivia and he should have known not to push too hard, too soon because now she was pulling away from him.

He just wanted to talk to her, to clear things up. He needed to hear her voice. Fitz grabbed his phone and began to type a text.

**Fitz:** _Haven't talked to you in awhile. I have been trying to reach you to see if you are okay._

"Dad, I'm hungry."

Fitz looked up at his 12 year old daughter, Karen, behind her was his 16 year old son Jerry with Teddy in his arms.

"There are menus in the draw by the fridge," Fitz said.

He's attention was pulled away slightly when his phone made the sound indicating that he had a text message.

**Livvie:** _Can't talk right now. Very busy._

Fitz was slightly annoyed that she could text him but could not pick up the phone when he called her. He held it together as he texted her back.

**Fitz:** _What is going on? You can't talk now but I have been calling you so what was your excuse for before?_

"Dad!"

"What?!" He turned to face his daughter. He hand spoke louder than what he had intended to do and now Karen stared at him. She didn't speak, she just stared at him.

"I'm sorry," Fitz spoke in a calm voice, "What is it?"

Karen eyed him at first before slowly speak, "I'm on a strict diet for tennis, so I am not supposed to have takeout or junk food."

"Tennis? I thought you hated tennis."

"I do," Karen nodded, "But mom said I should pick up a skill or else I will end up like her, left alone in my mid-forties with no safety net."

"She said what?" Fitz looked at his daughter in disbelief. Jerry burst into laughter and Fitz shot him a look.

"Come on dad, you have to admit that her dramatics are pretty funny," Jerry said while trying to calm his laughter.

"It's not. It is…," Fitz let his words fall short so that he would not bad mouth their mother in front of them.

"Crazy? Ludicrous? Complete bullshit?" Jerry suggested.

"Jerry—"

"I know, I know," Jerry put his hand up to stop his father from speaking, "You think that is it completely wrong to talk about her because she is my mother. I get it but because she is my mom, I think I have the right to voice my opinion."

Fitz looked at Jerry through squinted eyes.

"I'm thinking we should order from that Italian place. They have fresh salads for Karen and her tennis diet," Jerry said changing the subject.

Fitz was about to speak when his phone alerted him that he had a text message.

**Livvie:** _No excuse. I was not aware that I needed one considering that my life does not revolve around you. Maybe when you fix your attitude, we can talk._

* * *

><p>"Come on Olivia!" Nina yelled up the stairs.<p>

"I'm coming, jeez," Olivia said from the top of the stairs before disappearing again.

"Do you see why I never go out with her," Nina said to Quinn. "She is never on time for anything except for work," Nina yelled so that Olivia could hear her.

Quinn laughed as she touched up her lip gloss in the mirror in the hallway.

The sounds of her heels hitting the steps were heard before Olivia came into full view.

"You can't rush perfection," Olivia said.

Both Nina and Quinn, stood with their mouths hanging open looking at Olivia. They took in her outfit with Nina being the first to speak.

"Damn! Even I want to fuck you right now," Nina said.

"Well, then I must be doing something right," Olivia chuckled.

Olivia wore a black bustier-style crop top with bronze studs design and a matching pencil skirt. On her feet were black studded pumps with a 6 inch heel. Her hair was in loose curls and she wore no makeup, just red lipstick.

"Oh God! I should have seen this before," Nina said dramatically grabbing Olivia's shoulders, "Who did it? Who hurt you?"

"Girl…," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. You have on 6 inch heels, who did it? I'll kill them," Nina said.

"No one did anything. I just want to go out and fun. Maybe meet someone to have amazing sex with. I just want to be free."

Nina put her hand on Olivia's forehead.

"No signs of a fever. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Girl, bye," Olivia said laughing.

"Quinn, we gone have to watch her," Nina whispered loudly.

* * *

><p>And watch Olivia, they did.<p>

They had been seated in the upper level of the lounge for an hour, listening to the music mix of hip hop, R&B, and dancehall reggae. Quinn and Nina watched as Olivia downed drink after drink. Although Nina was joking back at the house, something was definitely wrong with her friend.

Nina took the tray of tequila shots away from Olivia.

"Olivia, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," Olivia shook her head and reached for the tray.

Quinn swatted her hand away, "You're lying."

"I'm not. I'm fine," Olivia continued to lie.

"Did you have a break up?" Nina asked.

Quinn looked at Nina, "She wasn't dating anyone," Quinn looked at Olivia, "Were you?"

"No."

"You were doing something," Nina looked at her, "You came into work with the love marks and a smile to prove that you were doing something."

Olivia sighed.

"I was sleeping with someone. I'm not anymore. End of story," Olivia grabbed a shot of tequila and downed it.

She took peace in the burning that she felt in her chest.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Who was it?" Nina asked.

"We were moving too fast so I ended it," Olivia said.

"Who was it?" Nina repeated.

"It doesn't matter because it is over."

"It does matter because you're hurt."

"I'm not."

"Olivia, you can try to bullshit all you want but clearly, you are hurt. You are in a club in a crop top and mini skirt ready to show your ass and drink your little self into a coma because you are hurt," Nina said.

"…It was Fitz—"

"Fine Fitz?" Nina and Quinn said in unison cutting her off.

"Yes."

A smile crept onto Nina's face.

"Tell me. Tell me all about it," Nina said.

"Tell us," Quinn said.

"Is his dick big?"

"Of course the dick is big, have you seen his walk? The question is, is the sex good?"

"You guys are awful," Olivia shook her head laughing, "What happened to your concern for me being hurt?"

"You said it yourself, you are fine," Nina said, "How's the dick though?"

"Don't mind her," Quinn said, "How are you? What happened?"

"We were moving too fast so I ended it."

"How the hell…? Girl…Olivia, what is wrong with you? That man is a doctor. A fine doctor who makes me want to get sick so I can have him look at me," Nina said.

"You are not helping" Quinn said.

"I'm just trying to find out what is wrong with her. That man is perfect."

"He said he loved me," Olivia said lowly.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"He said that he loved me. It hasn't even been two months and he said that he loves me. That is too much, too fast," Olivia said somewhat frantically.

"Girl…," Nina held her hand up to stop anyone from interrupting her and the she put her head down on the table.

"Get your ass up," Quinn said trying not to laugh.

Nina sat up.

"Let me get this straight. You started a sexual relationship with your best friend in the whole wide world, he is fine, successful, and we have established that the dick is big. Judging by the way your happy ass has been at work, the sex is amazing but you decided that you were going to break it off because he said that he loved you."

"Yeah."

"I love you Olivia but you sound like a goofy bitch," Nina said.

Quinn laughed loudly.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Doctor—"

"Fine doctor," Quinn interjected.

"Fine doctor, big dick, amazing sex, and he loves you. You were blessed with all of these things and what do you do? You leave," Nina rolled her eyes, "You not only sound like but you look like a goofy bitch."

"It's complicated," Olivia said drily.

"Well clear it up for us," Nina said.

"He is still married and his divorce is still in the beginning stages—"

"He was still married with a divorce in the beginning stages when you opened your legs to him so next," Nina said. Olivia looked at her through squinted eyes. "Don't give me that look Olivia Carolyn. Until you bring me the real, I am going to shut down EVERY SINGLE OUNCE of bullshit that I hear so bring it."

Olivia was hesitant. She reached for another tequila shot and downed it before beginning to speak.

"He has been married for a really long time. Yes, he is getting a divorce but I don't want to a rebound girl. I don't want to be the one who he thinks he loves when in actuality, I am just the person that is there. I'm not special. Nothing about me has changed so why now? He is lonely, which makes him think that he loves me but he doesn't. He is lonely and he is looking for someone to fill that void. I can't be a fill in person for him because I…," Olivia stopped short of telling her whole truth.

"Liv—"

"No," Olivia held up her hand, "I came out tonight to have fun, not to talk about my feelings," Olivia stood. "I'm going to go dance."

Olivia walked away from the table and faded into the crowd before Quinn or Nina could stop her.

* * *

><p>Fitz looked around the lounge area. He wanted to go home because he was not feeling the club atmosphere tonight. He was in no mood to pretend that he was not hurting. Fitz was angry, confused, and wanted to be left alone but somehow he had let Harrison convince him to come out for a few drinks with two other colleagues, Mark Sloan and Jackson Avery.<p>

"Would you fix your face, Grant? For God's sakes, you look like you could cry at any moment," Mark said.

Fitz gave him the finger.

"As pretty as you are darling, I don't go that way," Mark said laughing.

"What's wrong Fitz?" Avery asked.

"I'm just tired," Fitz lied.

"He said the words _I love you_ too soon and scared his girl away," Harrison admitted. Fitz looked at him. "What? We are all grown. We all friends, no need to put on fronts and facades."

"Fitz, my man, you never say it first. You wait for her. It is just like sex, you let her cum and then you follow after," Mark said.

"You have such an amazing way with words," Avery said.

"I was just putting it into a context that we all could agree to," Mark shrugged taking a sip of his beer.

"It is not that I said it first, it is that she is—has shut me out. I thought we were better than that," Fitz admitted.

"The problem is that you are talking about two different relationships," Harrison said.

"Who is it?" Mark asked.

"Olivia," Harrison said.

A smirk came across Mark's face.

"What? Grant, I didn't know you had that in you," Mark grinned at him.

"Stop," Fitz said.

"I didn't say anything," Mark said.

"Let's keep it that way," Fitz said.

"I keep telling Fitz that it is a different type of relationship," Harrison said. "You cannot approach this as just her friend."

"I know that," Fitz said.

"Then where did you fuck up at?" Avery asked.

Fitz took a sip of his drink and let his eyes fall to the dance floor. The DJ started playing an old school mix. The first song was _Poison_ by Bell Biv Devoe.

"This is my song," Harrison finished off the rest of his drink, "As much as I enjoy you guys company, I am going to go find me some poison."

Fitz eyes went back to the dance floor. He surveyed the whole floor with his eyes settling on two girls dancing. One had on a red, form fitting dress and the other one—the one her couldn't take his eyes off had on a black top and matching skirt. She was holding what looked like a pair of heels in her hand as she danced with her friend.

"Whoever you are staring at has no idea you are up here," Avery said.

"Huh," Fitz looked at him.

"Go for it! Stop being a chicken shit and go after what you want," Mark said.

Fitz looked between both men as if he was weighing his options. He nodded slowly before getting up and making his way to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Olivia was having fun dancing with Quinn. One of her favorite songs of all time, <em>Poison<em> by Bell Biv Devoe was on. She was singing along as she swayed her hips to the beat, "_It's driving me out of my mind. That's why it's hard for me to find. Can't get it out of my head. Miss her, kiss her, love her._" Then both her and Quinn together, "_That girl is poisoooooon…Never trust a big butt and a smile. That girl is poisoooooon…_"

Olivia felt hands on her hips and someone pulling her towards them. She spun around quickly to give someone a piece of her mind for just touching her, only to have the cat take her tongue when she so Fitz.

"Hi," Fitz said.

"Hi."

Fitz just looked at Olivia. She looked beautiful up close, even in the light of the club. As he took in the sight of her, any anger or hurt that he felt at her shutting him out vanished temporarily. He was now lost in her.

The DJ changed the song, _I Like _by Guy started playing.

Olivia grabbed his hand with her free one, "Dance with me."

She didn't wait for him respond, she turned around and started swaying her hips to the music. It took a few seconds for him to catch the beat but once he did, he danced with her. Their bodies moved as one as danced.

In her slightly tipsy state, Olivia danced as seductively as she could. She was swaying her hips and grinding her butt into him. She wanted to turn him out on this dance floor but Fitz didn't miss a beat. He was right behind her, matching her rhythmic hip moments with some moves of his own. He was not going to be fooled my her moving hips, no matter how much they turned him on.

Fitz bent down and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk."

She turned around to face him, "Do we?"

"Olivia," he looked at her.

"Okay."

She grabbed his hand as she danced her way through the crowd. Once they were off of the dance floor, she turned to him.

"Talk," she gestured that he had the floor.

"Not here," he said, "Meet me out front in 10 minutes."

And with that he walked away. Olivia stood staring at his back until she could no longer see him. Part of her wanted to go back to the dance floor just to spite him for thinking he could tell her what to do but the other part of her want to jump on him. She didn't know if it was the alcohol mixed with the dancing but her body was hot for him.

Olivia walked back to her table to tell her friends that she was leaving. Once she got there, Nina and Quinn gave her a knowing look. Nina handed her clutch with a smirk on her face.

"Stop," Olivia said putting on her shoes.

"I didn't say anything," Nina said.

"Your face said it all," Olivia grabbed Nina's drink and finished it.

"Bitch," Nina shook her head.

"You'll get over it," Olivia started walking away.

"I hope he fucks up your walking for a few days," Nina yelled after her.

Olivia just threw up two fingers as she walked away and out of sight of her friends.

Outside, Fitz waited. A million things were going through his mind. He didn't know what he was going to say to her but he knew that they needed to talk. She couldn't keep hiding from him.

He noticed her outfit before her noticed her. The heels that she wore had to give her at least another 5 inches in height. Fitz took her in as she walked towards him. Once she was close, he looked at her face. Fitz was prepared to be all business with her.

"Did you drive here?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Fitz led the way to his car.

They drove in silence for ten minutes. Olivia was growing impatient. She wanted very much so to get whatever talk they had to have over with.

"Fitz."

"Hmm?"

"You wanted to talk and we're not talking."

"I'm driving."

"So you can't walk and chew gum at the same time?"

Fitz chuckled, "You're cute."

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the window. They continued to drive in silence for another ten minutes until Fitz turned his car onto a secluded parking lot by a neighborhood park. Fitz shut off the car and turned to face Olivia.

"You have been avoiding me."

"I've been busy."

"You're full of shit."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Fitzgerald—"

"Olivia, of all people, you shouldn't bullshit me," he said as he stared into her eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"Honesty. A reason, hell, anything is better than the silence that I have been getting from you." He waited but Olivia didn't say anything. "Was I wrong?"

"What?"

"I felt something. Was I wrong?"

"…Fitz, you don't want me," Olivia said.

"Don't do that Olivia."

"Do what—"

"Try to tell me how I feel. If you don't want me that is fine but I will not let you try to tell me what my feelings are," Fitz snapped.

Olivia sighed and looked out of the window.

"I am willing to play this game as long as you are," Fitz sat back in his seat.

Olivia was trying to figure out if telling the truth—telling her truth was the thing she should do. If she crossed this line with him, they would both be out there, hanging at the mercy of love.

"…I don't think that this is going to work," Olivia started, "You're in the process of getting a divorce. I don't want to be your thing to do until you find yourself."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Fitz snapped. Olivia looked at him. "I am so tired of everyone thinking that I don't know what I want or what is best for me."

"No one who has been married as long as you have gets a divorce just to get into a relationship with someone else," Olivia said matter-of-factly.

"You're bullshitting again," Fitz said calmly. "I told you I can play this game as long as you can."

"…I have issues, not the crazy kind but issues," Olivia paused.

"Okay." Fitz looked at her quizzically.

"When I was younger, my mother walked out on my dad and I. She came back, eventually but she still left. It was so sudden. It was just there one minute and gone the next. No one knew anything. My dad took it really hard and I…," Olivia paused. Fitz put his hand on Olivia's. "I didn't have time to take hard. Everything happened internally."

Olivia was having a hard time talking about her mother. It was the one thing that she hated talking about because there were so many wounds that was left untreated that it always left her feeling like this vulnerable little eleven year old girl again. But for the sake of not bullshitting with Fitz, she decided to continue.

"After the first four months, I stopped waiting for her to come back. I learned early in life not to get too attached to people because even the people who are supposed to be there for you and love you unconditionally, they hurt you and they leave you."

"I'm not…"

Olivia held up her hand, silencing Fitz.

"This isn't about you," Olivia said quickly, "Well it's about you but it's not about you." Olivia paused trying to get her thoughts together.

"…I can't breathe." Fitz looked at her with concern in his eyes, "There is a physical ache that I feel when I am not around you. I don't like that feeling. I'm getting attached to this," she motioned to the space in between them. "My heart is telling me yes and my head is telling me no. My head is winning. I feel like…like I'm not good enough and that this is going to ruin our friendship. Plus, I think that it is far too early for you to jump into another relationship."

Olivia finally stopped speaking. She looked down at her hand, Fitz was holding it.

"How come you never told me about your mom?"

"I don't discuss Maya," Olivia said.

"Why?" Olivia cut a sharp look at him that stopped he from prying any further. "Truth for truth," Fitz said, "I love you." Olivia looked at him. "I'm not saying this because I am lonely or lost. I'm saying this because this is how I feel. I have felt this way for a very long time. From the day that I first met you, I felt something," he paused. "I was married so I buried my feelings but I knew that I had to have you in my life so I settled for friendship," he looked away shaking his head, "If I just had the courage back then that I have now, we wouldn't be here."

His voice trailed off as if he was thinking.

"Where would we be?"

Fitz looked at her and gave a small smile.

"We would be married with three, maybe four kids. We would live in a brownstone in Brooklyn Heights. Right now, I would be making spaghetti because you love pasta and although you know how to cook, you don't like to. You would be entertaining the kids. Showing how much you are superwoman by going between videogames with our sons to coloring with our daughter."

Olivia watched him as he spoke. In this moment, she knew, she knew that feelings that they both felt for each other was love. The way that he spoke about what would have been their life told Olivia that he was serious. In his mind, Fitz had built a life with her. His words were pulling at her heart and silencing her fears.

Before she could let her thoughts talk her out of it, Olivia went with her heart and she kissed him. It was a kiss that was deep and raw with need. She wanted her kiss to him that she was sorry for not believing him, for leaving him. She wanted her kiss to tell him all of the words that she still could not say to him.

* * *

><p>Fitz was having trouble getting his key into his door. Olivia was not helping with the sucking she was doing on his neck. He needed to get into the house.<p>

"Livvie…," Fitz groaned.

"You're a doctor. You should be able to opening a door without letting this distract you," Olivia bit down on his neck lightly.

A moan escaped his lips. Olivia smirked and pulled back, allow him to open the door without any distractions.

Fitz was finally able to get the door open. They stumbled into the house. As soon as the door closed their lips crashed into each other's. Fitz had her pressed against the door as their lips battled each other. He took in her full lips, sucking deeply. They feasted on each other's lips as if this was their last meals. There was no need for air, they breathing for each other and using this kiss as their life source.

Olivia worked on his belt, within a matter of seconds, she had his pants undone and was running her hand up and down the full length of his erection.

There was no time for foreplay or to properly remove clothes. There was just the raw, hot desire that was boiling inside of both of them.

Fitz picked Olivia up and right there, with her skirt lift up at her waist and her thong slid to the side, he took her. There was gasp at first insertion and moans mixed with profanity as Fitz slammed into her. With one leg wrapped around his waist and the other slung over his shoulder, she begged for him to not stop as he went deeper with each stroke. It was the fingers that rubbed circles on her clit in the opposite direction of his thrusting hips that sent her over the top. She let out a scream loud enough to wake the dead and repeatedly moaned out his name as her orgasm took over.

* * *

><p>Olivia lay in bed watching Fitz. He had drifted off after their third round but Olivia's mind kept her wide awake. Besides the front door, they had managed to sex on the top few stepshallway and his bedroom floor. By the time, they finally made it to the bed, it was only used for Fitz to sleep.

Olivia wanted to wake him. She had this desire to touch him, to feel him. She started at his waistline, drawing circles on his stomach as she moved up. Olivia buried her face in the crook of neck. She kissed him lightly and then licked from his neck to his jaw line. She traced his jaw line with her tongue and nibbled on his chin.

"Hello to you too," Fitz said in a voice still full with sleep.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he pulled her on top of him.

Olivia straddled him.

"You fell asleep on me," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry," Fitz rubbed his eyes, fully opening them. "Come here."

Olivia bent down and Fitz took her lips into his mouth. He flicked his tongue across her lips before slipping it into her mouth. They shared a deep and passionate kiss.

Olivia broke the kiss.

"I want to make love to you," she said.

Fitz licked his lips and smiled. His hands found her hips and he began to rub her thighs.

"No," Olivia grabbed his hands and pinned them down above his head, "I want to make love to you."

Fitz licked his lips again as if he was tasting her words.

Olivia kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss because she wanted to put her mouth on other parts of his body. After leaving his lips, she kissed his chin and made way down. She touched the spot on his neck that she now knew was his spot, licking and sucking until she had made her mark.

Olivia continued her way down his body. She licked around his nipples and then placed kisses on his abs. She would kiss down, lick up, and then kiss back down again. She bit the skin above his navel causing a moan to escape his lips. Olivia smiled against his skin as he continued her descent.

Olivia ran her nails across the entire length of Fitz's penis. She grabbed his length and moved her hand up and down a few times before placing it into her mouth. She nibbled lightly at the tip before licking circles around the head.

"Shit," Fitz groaned.

Olivia's mouth took in all of Fitz as she began to move her head up and down on his length. She sucked all of him in and then pulled him out with a loud pop before placing him back into the warmth of her mouth.

"Livvie…fuck," Fitz groaned. He was close when he grabbed a handful on her hair and pulled her up. Olivia smiled knowingly. "I need to be inside of you."

Olivia positioned herself with his erection at her center. She grabbed his penis and slid down on top of it. There was a gasp that escaped her lips and Olivia wondered if she would ever get use to his full size.

Fitz grabbed her hips and Olivia grabbed his hands, interlocking their fingers as she shook her head no. She began, slowly at first, grinding her hips in a circular motion. Olivia picked up the pace as she began to rock back and forth.

"Fuck…Olivia…shit," Fitz growled.

Olivia was enjoying the position that she had Fitz in. She loved making love to him, pleasuring him. She loved when he called out her name.

She bent down to whisper in his ear, "This feels so good baby. You're so BIG." Olivia bit down on his earlobe.

That was all that Fitz could take. He needed to take some control because he was ready to explode but he could not release himself until she came first. Fitz latched onto the nipple that was not far from his mouth and began to suck.

"Oh, fuck," Olivia moaned.

Fitz hands went to her hips as he began to take over. He slammed her hips down onto his thrust as he still sucked her nipple. He was using her breast to pacify him from scream out.

"Ahhhh," Olivia's hands slammed onto the headboard, palms up. "Don't stop…fuck…please…DON'T STOP!"

Olivia closed her eyes and scratched at the headboard.

Fitz let go of her breast as he spoke, "Look at me…Olivia, I need to see you cum."

Olivia looked down at Fitz. Their eyes met and he latched on to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

"Oh, God…fuck Fitz…don't stop," she screamed.

Fitz continued his assault on her body as she watched him. When she, it was hard, her orgasm shook her whole body to the core. He held her through the whole thing as her body shook and soon after he followed.

Their orgasm was so intense that neither of them spoke. They were just there, together and that's how they both fell asleep, together with him still inside of her and with her wrapped in his arms.


	8. City Lights

**City Lights**

Olivia walked into the bedroom with just a towel around her. Her shower had worked to soothe some of the ache that she felt on her body but she wanted nothing more than to lie in bed all day. This is the exact reason why she never drank. This is the exact reason why she never wore her highest of heels. This was the reason she never went out because this was always what her mornings. She thanked God that she didn't have a headache but her body still needed rest.

"I hope you didn't use all of the hot water," came his voice, still laced with sleep.

"No, I did not."

"You were in there a long time," he shifted, still holding on tight to his pillow.

"I was not," Olivia walked into his closet, "I need to borrow some clothes."

"For what?"

"To wear home."

"Livvie," Fitz groaned.

"What?" She peeked out from his closet.

"Come back to bed, it is too early," he reached his hands out to her.

"It is after 11," she said as she walked towards the bed.

"Like I said, it is too early."

He pulled her down onto the bed once she was in close enough reach. Her towel fell open and she went to fix it but Fitz swatted her hands away.

"Leave it. I like you like this."

"You like me naked and exposed?"

"I like you bare and open."

Olivia turned in his arms and looked at him.

"That was a good one. Nice play on words there sir."

"That was the truth," he smiled at her.

"You're cute."

"Just a little."

Olivia smiled at him.

"You should kiss me for treating me like a cheap one night stand."

"What?" Olivia chuckled, "How did I treat you like a cheap one night stand?"

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye," Fitz pouted.

"I didn't want to wear out my welcome."

"You think too much," Fitz face became serious.

"That has been a problem of mine since I was a child," Olivia looked into his eyes, "Did I upset you?"

She was joking but when she noticed his face, she became serious and repeated the question.

"A little but that's you so I'll get over it," Fitz shrugged it off.

Olivia sat up wrapping the towel around herself.

"Seriously?" Olivia looked at him.

"Is this going to be a thing now?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

Fitz sat up on his elbows.

"It can sometimes be hard to deal with your lack of faith in me and the walls that you put up," Fitz said honestly.

"Wow. You've been holding this in for awhile."

"There is also your sarcasm," Fitz pinched her nose, "But that is you so I don't sweat it."

"I'm sorry. I just…old habits but since you brought it to my attention, I will try to stop."

"Wow. You actually have a heart that cares somewhere in there."

"Now who is the sarcastic one?"

"I learned from the best."

"Anyway," Olivia rolled her eyes, "Are we good?"

"We're great."

"Good because I am comfortable now and I'm not leaving."

"Great because you are exactly where you are supposed to be." Fitz gave her a quick kiss, "Now can I please go back to sleep?"

Olivia laughed lightly and Fitz wrapped his arms around her. They talked for a little bit until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Fitz stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching Olivia unnoticed. She was dancing and singing along with the music that came from the stereo as she washed dishes. He was surprised that Olivia actually had a nice singing voice. Fitz smiled as he watched her, thinking that he could get use to this.<p>

As the song was coming to an end, Fitz made his presence known.

"I do have a dishwasher," he said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I know."

"You cooked?"

"I cooked," Olivia shut off the water and turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Fitz eyed her.

Olivia giggled and held her hand out to shake his, "Hello sir! I am Olivia in a potential relationship. I cook at least once a month because I am busy and it is my simple way I care and I was thinking about you."

"Nice to meet you," he pulled her into him. "You didn't have to cook," Fitz kissed her, "But thank you."

"It is no problem," she pulled away from him, "I was just tired of sleeping. I had to get up and do something. I don't know how you can sleep all day."

"It is not hard when you spent some time working on call. You sleep when you can and when you sleep, you sleep long."

Olivia nodded.

"Sit down. I'll make you a plate," Olivia turned around grabbed a plate, "I didn't make anything fancy. It's just lasagna."

Olivia didn't hear Fitz approach her from behind but she felt his presence close to her before he touched her.

"Lasagna is fine," he placed an open mouth kiss on her neck and licked a trail from her neck to her ear and bit lightly.

Olivia's breath hitched and she stilled under his touch.

"I hate you so much," Olivia spoke just above a whisper.

"You don't," Fitz bit her neck.

A moan escaped Olivia's lips and Fitz chuckled. The vibrations sent a shock straight to Olivia's center. She closed her eyes trying to gain her composure. It took all of her willpower and a little help from God for her to be able to slip out of his embrace and put some distance between them.

"God, you're insatiable."

Fitz leaned against the counter.

"You say that like it is a bad thing."

He wiggled his eyebrows causing her to giggle. Fitz decided in that moment that her laugh was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard.

"We have to talk so sit down," Olivia said.

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"I promise everything is fine."

Fitz eyed her for a second before taking a seat on one of the stools by the kitchen island. Olivia made him a plate of lasagna, garlic bread, and salad. She sat his plate in front of him and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and handed it to him.

Fitz took the beer and squinted his eyes at her.

"Who are you?"

"Shut up before I never do anything nice for you again."

Fitz threw his hands up in mock surrender. He opened his beer and took a sip before speaking.

"Okay, you wanted to talk, so go."

"I think we should talk about what we are doing here. We kind of put feelings out there last night but I had been drinking so I want to make sure we are on the same page with what is going on with us."

"Okay," Fitz smirked at her as he took a forkful of lasagna.

Olivia rolled her eyes but continued to speak, "I like my life to be as organized as can be without any mess so I tend to plan things out. In order for me to do that I for us to be as clear about what we are doing. Are we going to just continue to have sex or are we…" Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Are we what?" Fitz looked at her.

"…Are we more than just two really good friends having sex?"

Fitz flashed her a lopsided grin.

"I am whatever you want me to be," Fitz paused and took in the Olivia's facial expressions. She looked as if she was holding her breath, preparing herself for whatever he was about to say. Fitz decided to just speak from his heart, "Liv, I love you and I have for a very long time. I am here to be whatever you want me to be. If you prefer that we stay friends who have really great sex, I will fine with that but I personally would love to see where this relationship can go."

Olivia smiled.

"I am very much afraid of this because I have a horrible track record with relationships but I willing to try."

"That's good. Trying is the first step towards greatness."

"And this is going to be great."

"This is going to be great."

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at the phone and rolled her eyes. In this moment, she was thankful for conference calls because for some reason she was not able to contain her annoyance at the caller on the other end of the phone. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on.<p>

"Chris…Chris, look…you called me. Your client is the one who needs the air time so either you take what I have or go to another station."

Olivia didn't want to sound rude but she was not in the mood to negotiate when she was doing him a favor in the first place.

"Liv, the kid is a future literary genius-"

"That maybe the case but right now, he is an up and coming author with a book that has been out for 6 weeks already but is not making any real buzz. You need this interview if you don't want people to forget his name before they even get the proper spelling of it down." Olivia paused to give him a chance to respond. When he didn't she continued, "He is going to come out on the win end of this. He is getting a write up on our website, his name will be listed in the promo, and he is getting a 4 minute segment."

Olivia wanted to say how that was more than fair considering that his management had clearly dropped the ball on the promotion on the book but she didn't want to go in for the kill when it wasn't necessary.

They spoke for a few more minutes with Chris still acting as if his client had a book on the New York Times Best Seller list and Olivia working hard to not insult the man and remain professional. She ended the conversation that seemed to be going nowhere by telling him that he had a week to decide if his client wanted to do the interview or not.

After hanging up, she let out a sigh and placed her head on her desk. There was a knock on her office door. She ignored it but soon after heard the door open followed by the sound of heels walking toward her.

"It is about damn time. I thought you would never get off the phone."

The tone of Nina's voice told her this was a social visit and not a work related one which was a small relief for Olivia.

"What is it," Olivia spoke with her head still down.

"Well I walked over here under the guise of you helping me edited this piece that I am working on but the real reason that I came is because I haven't heard from you in two days and I wanted to see and hear about all the damage that Fitz has done."

Olivia slowly raised her head from the desk and stared blankly at her friend.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope don't give me that look."

"Nina Simone Lewis don't make me give you this look."

"There is a bite mark on your collar," Nina smiled.

"Oh, God."

"Tell me everything," Nina sat down.

"There is nothing to tell."

"I haven't heard from you in two days and you have bite marks, there is a story there."

"A bite mark," Olivia corrected.

"A VISIBLE bite mark," Nina corrected, "There is no telling how many bite marks that I can't see."

Olivia broke. She laughed lightly and that told Nina that she was spot on.

"Spill it."

"We talked and we have an understanding."

"Help me understand how the dick was inserted into the vagina."

"Nina!"

"What? You are beating around the bush."

"When have I ever talked about my sex life?"

"When have I ever asked?"

"Good point."

"Spill it."

For the next 20 minutes, Olivia filled Nina in on what happened since they had last seen one another.

"Wow," Nina nodded and smiled, "I'm happy for you and slightly jealous of you." Nina paused, "Does he have any brothers or cousins over the age of 18?"

Olivia laughed.

"No brothers but he has cousins."

"Follow up question; does any of them live on the east coast?"

"One in Boston and one in Philly."

"This could work."

"Stop."

Somewhere in the conversation, the mood had changed. Nina could tell that something was bothering Olivia.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liv, come on. It is me. What is wrong?"

"Everything is perfect…" Olivia's voice trailed off.

"But?"

"There is no but."

"You're lying. It is okay to talk about your emotions and feelings. That doesn't make you weak."

"I never said-"

"You don't have to say. I am the longest friend that you have had. I have lived with you before. I know you."

Olivia was hesitant at first but she knew that if she talked to anyone about this, it would be Nina so she just let it out.

"I have never in any of my relationships felt this much so soon and so fast. Even before we decided to see where this relationship could go, it was…different. The sex never felt like just sex. It felt like he was making love to me. I have never felt so desired and wanted and free and beautiful and it scares me. It scares me because I know that I can't give that feeling back to him. It scares me so I can't get out of my head. I can't stop thinking off all the ways that this is not going to work. I am trying to find a way out before we even start because the perfectionist in me won't allow me to take on anything that I know I won't be at least be good at. I work long hours. I don't cook because I barely eat. I'm not kid person. I'm not good at saying I love you. I haven't had a lot of sexual experience because I have mostly dated my job, very boring men, or been single. I mean I know I am good in bed but I haven't done super freaky. What if he gets bored with me? I want this…I just…I don't know."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I have issues."

"No. That was a lot to take in. Just give me a minute to process everything you just said."

The sat in silence for a few minutes before Nina spoke up.

"I don't know who or what in your past life made you feel like you were undeserving of love but whatever it was, whatever thing that happened to you, know that you deserve love. You deserve someone who makes you feel desired, wanted, free, and beautiful. And you know what? You don't have to be perfect to get that. Life and love is beautiful and messy. And what you have with Fitz is the most rare and beautiful form of love that you can have. That man knows you. You guys are friends. Damn good friends, even closer than you and I because we lost contact for a few years. This man has seen you at your worst and knows some of your deepest secrets and still chooses to love you anyway. Don't let that go. Do not let fear of the unknown push you away from that."

"I know that. It is just not easy."

"But what is? Anything worth having is worth fighting for."

Olivia looked at her for a long moment, "When did you become the smart, reasonable thinking one?"

"I can occasionally pull something out when you are not being the levelheaded one," Nina looked Olivia in her eyes, "If it helps. Think of this as your career. You wanted it to be successful so you worked hard to get where you are today. You weren't perfect when you started out. You wanted it so you worked for it and now you are a pro and everything worked out great."

Olivia nodded. She already knew most of what Nina said was true but for whatever reason, her mind always went to the worst outcome before it even had a chance to process the good. It was like her way of protecting herself. If she was prepared for the worst, she would always be ready. This wasn't the ideal way to live but it was what had worked for her, or at least it did until Fitz. He had changed everything.

And right there, in that moment, Olivia vowed to change everything as well.

* * *

><p>The ringing of his phone woke Fitz from his sleep. He was laying on the couch with the basketball game on low. Fitz didn't know how long he had been asleep, he just remembered coming in from the gym and taking a shower before settling in to watch the game that he missed. He grabbed his phone off of the coffee table before his voicemail could pick it up.<p>

"Hello."

"Were you sleep?"

He smiled instantly at the sound of Olivia's voice.

"Yeah."

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just had this crazy idea to take you to get a late night snack. But when I got to your door, I figured I should have called first so I'm calling and it looks like I woke you up from your sleep."

"You're outside?"

"I'm in my car so don't worry about it. You can go back to sleep."

"I'm at the door."

Olivia looked up at his door to see him waving at her. She rolled down her window.

"I really should have called before I came by. It wasn't important so if you need to go back to sleep for work tomorrow, its fine."

"Give me ten minutes to change my clothes."

"You don't need to do anything fancy," she yelled after him.

Fitz nodded and went into the house to change. Eight minutes later, he came out of the house. He was dressed casually in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a gray t-shirt. He got in the car and she drove off.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling up to her building. They took the elevator to her floor in silence. When they got to her floor, Olivia walked past her door. Fitz eyes her but followed her anyway.

"Perks of living on the top floor is that you have access to the rooftop," Olivia said, answering the question that Fitz didn't answer.

"I never knew that this was the door to the roof. I just thought you had really, really quiet neighbors," Fitz followed her up the steps.

"I'm a little afraid of heights so I've only been up here twice before."

Fitz was about to say something but he stopped before he could get the words out as he took in the sight before him. The rooftop was fully lit by candles. There were blankets laid out and a picnic basket sitting on a small table for two. Fitz turned to Olivia and his mouth fell open.

Olivia had taken off her coat and she stood before him in a black lace dress. The dress was low cut in the front showing the perfect amount of cleavage. It was short in the front exposing her thighs but came a little bit past her knees in the back.

All Fitz could do was stare. Olivia smiled and looked away for a brief second.

"I had this bright idea to do this romantic picnic," she took his hand and walked him over to the table.

Seeing the back of—or the lack thereof her dress brought back Fitz voice.

"Shit, Liv."

Olivia smiled because her dress had the desired effect but chose to ignore his words. She instead explained what they had to eat.

"I went for simple so we have an antipasto platter, chocolate covered strawberries and plain ones, cherries, sliced peaches, whipped cream, and of course wine," Olivia listed off the items.

Fitz heard Olivia speaking but his mind was clouded. All he could think about was touching her. He reached out and let his fingers trace her spine. Olivia's breath got caught in her throat. She took a moment to compose herself.

"The view is amazing," Olivia said.

"It is," Fitz voice was laced with arousal. He was not looking at what Olivia was looking at.

"I never knew you could see so many of the city lights from here."

"Livvie," Fitz voice was low and full of need.

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She placed her hand on top of his, interlocking their fingers.

"You can help yourself whenever you are ready to eat."

The both knew that she was not talking about the food spread that lay before him. Fitz reached over Olivia and with his free hand, he grabbed the bowl of peach slices and one of the cans of whipped cream off of the table. He led Olivia to the pile of blankets.

From the moment they both sat down, they could not keep their hands off of each other. Olivia had straddled him as their mouth connected. His tongue slowly parted her lips as hands roamed over body parts. Their tongues battled as if they were each other's source of oxygen. He bit lightly on her bottom lip and then sucked it into his mouth. Olivia's hands found their way under his shirt. Her nails scraped lightly against his chiseled abs.

When they came up for air, Olivia took Fitz's shirt off. In one swift motion Fitz flipped them. Olivia lay on her back giggling. Fitz looked down at her.

"This is amazing. Thank you."

Olivia went in for a kiss but Fitz had other plans. He grabbed the whipped cream and began his descent down her body. He left a trail of open mouth kisses on both skin and lace. Fitz started at her knee making a whipped cream path that his tongue would follow. He lifted her dress to continue his path but stopped and let out a groan when he realized that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Livvie," her name came out as a moan.

"I had to match the bottom half with the top."

Fitz licked his lips and bent down and placed a kiss on her lower lips. Olivia's body trembled. Fitz continued you make a whipped cream trail. He grabbed slice and placed into her lips halfway. He added whipped cream all around the peach slice. When he was done, there was a trail from her knees to above her navel. Fitz looked down at the feast before him.

Fitz placed a kiss on her knee and then he used his tongue to start on the whipped cream. He licked up her thigh and suck down and then he repeat the motion on her other leg. Olivia moaned. The anticipation was killing her. She needed to feel his mouth on her center.

"Fitz," his name came out sounding like a moan and a low gasp.

Fitz sucked on her inner thigh as he worked his way up. He placed one long lick on her center. Olivia's hand went to his curls. She needed more but Fitz was enjoying his feast of peaches, cream, and her.

"Fitz," she whimpered.

Fitz slowly pulled the peach out and dragged it across her slit. He reached up to give her the peach. Olivia's opened her mouth and sucked in the piece of fruit and his fingers. Fitz winked at her and then proceeded with the task at hand. He inserted his tongue where the fruit had once rested and he buried himself inside of her. Olivia's juices mixed with the taste of peaches and cream was the sweetest thing that Fitz had ever tasted. He couldn't get enough. He curled his tongue hitting her spot and causing more of her nectar to flow freely. Fitz moaned at the taste of her on his tongue sending a jolt of electricity coursing through her body.

Olivia screamed his name and a quite a few profanities as her toes began to curl. Fitz started rubbing circles on her clit and that was all it took. Olivia closed her eyes as she felt the waves of a body trembling orgasm began to hit her. Olivia momentarily lost her voice. She was unable to do anything.

Fitz held her shaking form as he began to slowly kiss his way back up her body. As soon as he was close enough, Olivia kissed him. They shared the last taste of her orgasm as the tongues danced. Olivia began working on his shorts. Her whole body was on fire and he was the only one who could help her. She needed him to be inside of her. Olivia slipped her hands into his boxers and gripped his penis. She began moving her hands up and his full length. Fitz let out a moan into her mouth.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hands and pinned them above her head.

"You have to stop doing that," he spoke against her lips.

"Why?"

Olivia kissed the side of his mouth and then his chin before going back to his lips. Together they pulled down his shorts. Fitz lined himself up with her opening and slide in slowly. Olivia gasped.

"Fuck," Fitz closed his eyes for a moment.

He slowly began to move. Olivia locked her ankles behind his back as she began to roll her hips to meet his thrust. Fitz began to pick up his pace as he found the right rhythm. He alternated fast long strokes and slowly moving his hips in a circular motion.

"Oh…God," Olivia moaned.

Fitz gripped Olivia's shoulders tightly to help him get more leverage as he slammed her down onto his erection. Fitz began to jackhammer into her.

"Shit, shit, shit, fuck YES…FIIIIIITZ," Olivia screamed.

He slowed his pace, giving her long, slow strokes. He released the grip on her shoulders and brought a hand down to her center and began massaging her clit. Fitz buried his face in her neck.

"Shit, Liv."

"I'm close," Olivia licked his shoulder.

"Let go."

Fitz sucked on her ear and encouraged her to come. The feel of his breath on her ear mixed with his deep thrust sent her over the edge. Olivia screamed his name so loud that she was sure somebody had heard but she didn't care. She was too busy enjoying her second orgasm. Fitz continued to pump into her and within a few seconds, his body stilled. He thrust into her two more times moan her name as his orgasm overtook him. He held onto her tightly has his body shuddered. He collapsed on top of her, still careful not to put all of his weight on her.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before he pulled out and rolled over on to his back.

"This is the best picnic, I have ever been on in my life," Fitz breathed out.

"Yes. This was pretty nice."

"It is going to be fun trying to top this," Fitz said.

"I love competition," Olivia looked at him.

"As do I," Fitz gave her a quick a peck on the lips.

"This is going to be great."

"This is going to be great," he repeat with boyish grin.


	9. Head Games

**Head Games**

"This sunrise is beautiful," Fitz spoke against Olivia's neck as his grip around her waist tightened.

"It...is," Olivia breathed out.

Olivia bit down on her lip to stop the moan that threatened to come out. She was sitting on Fitz's lap as he thrust into her at an incredibly slow pace.

"I have never seen the sunrise like this before," Fitz said.

Olivia tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled it causing him to look at her.

"Can you please stop talking about the fucking sunrise?"

"It just so beau-"

Olivia kissed Fitz to silence him. They shared a long passionate kiss with both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Olivia sucked Fitz bottom lip into her mouth and bit it before pulling away slightly.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"You're such a bad girl and very impatient," Fitz continued to control the movement of Olivia's hips as he moved her up and down slowly into his thrust. "But I love it when you get like this."

Without warning, Fitz slammed Olivia down onto his erection causing her to scream out. He kissed her, swallowing her moans. Fitz on firmly to Olivia's hips as he thrust in and out of her going faster and faster. Olivia's cries were swallowed as Fitz sucked her full lips into his mouth. He bit her bottom lip and then ran his tongue across it to soothe the sting. Olivia broke the kiss, attempting to catch her breath as a mixture of loud moans and curse words escaped her.

"You have to be quiet or you're going to wake the neighbors," Fitz teased.

"I don't…shiiiit…fuck…them," Olivia dropped her head onto Fitz shoulder.

Fitz slowed his pace, giving her long deep strokes as his hand slipped into the space between them. He began rubbing slow circles on her clit.

"Oh fuck…God, yes!" Olivia breathed against his neck, "Please, baby…don't…stop. Please don't stop!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Fitz began moving his finger faster on her clit.

Olivia's toes curled and her hand went straight to his curls as she felt the first wave of her orgasm hit her. Fitz held onto her tightly as he thrust into her faster and harder will still massaging her clit. Olivia closed her eyes tightly and moaned his name. She placed open mouth kisses from his shoulder to his ear before taking the earlobe into her mouth.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, "so much."

Her words are what sent him over the edge. With a curse and a moan of her name, he released himself inside of her.

They stayed in their embrace for long moments trying to catch their breath. After a long while, with them actually watching the sunrise this time, they finally decided to get up. They cleaned up their mess on the rooftop and made their way down to her apartment.

Once in her apartment, Fitz went to take a shower while Olivia loaded the dishwasher. After she was finished, she grabbed her phone and made a call.

"What."

"Well, hello to you too," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry," Nina said, "What is it?"

"I was calling because I need you to sit in on a meeting for me today."

"Olivia," Nina groaned.

Olivia was about to say something but gasped instead when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked.

"Nothing."

"So why can't you go to this meeting?"

Fitz slid his hand down her thigh and began to pull her dress up. Olivia turned to look at him. He gave her an innocent smile.

"I'm not feeling too well," Olivia lied.

"What's wrong?"

Fitz dipped a finger into her center and moved it in and out of her slowly. Olivia tried to move away but he held her tighter while adding another finger.

"I think it was something that I ate," Olivia spoke with a shaky voice.

"Oh, girl, you sound awful."

"I knooow," Olivia tried hard not to let a moan escape her lips.

"I think you are faking because you were just sounding fine a minute ago," Nina said.

"Shit," Olivia mumbled.

"What?"

Fitz had three fingers twisting inside of her and was now rubbing slow circles on her clit. Olivia's head fell forward onto the counter and she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

"Olivia?"

"Yes," Olivia spoke lowly as a moan escaped her lips.

"Are you-"

"I'm not feeling…oh, God…"

"You are! You nasty ass-"

"Nina, I have to hang up," Olivia voice was shaky, her orgasm coming.

"Bitch, you-"

Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

"Oh, God…I hate you," Olivia moaned.

"No you don't," Fitz leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Judging by how wet you are, I would say that you love me a whole lot."

Fitz felt her center began to grip him.

"Fuck Fitz!"

Olivia's legs shook and she screamed his name. Fitz held her tightly, massaging her through her orgasm. After her breathing returned to normal, Olivia turned her head to look at him.

"You do know that I am never going to live this down."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips, "You'll be fine."

Olivia turned to face him.

"I thought you were getting in the shower."

"I was but I wanted you to join me. When I came in and saw you leaned over the counter, I couldn't help myself," Fitz put the fingers that were just inside of her up to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. He hummed in delight at her taste.

Olivia kissed him. She slid her tongue across his lip waiting for access. Fitz opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Olivia's. As they kissed, Olivia shifted them so that Fitz was now standing against the counter. She started to massage him through his shorts. Fitz moaned in her mouth. He broke the kiss when he felt her hand grip him.

"Livvie," Fitz groaned.

"Yes?"

Olivia was sucking on his neck and moving her hand up and down his now erect penis. Fitz didn't say anything, he moaned and started thrusting into her tight grip. Olivia graved her teeth from his throat to his ear.

"I want you in my mouth," Olivia bit his ear, "Can I please-"

"Yes," Fitz said quickly cutting her off.

Olivia smiled against his neck. His eagerness excited her. He had brought her to multiple orgasms from just this morning alone so she was happy for the chance to return the favor.

Olivia kissed a trail from his neck to his stomach and knelt down in front of him, taking his pants with her. She gripped his penis and ran her hand up and down as she placed a kisses on the tip. Her kisses turned into licks as she swirled her tongue around his tip and then down his length. She licked down on one side and then up the other before placing him into her mouth.

"Shit," Fitz closed his eyes.

The warmth of her mouth was a welcomed comfort. Olivia moved her mouth down, taking as much of him in as possible. She held him in her mouth for a few seconds before she started to move. Olivia's mouth and hands worked together. She twirled her tongue around him, leaving no part of him untouched. When she released him from her mouth, her hand jerked him off as her mouth sucked his balls.

"Oh, God…fuck, Liv…shit!"

Fitz didn't recognize his own voice. He had never in his life experienced anything like what he was feeling now. Fitz heard his name faintly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was looking up at him with hooded eyes. Fitz gripped the edge of the counter for support because he felt his legs getting weak.

Olivia grazed her teeth lightly from the base to the tip, taking him in her mouth fully again.

"I'm close," Fitz thrust into her mouth.

Olivia massaged his balls, bring him over the edge. Fitz body stilled and exploded in her mouth moaning her name repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Fitz and Olivia were sitting in her living room trying to find something to watch on television. She was going through different movie descriptions trying to find something that they would both be interest in.<p>

Fitz was enjoying his personal day with Olivia. They spent the entire day having sex, eating, and just being them. They talked and cuddled and just enjoyed each other's company. It was the best day that Fitz had had in a long time. It was stress free and much needed.

"Do you want kids?"

"What?" Olivia looked at Fitz.

Seeing the look on her face, Fitz slightly regretted asking her but it had been on his mind as he watched her reading the movie descriptions. He had studied her face, every movement. The serious, yet warm look that her face held. Fitz started thinking about how beautiful a child with her features would be. The question was on his mind so he just asked.

"Do you want kids?" Olivia looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Fitz chuckled at her expression. "I have always been curious. We've never talked about it so I figured I would ask."

"Fitzgerald Grant, are you trying to impregnate me?"

"Maybe." Olivia gave him a look that was hard to read. "I mean, that's the plan one day, right?" Olivia continued to stare at him with an unreadable expression. "Can you not look at me like that?"

Olivia looked back at the television. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"There probably was a point in time that I wanted kids but I am not really a kid person," she looked at him, "I would probably screw a kid up."

"Why do you think that?"

"I can be a tad bit emotionally distant. I'm a workaholic who likes my space and free time," she shrugged, "Kids require a lot that I am not sure that I could give them. I would hate to bring a child into this world and fail them."

"I think you would make a great mother."

"Why?"

"You may be at times emotionally distant but you care about people and their feelings. You may not love easily but when you do, you love hard. I think those are key ingredients for being a great parent. All you need is care and love and the rest will come with time and experience."

Olivia nodded.

"I appreciate your confidence in my abilities."

"But?"

"There is no but," Olivia said, "If it happens one day, I'll have a kid, if not then I won't."

She gave her attention back to the television hoping this would end the discussion. At the present time she didn't want to talk or think about having children. Olivia liked her life perfectly the way that it was now and the way she saw it, there was no need to mess with perfection.

Olivia continued to go through channels until she found of movie. They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the movie. The two made small talk every now and then but for the most part they just continued to enjoy just being together.

* * *

><p>The next day, Olivia went to work early. She wanted to catch up on all the work that she missed in her absence. She had been deep in work for three hours going over pitches, editing reports, and making calls when there was a knock on her door. She looked up just in time to see her assistant Zoe peeked her head into the door.<p>

"Olivia, your sister Camille is here."

Olivia knew that the confusion must have registered on her face. She hadn't seen her sister in almost two years, so her visit was more than a surprise.

"Send her in," Olivia stood as Zoe opened the door and took a step back.

A few seconds past and then in walked her younger sister. Zoe shut the door behind her and the two sisters just stood there for a long moment staring at each other without saying anything.

Olivia was the first to break the silence.

"Hey!"

Olivia started to walk towards her but Camille held her hand up and took a step back.

"Can we just skip the whole you pretending to be happy to see me thing? It is kind of weird."

Olivia gave her sister a weak smile and took her seat behind her desk.

"What brings you here today?"

Camille looked down at the ground and paused for a long moment before meeting Olivia's waiting gaze.

"I'm here because clearly, I love punishing myself," she sighed.

"Camille…"

"I'm getting married, Olivia…"

"That's great. Congratulations."

A long moment passed as silence fell between the two sisters.

"Really?" Camille rolled her eyes, "Goodbye Olivia."

Camille turned on her heels and had her hand on the door knob when Olivia spoke.

"Camille, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to be my sister!" She spun around with tears in her eyes, "I want you to actually be happy that I am getting married. I want you to hug me. I want you to ask me questions about who I am marrying. I want…I want you to care."

Olivia looked at her. Camille had tears coming down her face. Olivia was standing in front of her desk now but she didn't move towards her.

"Where is all of this coming from all of a sudden?"

"It is not all of a sudden, Olivia. I haven't seen you in two years and we live in the same city. I haven't talked to you in eight months. This has been a problem."

"Oh, come on. You're exaggerating. Right after graduation, you moved to DC for six months. It has been more like a year and some change."

"Really Olivia?"

"Camille," Olivia pinched the bridge of your nose, "This just feels so random."

"I have been calling you but you never answer or return any of my messages."

Olivia looked at her sister. She looked so sad. Watching her as she wiped away her tears reminded Olivia of the time when she first moved out. Camille was only five at the time but she had a fit when Olivia moved out for college. It got so bad that Camille wouldn't even fall asleep until she spoke with Olivia at night, most of the time being in person. Over the years, their age difference and the fact that Olivia didn't like their mother, pushed her to keep her distance from her younger sister. Now, seeing Camille standing in her office as a full grown woman, resembling her five year old self, Olivia felt like crap.

"I'm sorry," Olivia paused, "It's not you it is me."

"No shit it's you," Camille said. The two stared at each other for awhile before Camille spoke up again, "I'm sorry to just drop by. It's just I was in the area and I got this great idea to just come and tell you how I really felt so I did it. I didn't actually think you would have time to see me so I didn't really have a plan for what I was going to say."

"No need to apologize for speaking your truth. I haven't been around but I have my reasons."

"You really need to get over whatever issues you have with mama."

"I don't have issues with Maya."

"It is not fair that dad and I have to suffer because you can't stand to be in a room with mom."

"I can be in a room with Maya, I just choose not to."

Camille sighed.

"Look, whatever issues you have with mom, that's between the two of you. I came here to discuss our relationship but I was working off of courage and anger. Now that I have had a moment to slow down and think, I know that your job is not the right place for this discussion. So maybe we can have lunch sometime in the near future?"

"Sure," Olivia nodded, "Weekends normally work best for me but I'm also free in the evenings if you just want to grab a drink and talk."

"How about this Sunday? We can do brunch or something."

"This Sunday is great. Call me and we can schedule something. I'll actually answer this time," Olivia said.

"Don't be funny," Camille walked towards Olivia, "I have disrupted your day enough with my emotionally needy outburst so I'm gonna go."

Camille hugged Olivia tightly

"I love you," Camille was still hugging Olivia tightly, "Don't make me have to come down here and cry again in order for you to talk to me."

When Camille finally released her, Olivia's hands were still at Camille's sides and she looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

Despite their quick talk and agreeing to have lunch, there was still this sadness in her eyes. Something was troubling her sister.

Camille pulled away, "We'll talk."

* * *

><p>Fitz was sitting in the parking lot outside of the recreation center, waiting for his daughter to get finish with tennis practice. He picked up his phone and glanced at the time. Karen would be done practice in ten minutes. Fitz placed his phone in one of the cup holders and began to people watch as he waited for his daughter. After a few moments he remembered something that he had meant to ask Olivia the last time he saw her. He picked up his phone dialed Olivia's number. She picked up on the third ring.<p>

"Hey."

"Do you have plans for Saturday night?"

"No. Why?"

"I just remembered that there is this fundraiser dinner that I have to go to for work and I wanted to know if you would be my plus one." Olivia was silent. "I mean it is really short notice and completely boring so I understand if you don't want to go."

"Sure, I'll go."

Fitz let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"You okay?" Olivia chuckled.

"You hesitated."

"I almost dropped the phone. I had my hands full when you called."

"Oh."

"Oh, is right. Don't you turn into the worrier in this relationship, that is my job."

It was Fitz turn to let out a little laugh. It warmed his heart to hear her speak about their relationship. They were in a relationship. Knowing that just brought him so much joy.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No. I'm just doing a little art project."

"Art project?"

"Yeah."

"You do art?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Junior year of college."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I just…I never knew."

"It is a hobby."

"You have to show me something one day."

"If I ever get this room finished, you'll see it"

"What room?"

"The room that once thought was going to be my home office but it turned into more of a storage room. I'm redecorating it."

"Nice. Do you need help moving furniture?"

"Sure. I was just going to manage but if you are offering a helping hand, who am I to turn it down?"

"You should have called me."

"I try to some things that I can manage by myself."

"Well call next time." Fitz saw Karen approaching the car. "I'm picking Karen up from tennis practice. I'll swing by after I drop her off."

They said their goodbyes and hung right as Karen was getting in the car.

"Who was that?" Karen eyed her father.

"Hello," Fitz returned her look.

"Hey," she said flatly. "Who was that?"

"Why?"

"You're smiling, like really smiling. I have never seen you look so happy. Who was that?"

"Olivia."

"Oh," she looked away from her father for a second before looking at him again with a wide smile. "I haven't her in forever. Doesn't she live close to you? We should go see her. I mean we have to drive past your house to get to mine so it only makes sense," Karen spoke quickly.

"Did you have sugar?"

"No. I'm just excited about seeing Liv," she fastened her seatbelt.

"Okay."

Fitz looked at her suspiciously but said nothing as he started the car.

* * *

><p>Olivia was on her living room floor leaned over a bookshelf she was painting. She was concentrating on painting a solar system that didn't look like it belonged in a kids room. She had gotten the bright idea to turn her storage room into a home libraryquiet room. She wanted a space where she could just relax and read a book or do yoga. When the idea first hit her, it was because Olivia had a dream that brought back the memory of going over to one of her father's friends house when she was younger and the man had what a seven year old Olivia called the pillow room. It was this huge room with pillows everywhere. She remembered jumping on a bed and swearing she would have a pillow room when she got older. Olivia didn't know why her dream had stirred that memory from within her but once the room with all of the pillows was in the front of her mind, she had an excuse for to start a new DIY project. So here she was painting a bookshelf to go in her dream room.

Olivia was mixing paint colors when there was a knock on her door. She stood with her paint cup in hand and went to the door. Olivia paused her stirring for a moment to open the door.

"Liv!" Karen said excitedly, hugging her.

The hug caught Olivia by surprise causing her to stumble back slightly.

"Hey," Olivia half hugged Karen back, trying not to spill any paint on her.

"Karen, it is okay to let go," Fitz said as he closed the door.

"I know," Karen loosened her grip but still held on to Olivia, "It is just I haven't seen Liv in forever." Karen looked at Olivia, "There is so much that we have to talk about."

Karen finally let go of Olivia as she started to ramble on about a mix of pre-teen things. Olivia looked at Fitz and he gave her a small smile.

"Oh my God! Olivia, did you do this?"

Olivia and Fitz both looked in the direction of Karen's voice.

"I did," Olivia said stepping into the living.

Fitz walked behind Olivia, admiring her outfit. She was wearing a short denim jumper and white tank top. He looked from her ass to her chocolate thighs and immediately got hungry. Fitz regretted not taking Karen straight home because in the moment, he wanted nothing more than to touch, and taste Olivia.

"Wow," Karen and Fitz said in unison.

Olivia looked from Karen to Fitz. The dark color of his eyes told Olivia that Fitz was definitely not talking about her bookshelf.

"Do you see this, dad?"

"Yes," his voice was just above a whisper.

"Dad…" Karen looked at her father.

"Uh…yes," Fitz said coming out of his haze.

"You okay?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," Fitz nodded stepping into the living room to stand next to Olivia.

Karen looked at her father for a few more seconds before returning her gaze to the bookshelf.

"You painted this? Like by yourself?"

"Yeah," Olivia laughed, "What is with you Grants' and doubting my artistic abilities?"

"Wow, Livvie. This is amazing," Fitz said looking at the bookshelf for the first time.

Olivia had been working on the bookshelf for a couple of weeks whenever she had down time or she couldn't sleep. She had painted it black for its base color before drawing her night time turned sunrise design. On one side was a crescent moon with swirling stars that wrapped all the way towards the back. The back had more stars that turned into a few clouds over a dark purple that blended in perfectly with the black colored bookshelf. The dark purple turned into a lighter purple, pink, and a little red as she captured the beginning of the sunrise on the other side of the bookshelf.

"I just…I have never seen anything so beautiful," Karen looked at Olivia, "Where did you learn to paint like this?"

"I just practiced."

Karen's mouth fell open and she just stared at Olivia for a long moment.

"You practiced? Really? That's it?"

"Yeah. I started drawing in college. I had to take this art class for my major and I just got interest so I practiced. I just started painting a few years ago though."

Olivia enjoyed the girl's excitement and praise for her work. No one knew that Olivia had an artistic touch because she mainly sketched as a hobby or when she was stressed, it calmed her. Drawing helped her to think clearly whenever she felt overwhelmed so rarely did she share her hidden talent with anyone.

In order to get back to painting, Olivia pointed Karen in the direction of her old sketch pads. The young girl grabbed the three books and dove head first into Olivia's art evolution. Olivia got back on the ground and continued working on her bookshelf.

Fitz watched both of his girls lost in art. It was a beautiful sight to him. He took a seat on the floor in between Karen and Olivia. He grabbed one of the books that Karen wasn't looking at and began to look through it as he made small talk with Olivia.

* * *

><p>Saturday night came quickly. Fitz was excited for tonight. It was just a fundraiser dinner, he had attended many before but this one was different. Olivia was coming as his date. This would be their first outing as a couple and Fitz could not be more excited.<p>

Fitz sat patiently waiting for Olivia to come out of her room. He glanced at his watch before looking up at the sound of her footsteps. Fitz was sure that his jaw dropped at the sight of Olivia. She wore a cream colored gown with thin straps that crossed in the front. The straps ended on her sides; there was no back to her dress.

"Too much?" Olivia turned around giving him a full view of her grown.

"No," Fitz voice was low, "You look phenomenal."

"Thank you."

Olivia's heels, jewelry, and clutch were all gold. She wore natural colored makeup that only served to bring out her beauty. Fitz thought that she looked like an angel.

"We should stay in," he stepped closer to her.

"I look too good to stay in," Olivia said.

"That, you do," Fitz found himself touching Olivia's sides, letting his fingers graze across her bare back.

"We should get going," Olivia looked up at him.

"We should."

Neither of them moved for a long moment. They just stared at each other, both fighting the urge to touch each other. They both knew that if they did, they would not make it out of the house.

Olivia was the first to break eye contact. She turned away from him and walked towards the door.

"I can't promise that I will keep my hands to myself tonight," Fitz followed behind her.

"I never asked you to," Olivia said throwing him a flirtatious look over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The fundraiser was going perfectly. Fitz spent most of his night in awe at Olivia. He watched her as she talked with his friends and colleagues. He enjoyed watching her discuss the new groundbreaking medical discoveries. She talked about stem cells and all of the research that was being done different forms of cancer in children. Fitz loved that she was actually knowledgeable about new medical discoveries, some that he was not even aware of. All was going well until Harrison, pulled him aside.<p>

"Mellie is here," Harrison said.

"What?" Fitz looked at Harrison in disbelief.

"You wife is here. She is making her rounds and I thought I would warn you before she just popped up on you and your date."

"Where is she?"

"Last time I seen here she was talking to Cyrus," Harrison pointed Fitz in the direction.

Fitz thanked him and made his way through the crowd in search of Mellie. Back at the table, Olivia was being entertained by the Fitz's friends, Mark Sloan and Jackson Avery.

"Enough medical talk. What are you doing here with Grant?" Mark asked taking a sip from his champagne glass.

"You don't have to answer that," Jackson said.

"I know," Olivia took a sip from her glass before looking at Mark, "He asked me." Mark nodded. "What else would you like to know?"

"Why Grant?"

Another doctor, Callie Torres, hit Mark on his arm.

"Ouch! Not so hard Torres," Mark grabbed his arm.

"Forgive him," Callie rolled her eyes at Mark and then looked at Olivia, "He is a pig sometimes."

"I was kidding," Mark said.

"You play too much," Callie looked at him.

"You two are cute," Olivia said.

"They're sleeping together but trying to act like they are not," Jackson said nonchalantly.

Mark and Callie both looked at Jackson shocked. Olivia laughed at their faces.

"You told him?" Callie looked at Mark.

"No."

"You're lying."

"He didn't tell me."

Olivia sat back enjoying the exchange between friends. It was very entertaining to watch them interact with one another. She could tell that they really cared for each other. They had the same '_family feel_' that she felt with her friends.

Olivia felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up to Fitz.

"Come here," he grabbed her wrist.

"Okay."

Fitz moved them through the crowd of people swiftly. Once they were in the hallway, Olivia spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Fitz pulled Olivia into the first unlocked door that he could find. Once inside, Fitz felt around for a light switch. He turned on the light and leaned against the door looking at her. They were in a closet.

"You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

Fitz lunged at her, attacking her lips with his. He kissed her fast and hard. His mouth and hands were moving frantically to explore her body. Fitz trailed a kisses from her lips to her collarbone. Olivia threw her head back enjoying the feel of his hands and mouth on her body. She didn't know what brought this up but something had happened. Something was different in the way that he touched her.

Fitz turned Olivia around, pressing her up against the door. He lifted up her dress and pulled her panties to the side before burying himself deep inside of her.

Olivia gasped. Fitz kissed her, swallowing her moans as he pounded in and out of her. Olivia's mind was clouded. She didn't know this man that was currently inside of her. He was fast and rough but it felt good.

Olivia broke the kiss to catch her breath. Fitz mouth went straight to her neck and he began sucking. Olivia screamed out. She bit down on her lip to stop any more moans that threatened to come out. Fitz was thrusting in so deep, hard, and fast that Olivia felt her legs give out. Her fist collided with the door as she felt her orgasm hit her. Fitz held her through her orgasm, still thrusting in her hard and fast. She felt a pain in between her legs but it hurt good. Fitz bit down on her neck as he exploded into her.

They stayed in that position, with his body pressing hers against the door for a long moment. When he finally pulled out of her, there was this loud silence. Neither spoke as they got themselves together. Olivia didn't know what was wrong with Fitz but something was definitely off with him.

Once they were together, Fitz opened the door and allowed Olivia to walk out before him. They were headed back to the dinner hall when a voice from behind them stopped them both in their tracks.

"Well Fitzgerald, I see why you didn't want me here."

It was Mellie.


	10. Rain

**Rain**

Olivia was running late for brunch with her sister Camille. Despite waking up late, Olivia was on time but having spent the last 15 minutes in her car trying to get herself together caused her to be late. She hadn't slept well due to the prior night's events and this morning she woke up sore and nauseous.

The night before had started out good and went straight to hell due to Fitz's weird behavior—which Olivia later figured out was the result of Mellie being at the fundraiser dinner. Fitz had disappeared during dinner leaving Olivia with his friends and colleagues. Olivia didn't mind because they were really nice and interesting people but when he returned, his behavior had completely changed. He had pulled her into a closet and they had had sex—rough, fast, painfully good sex. It was different, good but different. In that closet Fitz was a different man but Olivia trusted him so she didn't worry, that was before they stepped out of the closet and she came face to face with Mellie. Seeing Mellie made everything clear to Olivia and she did not like what she saw.

"_Well Fitzgerald, I see why you didn't want me here."_

"_I didn't invite you here in the first place," Fitz said._

"_I am your wife. Why wouldn't I be here?" Mellie spoke to Fitz but looked at Olivia._

"_Cut the bullshit Mellie-"_

"_So how long have you two been fucking?" Mellie asked, interrupting Fitz._

"_That's non-"_

"_I'm talking to the home wrecking whore that you paraded around as if she was a friend."_

"_Mellie, you better watch the tone and the words you use when you speak to me," Olivia said calmly._

"_Or what? You're going to go all angry black woman on me?"_

_Olivia chuckled dryly._

"_You do not want to go to war in any way with me. You are a sheep. I am a lion. You're simply not equipped to go toe to toe with me. There is no need to go 'angry black woman' on you because you are nothing. Your whole life worth rest on the shoulders of a man who does not think you are worth the time of day. You are pathetic. You and this whole situation is beneath me and I refuse to do this with both of you."_

_Olivia looked from Mellie to Fitz and then back at Mellie when she said the last part and then simply walked away. She could hear Mellie saying something behind her but Olivia didn't acknowledge her words. She refused to be brought to the petty level of arguing in a public place, especially over a man. Olivia would never be THAT woman. She was however a classy, sophisticated woman who was not afraid to let a bitch know that she demanded respect at all times. Olivia felt good in her decision to walk away. She was far too grown to play whatever game the Grants wanted to play._

Between Mellie's attempts to make a scene and Fitz's unapologetic behavior, Olivia had had enough of the Grants and left. She caught a taxi home and had made herself unavailable to Fitz. He had called and texted her countless times last night and even stopped by her apartment but she didn't let him in. She simply sent him a text that said if he didn't leave she would call the police. That stopped the knocking but the calls and texts begun to come in fast and they didn't stop.

The more Olivia thought about the nights events, the madder she became. It upset her because she felt like she was used as a pawn in the Grant divorce. Fitz had known Mellie was there and instead of informing her, he pulled her in a closet for some quick sex—most likely to prove to Mellie that he had moved on. The whole situation made Olivia feel cheap and she hate Fitz for that. All parties involved were grown and most importantly, he was her friend, this should not have happened.

Annoyed with the nights events, Olivia just wanted to go to sleep and start over fresh in the morning. Instead of a fresh start, Olivia woke up feeling like she had been hit by a bus. Her body was sore and it was hard to even get out of bed. If it had not been for the need to run to the bathroom and empty everything in her stomach, Olivia don't know if she would have made it out of bed.

After spending what felt like an eternity with her head in the toilet, Olivia remembered her sister and that they were supposed to meet up. Olivia felt like crap but she had made a promise to her sister and this was a promise that she was not willing to break.

Olivia took a sip of water from the bottle sitting her cup holder. She closed her eyes and said a quick silent prayer that she could make it through brunch without vomiting. She got out of her car and made her way into the restaurant.

Olivia looked around until she spotted her sister and then headed towards the table.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Olivia said as she sat down.

"No problem," Camille smiled, "I'm just glad you are actually here."

Olivia ignored her comment and gave a small smile.

"I said I would be here so I'm here."

"I know but your track record isn't the best."

Olivia gave another small smile and looked away for a few seconds before returning her gaze to her younger sister.

"So how is the food here?" Olivia asked changing the subject.

Camille noticed her sister changing the subject and decided to just go with it. She didn't come here to argue and she wasn't trying to push Olivia away.

"Yeah, it is pretty good."

"Great," Olivia picked up her menu.

They sat in silence, both engrossed in looking at their menus. After a few minutes a waiter came to take their orders. Camille ordered an omelet, sausage, and French toast with orange juice. Olivia ordered a fruit salad and water. After the waiter left, Camille eyed Olivia for awhile.

"Say what's on your mind," Olivia said reading her sister's face.

"Do you really want to be here or are you just humoring me?"

"I'm too old to be humoring people. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be," Olivia said with a straight face.

Camille was silent.

"Anything else? Or do you just want me to save us both some time and leave now?"

"I never said-"

"It is not anything you said. It is the way you are acting," Olivia cut her off, "You are on the defensive for no reason at all and personally, right now I am not in the mood for it."

There was silence between the two as they just stared at each other for a long moment. The younger of the Pope sisters was the first one to break.

"I'm sorry," Camille looked away, "My default setting has been defense mode a lot recently."

"Why is that?"

Camille looked at her sister and gave a weak smile, "Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer from you?"

"Of course."

"What happened between you and mama?"

Olivia didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't a question about Maya.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"What she do to you? You stay away from the family because you have problems with her, I want to know what she did."

Olivia was hesitant. She stayed away mainly because of Maya but also because she knew that one day this conversation would come. Despite what happened to her, Olivia didn't want to be the one to bust the bubble that she felt her younger sister lived in.

"You do know that I am a 24 year old woman, right? Whatever it is, I can handle it," Camille reassured Olivia after picking up on her hesitance.

"I'm sure you can handle it. I just don't know why you want to."

"We have never had a serious conversation as two adult women. I'm just trying to get to know you."

Olivia eyed her for a moment.

"When I was younger she left for three years. There was no warning or anything. Just here one day, gone the next. Of course she came back but things were never the same," Olivia said nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?"

Olivia nodded.

"Where did she go?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," Olivia lied. "All I know is she left and came back years later. Daddy and Maya had you and rebuilt their marriage. I went off to college and stared my life"

"Wow. You never asked her why she left or where she went?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I didn't care to know because it wasn't going to change the fact that she left."

Both women sat quietly thinking. Olivia didn't like that Maya kept coming up in her life. She had went years without even mentioning her name but recently, it felt like at almost every turn her mother was being brought up.

"I recently had a fall out with mama," Camille broke the silence, "It is part of the reason that I actually came to see you. I wanted to get close to you for so long but a part of me felt like since you weren't around that you had a problem with me. Now that I am not speaking to mama, it gave me the push I needed to come to you."

"What happened?"

"She was very insensitive to my feelings after I went through a traumatic experience." Olivia nodded. She was trying to encourage her sister to go on without appearing to be pushing her.

"I was pregnant recently," Camille confessed, "I was scared and unsure and if I am being completely honest with myself, I wasn't happy about the pregnancy because I didn't feel like I was ready to be a mother." Camille took a deep breath and sighed before continuing, "I told mama all about my fears and after talking, I felt a little better. I can't say I was excited but I felt like I would be okay."

Olivia could already tell where this conversation was going but she didn't interrupt even when more silence fell between them. She just gave Camille the time to work out what she was trying to say.

"I lost the baby before I got a chance to tell anyone else. Since no one but mama knew I was pregnant, I went to her and she called my miscarriage a blessing because I wasn't ready to be a mother anyway."

It was Olivia's turn to look away. Olivia feared that her face would reveal her true feelings towards their mother and if one thing, she never talked bad about the woman who gave birth to her, especially to her sister.

"I'm sorry," Olivia looked at Camille again.

"I didn't take her comment the way she wanted me to so we stopped talking. She told me I was being immature and stubborn…like you," Camille hesitated on the last part.

"Well, that's Maya for you," was Olivia's simple reply.

"I feel like a rug was pulled from under my feet. Mama and I have been close but now I don't even feel like I know who she is anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing? It's not your fault."

"I know it is not my fault but I'm still sorry about you losing the baby and that you had to get your first look at who Maya really is because of it."

"She has been trying to show me who she was for awhile now. I just wasn't trying to see it because she is my mom. I'm just naïve enough to think that your mom is supposed to love and support you always."

"That's not naïve. It's a realistic idea of what most mothers are like, just not our mother."

Camille nodded. Before she had a chance to say something, the waiter came back with their food. Once the waiter left, they let the conversation shift from the touchy subject of their mother to catching up on each other's lives.

* * *

><p>Fitz sat across from Harrison at their favorite local sports bar. Over beers, Fitz had shared the events of the last few days of his life. Harrison was quiet and just listened. After Fitz told him the whole story, Harrison still sat there quiet.<p>

"Well…" Fitz said.

"Well what?" Harrison ask despite knowing what Fitz was talking about. Fitz eyed him until Harrison chuckled.

"You fucked up big time," Harrison stated.

"Maybe," Fitz shrugged at Harrison.

"Maybe my ass. This is a massive fuck up."

"You're making it sound worst than what it really is."

"Oh, am I? Because the story you told me about pulling you current girlfriend into a closet for a quickie to spite your soon to be ex-wife seems massive to me."

"When you put it like that it seems awful."

"It doesn't seem, it is awful and you my friend should be ashamed of yourself."

"I feel bad," Fitz said.

"But not for the right reasons. You feel bad because Olivia isn't talking to you, not because of the terrible awful that you did."

"Is there a difference?"

"There is a great difference. One is feeling sorry for what you put her through and the other is feeling sorry for yourself. What you are feeling is sorry for yourself."

Fitz was silent as he let Harrison's words sink in.

"Do you still love Mellie?" Harrison asked.

"No," Fitz said quickly.

"You sure? I mean it is perfectly fine if you are having second thoughts about your divorce. You have been with Mellie forever."

"I'm sure."

"If you say that you don't love her, then I believe you but you have to be honest with yourself and admit that something is there. If there wasn't something, you would not allow her to get under your skin to the point that you step out of your character."

"I try to be indifferent towards Mellie because we have children, so regardless of if I like it or not, she is going to be a part of my life forever but I hate her. I feel like she is holding me hostage and has been for a long time. Now that I am trying to get out of this marriage, she has upped her manipulation tactics and I am just tired. All I feel for her is hate and resentment."

Harrison nodded his understanding.

"You can't allow the hate that you feel for your past to overshadow the love you have in your future," Harrison said.

Fitz stared at Harrison.

"Who are you?"

Harrison laughed.

"You know I have all sisters so I know a thing or two about women."

"I know but…that was deep."

"I can do deep," Harrison laugh. "Seriously though, you need to work out your issues with Mellie before you proceed with Olivia because you can't move forward if you have something that keeps pulling you back. All that hate and resentment you have for Mellie is going to fuck up your future if you let it."

"I know."

"Well fix it."

"I will."

Fitz never appreciated Harrison more than in this moment. He appreciated the honesty of his friend's words. Harrison allowed him to see pass his own selfish feelings and realize that he was in fact in the wrong. Attempting to one up Mellie had resulted in Fitz hurting the one person who he never wanted to hurt. Fitz felt like shit and he knew that he had to make this right.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the video control room staring at monitors. She had threw herself head first into work as a way to block out everything else that was going wrong in her life. It had almost been a week since she last spoke to Fitz. A part of her missed just talking to him and thought that maybe she was being a little hard on him but then she would remember the confrontation with Mellie and would get mad all over again. Olivia hated that she felt used by Fitz and even more than that, she hated that even though she was mad at him she still wanted him around. She was annoyed with the whole situation and work seemed to be the only thing that took her mind off of it.<p>

Olivia turned away from the monitors when she heard the door open. An intern named Anthony was walking into the room with his hands filled with bags. Olivia turned back and looked at her associate producer sitting next to her.

"You sent Anthony to go get your lunch," Olivia said.

"Yeah," Jordan shrugged.

Olivia was about to say something but was interrupted by Anthony.

"I don't mind," Anthony said.

"See," Jordan nodded, "Anthony just likes to help out."

"Don't send the interns to run person errands for you. He is not going to learn anything if he is fetching your lunch for you."

Jordan nodded, Anthony began handing out food, and Olivia went back to monitor watching while occasionally writing down notes on the pad that was in front of her. For the next hour and a half they worked uninterrupted on logging and editing footage that would be used in their show. They were almost done working when there was knock on the door. Zoe walked in with a startled look on her face.

"Olivia, there is a woman who says she needs to speak to you. She called and I told her you were unavailable so she hung up on me and now she is here. She wouldn't give me her name but she has children with her so I hope she is not crazy."

"Great deduction skills, Zoe," Jordan laughed.

"Shut up," Zoe gave her attention back to Olivia, "She has been arguing with me for 10 minutes. She said if I don't find you that she will make sure I get fired. I don't know who she is but I just…I can't deal with whatever attitude she has today."

Olivia nodded and stood. She left the room and made her way down the long hallway towards the receptionist area where Zoe's desk was located. As she neared the receptionists' desk, the woman came into view. Olivia slowed her pace but did not stop walk as her eyes landed on Mellie. Olivia was glad that Mellie didn't notice her at first because it gave her time to pull herself together. She didn't know what was going on but since it involved Mellie, it couldn't be good.

As soon as Mellie spotted Olivia the fake smile appeared on her face. Olivia contained the need to roll her eyes and let out a small sigh as she walked towards Mellie.

"Olivia," Mellie spoke her name with what Olivia knew was fake enthusiasm.

"Mellie," Olivia spoke dryly.

"Don't act so excited to see me Olivia."

"I am at work Mellie. What do you want?"

"I see someone is skipping past the niceties," Mellie said. Olivia was silent as she eyed her. Mellie smiled her fake smile before continuing, "Well I figured since you love spreading your legs for my husband so much that you might want to take on my mother duties as well…"

In the middle of Mellie's words, the realization of what was about to happen hit Olivia. Her eyes moved past Mellie and to the two children standing a few feet behind her with bags.

"You want my husband? Well he comes with baggage, honey." Olivia returned her eyes to Mellie at the sound of her voice again. "Have fun playing mama," Mellie smirked before walking away.

"Mellie," Olivia followed behind her, "You can't leave your children here."

"Why not? You took my husband; you mines well take my kids as well."

"You sound crazy," Olivia reached out for her.

"No, not crazy, just tired," Mellie snatched away from Olivia, "I have giving that man more than 20 years of my life. I have sacrificed for him. I made him the man who he is today. I did not build him up for you to come in and think that you were going to ride off into the sunset with him. You want him," she pointed at her children, "They come with him. You get four people for the price of one marriage."

With that, Mellie turned and left. Olivia stood there watching Mellie's back. Olivia was enraged. She had never in her life wanted to hurt someone as bad as she wanted to hurt Mellie in this moment. Olivia closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She repeatedly counted backwards from ten until her anger had calmed down some.

Olivia turned around to a small crowd that had started to form in the area. She refused to show any emotion as she walked over to Karen and Teddy. Karen didn't look at her and Teddy being too young to understand what was going on looked between Karen and Olivia.

"Karen…"

"I need a moment," Karen said lowly.

Karen ran through the small crowd and down the hall.

"Libby," Teddy touched her leg.

"Yes," Olivia looked down at him.

"What's wrong with Karen?"

"She is fine," Olivia lied.

* * *

><p>Fitz had patients to see but the moment his phone rung and he saw that it was Olivia, he picked up on the second ring.<p>

"Hi," his voice was just above a whisper.

It had almost been a week since he last spoke to Olivia and just seeing her name on his phone screen brought him an overwhelming since of relief.

"Fitzgerald…"

Her voice had this coldness to it that he immediately picked up on.

"Livvie, look-"

"Karen and Teddy are with me," she cut him off.

"What happened?" Fitz was now alarmed.

Fitz listened as Olivia detailed to him the day's events that led up to his children being with her. His emotions ranged from anger at Mellie and her manipulation to shame for what Olivia and his children were going through all because Mellie wanted to piss him off.

"Liv-"

Fitz was cut off by the sound of the dial tone.

Olivia sat in her kitchen looking at the wine bottle. She was tempted to drink the whole bottle but was mindful of the children in her home. So instead, she looked at the bottle and kept her distance from the children. Olivia didn't want to say or do anything out of anger and right now, Karen and Teddy was a reminder of just how crappy the last few days of her life have been.

Olivia was about to throw caution to the wind and pour herself a glass of wine, when Karen appeared in the doorway.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Olivia looked at Karen.

"I need you to promise to be completely honest with me," Karen walked into the kitchen, "No matter what I ask."

"…Okay," Olivia was hesitant.

Karen walked over to the island and sat across from Olivia.

"Are you sleeping with my father?"

"Wow. You just jumped right in there," Olivia laughed humorlessly. Karen looked at her with a straight face. "Yes…I am," Olivia said.

"How long?"

Olivia looked at the 12 year old. She was uncomfortable with this discussion. She wished in this moment that Fitz was the one explaining their relationship to his young daughter. Olivia didn't feel that it was her place.

"Olivia…how long?"

"…It has been almost four months."

"So four months ago was the first time?"

"Yes."

Karen looked down and was silent for a few seconds before returning her gaze to Olivia.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Karen answered honestly. "My mother wants me to believe that you are the reason my dad left."

Olivia was silent. She didn't know what she could or should say.

"I want to be mad and hate you because even if you are not the reason that my dad left, you're the reason he won't come back."

"Karen-"

"She is very mean to me," Karen cut her off, "She makes me pay for my dad leaving. Jerry is older and works, Teddy is too young so that leaves me. I'm the go to child when she wants to upset my dad."

"Have you told your dad?"

"No. I didn't want to start an argument between them. When they are at war, I'm the only casualty."

Karen gave a weak smile and Olivia sensed there was something else she wanted to say.

"I don't know what hurts more, the embarrassment of the whole situation or the fact that my mother could just drop me off somewhere and walk away from my life."

Karen had tears slowly falling down her face.

"I don't even know why I am crying," she wiped at her tears, "It just…it hurts that the hate she has for my dad outweighs her love for me."

"Your mother loves you."

"It doesn't feel like it when she is pulling me out of school and dragging me down to my father's girlfriend's job to use as a prop in her grand show."

"Your mom is hurt and hurt people, hurt people. I'll never understand why but that's what they do," Olivia said.

"How can you be so calm? I'm pissed at my mother so I know you have to be."

"I have mastered the art of being the calm in the middle of a storm."

"You'll have to teach me that skill one day."

Olivia smiled.

"Life will teach you but I'll be here as a guide if you need me."

* * *

><p>Fitz spent the rest of his day in a blur. From the moment Olivia had hung up on him, his mind was too preoccupied with his personal life to be fully functioning that day. He breezed through his list of patients and handed off any work that he had before calling it an early day.<p>

He called Olivia as he was leaving the hospital and his daughter answered her phone. When he asked to speak to Olivia, Karen told him that she was busy but he knew that Olivia just didn't want to come to the phone. Fitz felt so lost but knowing that he would soon be in the same space as Olivia, with no way of her avoiding him made Fitz feel a little better.

The drive to Olivia's place went the same way as his day, all a blur. When he got to her place any hope he had of her not being able to avoid him went out the window because Olivia acted like he wasn't even there. Fitz knew that she was mad at him and she had ever right to be but the way she was acting angered him.

Fitz gave Karen his car keys and told her to Teddy in go wait in the car. Once he was alone with Olivia, he corned her in the kitchen.

"I'm going to take them home and get them settled. I'll be back and we are going to talk," he said to her back.

"You don't have to come back."

"I want to and I'm going to because we need to talk."

"I would prefer if you didn't."

"Too bad," Fitz said. Olivia turned around to face him. "We need to talk and we will do so like two adults when I come back."

Fitz leaned in for a kiss but Olivia moved out of the way.

"Too soon?" Olivia didn't say anything, she just glared at him. "Yeah, too soon. I'll be back later."

With that Fitz left. Once Olivia was alone, she busied herself around the house, cleaning up a few things before going to a shower.

* * *

><p>After leaving Olivia's, Fitz picked up so dinner before taking his kids home. Karen had not said one word to him since they had left Olivia's so after getting them settled in, Fitz decided to talk to his daughter.<p>

"You have been really quiet."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Well today has been a very eventful for you-"

"Dad, you can save it. I already talked to Olivia," Karen cut him off.

"Oh. Well I'm here if you want to talk, about anything."

"Why didn't you tell me about Olivia?"

"It is a new relationship, in its early stages. We were going slow, testing the waters."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," Fitz said without hesitation.

"Olivia said that your relationship is almost at the four month mark. That is a small amount of time. How do you know you love her?"

"The relationship is fairly new but the love isn't."

"So you loved her for how long?"

"Years." Karen nodded but didn't say anything. "How do feel about Olivia and I being in a relationship?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Olivia is great, love her to death. Clearly you feel the same, but somewhere in the back of my mind I always thought that you would come home. I probably should have known but I just had hope."

"Your mother and I getting divorce doesn't change our relationship. I'm always and forever going to be your dad."

"I know. It's just…when you get a divorce, I want to live with you."

"Sure," Fitz nodded. "Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

"…not really."

"Karen…"

"My mother is mean to me. She started out just being a little stricter a year ago but recently her strictness has turned to an overbearing and controlling level."

Fitz listened as his daughter told him about the last few months of her home life. Mellie had been taking her anger out on their daughter. He felt horrible for missing all the signals. Karen was the child who never seemed to want to return home after their weekend visits. She was the one who talked to him the most, the one who always reached out to him. She was calling out for his help and he had completely missed the signs.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been paying the best attention to you."

"It is okay."

"No, it's not. I should have known."

"You can't know what I don't tell you."

"I'm working on getting paying attention and being less selfish. If nothing else, this last week has showed me that I don't put the needs of my loved ones above my own and that I have a very bad case of tunnel vision. But I'm working on it," he said sincerely.

"We're all just a work in progress, dad."

"Really?"

"Olivia said it."

"I see," Fitz nodded.

"Initial hopes and concerns aside, if you had to move on I'm glad it is with Olivia. She's great and I can tell she makes you happy."

"Thank you. That means a lot, knowing that you are okay with our relationship."

"Of course I would be okay with it, shocked and a little pissed off that you didn't tell me sooner but I would have came around because it is Olivia," Karen paused, "Plus it can't hurt that my future stepmom wears the same size shoe as I do."

Fitz let out a laugh.

"I'm serious. Have you seen her shoe collection?"

"I have and it is extensive."

"And soon to be mine," Karen said excitedly.

Fitz couldn't help but smile at her excitement. He only hoped that his conversation with Olivia would go this well.

* * *

><p>Fitz arrived at Olivia's apartment later than he had planned. Fitz had a hard time getting his four year old son Teddy to sleep because Teddy feared the thunder and lightning that came with the late evening rain storm. After getting his son bathed and reading three different books, Teddy finally went to sleep.<p>

Fitz was headed out the door only to be stopped by Teddy who had woke up scared because of the storm. It took another two books and 37 minutes of random conversation with Teddy before he was snoring while lying across Fitz's chest.

Fitz wait 15 minutes to make sure his son was going to stay sleep. When the rain had calmed some and Teddy was still sleep, Fitz told Jerry that he would be back and left.

Fitz knocked on the door and waited patiently for Olivia to answer. After a few moments Fitz heard Olivia unlocking the door. When the door was opened Fitz couldn't help but smile at Olivia. She looked beautiful in just a teal colored silk robe with her naturally curly hair pulled up in a high bun.

Before Fitz could get a word out, Olivia punched him in the face.

"Ow. Shit," Fitz yelled holding his nose. Olivia simply walked away, heading towards the kitchen. Fitz walked in, shutting the door behind him. "What the fuck, Olivia?"

She didn't say anything but he could hear her moving around the kitchen.

"That was not very welcoming," Fitz yelled so she could hear him from the kitchen.

"Shut up," Olivia said coming into view. Olivia walked over to him and handed him some ice wrapped in a kitchen towel. "Put this on your face."

"Oh, well thank you," Fitz said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Olivia looked at him and smiled.

Fitz plopped down on the couch and put the ice on his face.

"Liv…" Fitz sighed

Olivia sat next to him on the couch, pulling her right leg under her.

"That was really petty of me but after the last week of my life, it felt really good to hit you in the face," Olivia spoke honestly.

Fitz chuckled.

"Your honesty is amazing," Fitz leaned his head on the back of the couch. "I can't say I didn't deserve it."

"You did."

They were both silent for minutes.

"What are we doing?" Fitz broke the silence.

"I don't know," Olivia looked at him, "Do you want to start or should I?"

"Home court advantage."

"You're an asshole. A stupid, fucking asshole. And I hate you."

"You have such a way with words." Olivia punched him in the arm. "Okay, Laila Ali. I'm sorry."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You used me," Olivia's voice took on a serious tone. "You made me feel cheap and insignificant. You hurt me and now I question everything that you have ever said to me since we've started this sexual relationship."

"Livvie-"

"Let me finish," Olivia stopped him. "This feels like betrayal. I trusted you, if nothing else as my friend to always be honest with me. I am not always an open person with my feelings and I let you in only for you to take advantage of me."

"Livvie, that wasn't my intention. I made a mistake-"

"Do you still have feelings for Mellie?" Olivia cut him off with a question.

"God, no," Fitz answered disgusted. "I was angry that she just showed up and I allowed my anger to spill over-"

"Maybe you allow her to get to you because you still love her."

"I don't love her. I am a caged man trying to break free only to have Mellie keep trying to pull me back. Her showing up was her way of trying to insert herself in my life. She is always trying to take my choice away-"

"Like you did mine?"

"It is not the same thing."

"It is," Olivia nodded, "Do you think that I would have had sex with you if I had known Mellie was there?"

"I didn't have sex with you because of Mellie, granted she was the person to get me angry. But the sex was not away for me to get even with her or to make her mad. Livvie, you are my light in the mist of darkness. Me seeking you seeking you out wasn't about Mellie, or feelings that you think I still have for her. It was about me being in a dark place and looking for my light. I wanted to feel something more than anger so I felt you," Fitz stopped talking when he felt Olivia touch his hand.

Fitz looked down at their hands. He hadn't even noticed that as he was talking, he was tracing circles on her bare thigh. Fitz looked up at Olivia before speaking again.

"I made a stupid mistake in the way that I chose to handle you and the entire situation but that doesn't change the way that I feel about you. I love you and I am sorry if I made you feel anything less than the most important person in my life," Fitz said.

Both sat silent in thought after Fitz's words. Fitz had apologized and tried to make her see his line of reasoning from that night. He was now at her mercy and he feared what would happen if she didn't forgive him.

After listening to Fitz, Olivia has a better understanding of Fitz's line of reasoning but she was still fighting to get out of her head. She didn't want to be that insecure girl, she couldn't be, not with Fitz. In that moment, Olivia understood the need to feel something more, more than the hurt, fear, and sadness. Olivia needed to feel loved. She needed him.

Olivia broke the silence with a whisper of his name and a request that Fitz was more than have to oblige.

"Make love to me," her voice was low and unsure and that scared Fitz.

He sat up and looked at her.

"Livvie…"

Olivia cut him off with a sloppy kiss to the side of his mouth. She was pleading with her eyes before she even said the words, "Please Fitz…"

Fitz kissed her fully on the mouth pulling her into his lap in the process. Their kiss was filled with emotions of the moment. Both were chasing something, a need to feel connected to one another again. Their tongues did the talking, speaking the words that were not able to leave their lips, speaking their fears, of their need for one another.

Only when air was needed was the kiss broken. Their hands began the chase for connection now as the undressed each other in search of bare skin. Once both were completely naked, lips returned. Fitz kissed her lips then the side of her mouth as he made his way down, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses. Olivia had one hand in his chocolate curls and the other had a firm grip on his penis as she stroked him slowly. Olivia kissed whatever part of him that she could; his forehead, the side of his face, his ear, as he began placing kisses on her breast. Fitz grunted out her name at the feel of her hands on him.

"Livvie…" Fitz breathed out, closing his eyes.

Olivia started moving her hand faster. Fitz eyes shot open as he grabbed Olivia's wrist forcing her to stop her movements. For a long moment, they just looked into each other's eyes. Fitz lifted Olivia up, bringing her down onto him. Olivia took a moment to adjust to his size. When she was ready for him she started moving slowly. Fitz hands were on her hips as he began the thrust into her.

Olivia's head fell forward and she rested in the crook of his neck. She kissed her way up the side of his neck enjoying each stroke.

"I love you so much and that scares me," Olivia whispered in his ear.

Fitz hand went to her hair and he lightly pulled her up making her look at him.

"You don't have to be scared of loving me, Livvie."

Olivia kissed him. It was a reaction to looking her fear in the eyes and not knowing what else to do. Her love for this man had spilled over in ways that let parts of her out that she normally would keep hidden.

Fitz broke the kiss.

"You don't have to hide from me, Olivia."

Olivia looked away from him, "I know."

"Look at me."

Olivia looked at him.

"I love you."

Fitz said every word slowly adding weight to his words.

"Show me," Olivia said.

Fitz did just that in every way that he knew how. He kissed and sucked and nibbled body parts. His strokes contradicted his kisses and set Olivia on fire. He would thrust into her hard and fast but kiss her ever so gently. Then came the painfully slow thrust with passionate deep kisses.

His hand played between her legs, eliciting loud moans form her. Olivia's hands dug deeper into his back and shoulders. Fitz moaned out Olivia's name as his head fell to her shoulder. The hold that she had on him both physically and mentally was almost too much for him to handle. A combinations of kisses and sucking on her neck with repeated _I love you_'s and _I'm sorry_'s mixed with the massaging of her clit was Olivia's undoing. She gripped him tight to her as came peppering kisses up and down the side of his face. His undoing came as she whispered repeatedly in his ear that she forgave him. He came hard, holding on to her as if she was going to go away. His release opened up the flood gates and he began to sob. Olivia just held him and allowed him the time to deal with his fears.


	11. Stress Reliever

**Stress Reliever**

Fitz watched Olivia as she slept. He took in the sight before him, Olivia naked laying on her stomach with her lower half covered by just a thin sheet. As Fitz watched her, he thought that she never looked more beautiful than in this moment with her natural curls falling loosely around her face. She looked at so content and that pleased him.

Fitz wanted to reach out and touch her but he didn't want to disturb her. He wanted to watch her sleep. He wanted to stay here with her, in their little bubble forever but he couldn't. Fitz had to get home and finish dealing with the aftermath of Mellie's actions.

He sighed. Fitz wanted to curse the early morning hour because he was not ready to leave. There was never enough time. He hated how despite being in a relationship with Olivia, it still felt like they were only sharing stolen moments, small little intervals of time that never amounted up to being enough.

Fitz reached out and touched her lower back. He slowly began to trace circles on her back. As he made his way up towards the middle of her back, Olivia started to stir in her sleep.

"Fitzgerald," Olivia's tone held mixture of sleep and annoyance.

"Yes love," Fitz smiled down at her.

"What time is it?"

"It is almost 6am."

Olivia groaned.

"Fitzgerald, I swear I will fucking kill you."

"I see someone is not a morning person," Fitz chuckled lightly.

"I am a do not fuck with me before 7am person," Olivia corrected him as she finally opened her eyes.

"Hi beautiful."

Olivia blushed and buried her face in her pillow for a moment before returning her gaze to him.

"Flattery is not going to work when you disturb my sleep time," Olivia tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, really? What will work then?"

Fitz reached under the covers, caressing her skin.

Olivia grabbed his hand, "Don't start something that you can't finish."

"I just need five minutes," Fitz slipped his hand in between her thighs.

"Fitz," Olivia breathed out.

"What?"

Fitz used his fingers to trace up and down her lower lips.

"You should stop."

Olivia's body was working against her words as she pressed her sex into his fingers.

Fitz looked her in her eyes.

"You don't want me to stop," Fitz fingers entered her.

"No, I don't."

The smirk on Fitz's face slightly annoyed her but Olivia ignored it as she threw her leg over his midsection and snuggled closer to him. Fitz continued to move his fingers inside of her. Hr felt himself begin to harden as light moan escaped her mouth.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he looked at pleasure on Olivia's face.

Olivia lifted up and kissed the side of his mouth.

"I love you."

Fitz smiled at her words and in a matter of seconds, all sense of time and priorities left him as he pulled her on top of him and began attacking her lips with his own.

* * *

><p>Fitz walked into his house a little after 10am. He was all smiles after a night and few hours of morning sex with Olivia. He felt energized and at peace. All was good with him and Olivia so his world was right.<p>

Fitz was on cloud nine as he walked towards the kitchen. He just needed of a cup of coffee to officially start his day. Fitz was greeted by the sight of all three of his children. Karen and Teddy sitting at the island and Jerry, to his surprise was at the stove cooking.

Seeing his dad, Teddy jumped out of his seat and ran to Fitz. Fitz picked up his son and reality him, he was supposed to be home to get his kids off to school.

"Hey buddy."

"I'm so glad you are here. I don't trust Jerry's cooking," Teddy said.

Fitz chuckled.

"I am a very good cook," Jerry said over his shoulder.

"I'm sure you are," Fitz said while shaking his head no causing Teddy to laugh.

"Where were you? We had school you know?"

Fitz picked up on Karen's attitude. He wasn't exactly sure what her attitude was for but he figured she was still upset about all the happened with her mother so Fitz reminded himself to be patient with her.

"I'm sorry. I overslept."

"That still doesn't explain where you were."

"Karen, you know where he was," Jerry said as he placed some eggs on a plate.

Karen squinted her eyes at Jerry.

"Karen, I can take you to school if you want to go," Fitz said as he sat Teddy down on one of the stools by the island.

"If I want to go? Really, dad?"

Fitz looked at Karen. He didn't think that he had something wrong but obviously he had.

"You just don't get it," Karen said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Fitz asked looking around.

"Pre-teen girl emotions," Jerry shrugged, "She just needs time. She will be mad and after an hour or so of thought, she will be fine."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Nope."

"I should go check on her."

"Trust me, you don't want to do that. Just give her time."

Fitz nodded at his older son and went to start a pot of coffee.

* * *

><p>Olivia moved around her bedroom trying on clothes and then walking back to her iPad to show Nina how she looked on her FaceTime call.<p>

"I think you should wear that red pencil skirt you on before."

"I was joking."

"You looked hot."

"I'm not trying to look hot. This is strictly for work. I'm not trying to find a man."

"Right, because you already have one."

Olivia smiled a stepped out of sight of camera.

"Oh my God, you are the worse. You are cheesing like a little school girl," Nina laughed.

"I'm not."

"You are! And it is cute and annoying because I'm single."

"You don't want to date anyone."

"You're right. I love my freedom too much."

Olivia rummaged through her closet.

"Speaking of your man, I heard you had an eventful day at work."

"Don't," Olivia said.

Olivia was working hard with not being pissed to the point that she wanted to physically place hands on Mellie. Despite the fact that Fitz and she were okay, she still saw red when she thought about what happened.

"Olivia."

"Nina."

"Tell me what happened."

"I really don't care to have this conversation before I have to go do something for work."

"Understandable," Nina nodded, "I will be calling you right after you meeting to get all the details."

Olivia stepped in front of the camera.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect."

Olivia wore a khaki colored pencil skirt, a white blouse with tan shoes and matching belt. She wore small hoop earrings and a long necklace.

"It is simple but dressy enough to be all business and you look hot."

"Thank you," Olivia laughed, "I'm glad that I meet your standards of hot."

"I'd do you," Nina nodded, "I mean, if I went that way."

"Yeah, I mean this isn't college."

"Oh God!" Nina put her face in her hands. "You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope. You shouldn't have pulled me into your bi-curious ways," Olivia laughed.

Olivia continued to laugh as she thought back to the night in college.

_Nina and she had been roommates and Nina was supposed to go visit her family over winter break from school. There was a BIG snow storm and all flights out of New York had been canceled. The snow storm knocked out the power in their apartment so in order to stay warm, they had been drinking all day. They drank two bottles of wine and went to their rooms._

_Olivia was woken up a few hours later by a very tipsy Nina._

_"Nina, what are you doing?"_

_"Olivia? How did you get in my room?"_

_"This is my room," Olivia said._

_"Ohhhh," Nina fell onto Olivia's bed laughing, "I knew I didn't remember having a bookshelf in my room."_

_Olivia laughed with her. Nina reached for the covers._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Getting in bed with you?"_

_Olivia started to ask why but she found tipsy Nina to be entertaining so she just slid over. She turned over and attempted to go back to sleep. Olivia didn't know how much time had passed but just as she was about to fall into deep sleep, when she was woken up again by Nina calling her name._

_"Olivia," Nina whispered, "Are you awake?"_

_"I was on my way to sleep."_

_"But you're awake?"_

_Olivia turned to face her, slightly annoyed._

_"Is there something that you want to talk about?"_

_"You're really beautiful."_

_"O..kay. Thanks, I guess."_

_"No, seriously. You're really beautiful," Nina moved her hand up and down from Olivia's shoulder to her elbow._

_Olivia reached over and turned on the light on her nightstand. She looked at Nina's hand and then back at her._

_"Um..Nina, are you okay?" Nina nodded with a really silly grin on her face. "You sure?" Olivia asked._

_"Have you ever been with a girl?" Nina blurted out._

_"What? No." Olivia looked at her confused._

_"Would you ever consider being with one?"_

_Olivia slid away from her, "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"_

_"Would you ever be with me?"_

_"Are you gay? It is cool if you are—."_

_"No," Nina shook her head, cutting Olivia off, "I just think that you are really fucking beautiful and totally be down to sleep with you."_

_Olivia put her hand on Nina's forehead._

_"You're not warm so you are not sick. Maybe it is the wine."_

_Nina moved her hand away._

_"I'm serious. Olivia, I think you are beautiful and intelligent and you are my best friend. I trust you more that I trust anyone else in my life. I am been curious about what it would be like to be with a woman and figured now in college would be the best time to test the waters."_

_Olivia eyed her for a few long moments but never spoke._

_"Don't be like that," Nina said returning Olivia's look._

_"Like what?"_

_"Like a fucking prude."_

_"Excuse me for being a little shocked by my roommate coming into my room tipsy and waking me up to tell me that she would be down to sleep with me. That is just some shit that you don't hear every day," Olivia said._

_Nina giggled._

_"I'm sorry but your face." Nina composed herself and then continued, "I'm sorry if I offended you. It is just I trust you a lot and I am little bit drunk and figured whatever I say wouldn't be held against me."_

_"I'm not offended, shocked but not offended."_

_"I'm going to go," Nina attempted to stand._

_Olivia didn't know what came over her but she stopped Nina before she could get out of the bed and when Nina turned to face her, Olivia kissed her. The kiss caught Nina by surprised but she went with it. There was tongue, the kiss lasted for about five seconds. It wasn't a passionate kiss because Olivia really wasn't into girls but she couldn't let Nina leave feeling awkward. What better way to ease the tension than to do something that was totally unexpected? So Olivia just went for it because she was no prude._

_When Olivia pulled away, she looked at Nina._

_"I'm not a prude. I have never been curious about being with a girl sexually but I have said if I was drunk enough and the person was right, I could kiss a girl. You are my right person."_

_"Awe," Nina hugged her tightly, "You're my person too."_

"If I remember correctly, you are the one who kissed me," Nina voice brought Olivia out of her thoughts.

"I was being a good friend because you were getting out of the bed like I hurt your heart."

"Excuses, excuses. I know you want me."

"I do," Olivia chuckled, "So much."

"Oooh maybe we could tag team Fitz together."

"Goodbye Nina."

"I'm just saying you might want to consider it for when y'all one year anniversary comes up. I'm just trying to be here for you, friend."

"I'm hanging up."

"Call me later."

Olivia ended the video chat and gathered her things to leave her apartment. When Olivia opened her front door, she was surprised to see Karen with her hand in the air mid-knock.

"Karen, is everything okay? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"My dad stayed over here all night and didn't make it home in time to get us off to school," she said nonchalantly.

Olivia paused at her words for a moment.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she nodded, "No. I…um…"

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk inside?" Karen asked.

"Sure," Olivia moved aside and let her walk in.

Karen sighed and looked down at her feet. Olivia waited for her to speak.

"I snuck out while my dad was in the shower," Karen started.

"Karen, you are not supposed to leave without telling someone," Olivia scolded.

"Yesterday I wasn't feeling well but I thought I was just upset because of everything that happened with my mom," Karen paused, "I woke up this morning awful stomach pains and when I went to the bathroom there was blood." Karen looked up at Olivia, "You know, down there," she pointed.

"I see," Olivia said.

"I went to my dad's room but he wasn't there and I couldn't go to Jerry because he is Jerry."

"You got your period for the first time."

"Yes. I don't know what I'm supposed to do because my mother never had the talk with me. I couldn't call her because of everything that happened yesterday," she said almost crying. "There is a lot of toilet paper down there now because my dad doesn't have period stuff at his house."

Olivia nodded.

"Okay. I need to call your dad and tell him where you are and you need to get cleaned up so follow me."

Olivia walked to the hall closet closes to the bathroom with Karen following behind her.

"There are towels and wash clothes in here and there are pads in the bathroom under the sink. Let me get you a pair of sweats."

Olivia walked to her room and looked through her closet. She found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to give to Karen. She returned to the hall and handed her the clothes.

As Karen went to get herself cleaned up, Olivia called Fitz. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey," he said in a chipper voice.

"Hey. I was calling to tell you that Karen is here."

"What? How did she get over there?"

"She walked."

"Did she say something to you? She was acting weird this morning and now leaving the house without permission. I don't know what is going on with her."

Olivia could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"She got her period for the first time today," Olivia said. Fitz was silent for a while on the other end of the phone so Olivia decided to continue, "She woke up this morning with cramps and she went to your room and you weren't there. She didn't want to call her mom so she ended up here." Fitz was still silent on the other end of the phone. "Fitz, did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I'm just processing everything. Just let me throw on some clothes and I'll come get her."

"It's fine. I can drop her off," Olivia said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Olivia and Fitz talked for a few more minutes before she hung up and called the person she was supposed to have a lunch meeting with to reschedule because she didn't know how long she was going to be and she didn't want to keep them waiting.

* * *

><p>Fitz sat in his car outside of the home that he use to share with Mellie. He was reading a text message from Liv saying that Karen wanted to spend the day with her and that she would bring home later that evening. He quickly responded to her text before exiting his car.<p>

Fitz walked up to the front door and straight into the house. He called Mellie's name and waited for her to respond. After a few moments, Mellie came down the stairs.

"Fitz? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Unless you are coming to talk about you coming to your senses and moving back in—."

"Mellie, I'm never coming back."

"Then we don't have anything to talk about," Mellie walked away towards the kitchen.

Fitz followed behind her.

"You don't have to talk, that's fine but you will listen."

Mellie turned to face him.

"What you did yesterday to OUR children, to Olivia…what kind of a mother are you?"

"Don't you dare, Fitzgerald. I am a mother who is here daily with my children unlike you. You abandoned your family to play house with some home wrecking whore and now I am the bad guy?"

"First off, watch your mouth when talking about Olivia—."

"Or what? I'm sorry that the woman that you are fucking while still being married to me is not my favorite person in the world but—."

"Mellie, do not push me."

The tone of his voice told Mellie that she should probably not continue with her line of insults towards Olivia. When she didn't speak, Fitz continued in a calmer tone.

"You're wrong Mellie. I don't know what you were thinking and frankly, I don't care but everything stops today. You can hate me all you want but you WILL NOT use our children and Olivia as pawns to manipulate and hurt me."

Mellie ignored everything he said, "What time are you bringing the kids by tonight?"

"I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I'm not bringing my kids back here."

"What? Fitz, you can't be serious. This is their home and I am their mother. You will bring my children to me tonight or I will have you arrested for kidnapping."

Unfazed by her threats Fitz spoke, "I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm keeping my children because you actions have demonstrated that you are not fit to raise children."

"Fitz," Mellie was both shocked and hurt by his words, "You can't take my kids away from me."

"I'm not taking anything. You gave them away when you decided to play whatever game you were playing yesterday."

"I will fight you."

"And you will lose. This is not something you want to fight me on because when it comes to my children, I don't play. I will personally make sure that I end whatever pathetic little life that you think you have."

Mellie was silent. Fitz's whole demeanor told her how serious he was. She thought that she might have actually pushed him too far this time. Mellie decided in this moment that she would let him have his way but she was by no way giving up. She couldn't lose her kids and her husband. Her kids were the key to keeping her family and she would not give them up without a fight.

* * *

><p>Fitz sat in his living drinking his third glass of scotch. He was deep in thought about his day. After leaving Mellie's house, he went to see is lawyer. They spent hours talking about what his next plan of action would be. They decided that under the circumstances that the best thing would be for him to file for temporary custody of the kids. Fitz knew it was for the best but it was all a bit much for him to take in. He could not figure out for the life of him why Mellie had to make everything so difficult. His life wasn't supposed to be like this, hell his kids life shouldn't have to be like this.<p>

The sound of keys in the front door made him turn his head in that direction. Karen came into view first carrying bags, followed by Olivia.

"Hey daddy," Karen said excitedly.

"Hey," Fitz stood to greet the two. "It looks like you two had a productive day."

"It was amazing. We went shopping, we had lunch, and Olivia took me to an art gallery. I always thought art galleries would be super boring but I had the best time. Olivia really knows a lot about art," Karen spoke a mile a minute.

Seeing his daughter's excitement made him happy.

"That sound's awesome," Fitz smiled at the pair.

"She even brought me a sketch pad and art supplies."

"I didn't know you were into art."

"I'm getting into it dad."

"Oh, well excuse me," Fitz threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm going to go put my things away," Karen turned to Olivia, "Thanks again for everything."

Karen hugged Olivia before running upstairs to her room.

"Thanks for spending the day with her."

"It is no problem. I had fun. How was your day?"

"Stressful," Fitz sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you going to stand over there all night?"

"No, I'm not going to stay."

"Why?" He looked at her confused.

"Your children are here."

"And?"

"I figured you would want to spend time with them."

"So what, I can't do that with you here?"

"I just thought you would want to spend alone time with them. I think I have caused enough distraction. Your kids did miss school today because we were together," Olivia said.

Fitz sighed. He was more than annoyed with where this conversation was going. He was feeling bad enough already and was in no mood to fight with Olivia.

"Okay Olivia," Fitz stood and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out some money, "This should cover whatever spent today on Karen."

Olivia looked at the money but didn't move.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything for my kids."

"You are serious," Olivia looked at him in disbelief. "Wow, Fitz."

"Are you going to take the money?"

"Stop insulting me."

Olivia backed away from him. She could feel her anger boiling.

"I don't know what is wrong with you but I'm going to go."

"Yeah, you do that."

Olivia was shocked and annoyed but she didn't say anything. She just turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Olivia, when you said go come to work out with you, I didn't think that you meant a boxing gym."<p>

"I need to blow off some steam," Olivia shrugged.

"Isn't that what sex is for?"

"Well the man I have sex with is being an ass."

"What happened?"

Olivia spent the next five minutes filling Nina in on the last few days of her life as they stretched. Nina listened silently waiting for Olivia to finish before saying anything.

"Well he definitely acted like an ass," Nina followed Olivia over to the punching bag, "But have you ever looked at it from his point of view?"

"No," Olivia put on the gloves.

"Well divorces are probably hard and I'm sure he is stressed and this all of this stuff with you and his kids."

"So you think I'm wrong?" Olivia hit the bag.

"No. I think that there was some miscommunication somewhere."

Olivia continued to punch the bag.

"I feel bad for Karen. I see myself and my relationship with my mother in the way that Karen describes her relationship with Mellie."

"Okay. Now we are getting somewhere."

"Besides, I'm not a kid person."

"You're funny."

"I'm serious. I feel like I would fuck a kid up," she punched the bag again, "I had to give Karen the talk about her period. No one ever gave me the fucking talk about my period."

"And you are a better teacher because of that," Nina spoke with certainty. "Every question that you had that no one ever told you about makes you better at answering whatever questions she had."

"I hope so," Olivia sighed. "I really felt like I was crossing a boundary though because I'm not her mom."

"Karen is damn there a teenager, her mother should have been talked to her about these types of things."

Olivia nodded but didn't say anything.

"You should also be happy that she trusts you enough to come to you. It would be worse if she felt like she had no one that she could go to."

"I know. I had nobody."

"And that is why you should be there for her."

* * *

><p>Olivia picked up her phone and dialed Fitz number as she moved around her room lighting candles.<p>

"Hello."

"Hi," Olivia said shyly.

"Olivia," Fitz tone was dry.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I never was mad at you."

"It has been two days since we talked."

"The phone works both ways."

She ignored his comment.

"Can you get away for a few hours."

"I don't know. My kids are here."

"Please, Fitz," Olivia cut him off, "I won't keep you long."

"You could always come over here."

"I just got out of the shower and I'm not dressed."

Olivia bit her lip to hold back the giggle when she heard Fitz moan on the other end of the phone.

"You don't play fair, Livvie."

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Olivia hung up and continued to get ready. She finished lighting the candles in her room and grabbed towels out of the linen closet. Olivia wondered if she should do sexy lingerie or something simple. She decided on just a plain t-shirt under her robe. Olivia planned on apologizing and explaining herself for the other day and she hoped after tonight, that they could have a moment of peace without them seeming to be at odds.

True to his word, Fitz knocked on her door fifteen minutes later. Olivia ushered him in and leaned against the door after shutting it.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Liv, you don't have to apologize. I was stressed and I took it out on you. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I see a lot of my younger self and my relationship with my mother in Karen and the way she speaks about Mellie. I felt horrible just thinking about her waking up in the middle of the night with cramps and then her going to look for you and you weren't there. That was my life. My mom wasn't there and I couldn't go to my dad because he had a drinking problem. I didn't want to be the thing that stopped you from being present in your children's lives so I opted not to stay but I didn't communicate that with you and for that, I am wrong, I apologize, and I would love if you would give me the chance to make it up to you," Olivia spoke all in one breath.

Fitz smiled at her.

"I have one condition," Fitz started.

"Okay."

"You have to stay at my house tonight," Fitz finished. Olivia eyed him. "What?"

"I'll do it for you but I didn't want to be parading our relationship in their faces. I mean I'm not sure how they feel about us dating especially since your divorce is not final yet."

Fitz nodded, fully understand her now.

"The separation didn't happen overnight. They know we are getting a divorce and they are adjusting well to it. Besides my kids love you."

"Okay, I'll stay."

Fitz gave her a peck on the lips.

"Okay, so you are making something up to me?"

Olivia didn't say anything, she just grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. Once Fitz saw all of the candles, he got excited for whatever his surprise was.

"Take off all of your clothes except for your boxer and lay down on your stomach," Olivia instructed.

"What?"

"Just trust me."

Fitz eyed her for a few seconds before he began to undress. Once he was down to just his boxers, he did as he was told and laid on the bed on his stomach. Olivia walked into her master bathroom and grabbed her massage oils. When she returned, she took off her robe and straddled his back.

"I'm going to give you a full body massage."

"Livvie, you're not wearing any panties," Fitz stated as he felt her sex on his back.

"Focus Fitz," Olivia chuckled.

"I'm just saying, that I am in the wrong position if you gone bring out my best friend to play."

"You're funny." Olivia poured massage oil in her hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil before she started working on his neck.

"So you said that you were stressed out, do you want to talk about it?"

"It is the furthest thing from my mind at the moment but I don't mind talking about it."

Olivia massaged his neck and moved down to his shoulders.

"So what's going on?"

"I spoke with my lawyer and explained everything that happened so we are going forward and filing temporary custody papers."

"I hear reservation in your voice," Olivia moved to his right shoulder and pressed down massaging the tight muscles there.

"There is a little," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"The thought of being a single father scares me. I love my kids and I know that they are better off with me but I wonder if I am really ready for it. I have always been a present father but I have been daddy every other weekend and a few week days out of the week. The first night they stayed with me, I missed getting them off to school. I'm unsure if I can do it."

"You can do it. Sure working and taking care of your kids full time will be hard but it is not impossible because you are a great father," Olivia pour more oil in her hands as she moved her hands down his back. "Besides, as long as I'm here, you won't be doing it alone."

Olivia would never know how much Fitz needed to hear that last sentence. The fact that she was telling him that she would be there with him, brought Fitz so much joy and comfort.

Olivia moved her hands down his back kneading the muscles there. The lower hands move, she began placing kisses on her back. Fitz let out a low moan at the feel of her lips on his back.

"Livvie, you're really good at this."

"It only gets better," she lifted herself off of him, "Turn around. It is time to do your front."

Fitz shift his body so that he was now laying on his back. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw that Olivia was completely naked. She straddled his stomach and his hands immediately went to her hips. Olivia placed her hands on top of his and interlocked their fingers before removing his hands and pinning them just above his head.

"Touching me is not a part of your massage," she whispered against his lips.

"It should be."

Fitz captured her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Olivia licked across his top lip before slipping her tongue in his mouth. She moaned as he deepened the kiss.

Olivia pulled away.

"You are being a very bad boy for not letting me finish your massage."

Fitz lifted one of their interlocked hands and he kissed her hand before guiding it down to his erect penis.

"You should probably punish me."

"Is that right?" She rubbed his erection through his boxers.

"Yes," he said in a low voice.

Olivia put her hand in his boxers and gripped him. She ran her thumb over his head and kissed his neck as she began to move her finger up and down his penis. Olivia peppered kisses down his chest, only stopping to lick his nipple. Fitz breath hitched and he moaned at the contact. Olivia stopped stroking him as she pulled down his boxer letting every inch of him free.

Olivia reached for the massage oil and poured it directly on Fitz's penis. Fitz sat up on his elbows as he watched her began to massage his erection.

"It's strawberry flavored," she held up the oil with her free hand.

Fitz was enjoying the feel of her hands massaging him when he felt her kiss the tip of his penis. Before Fitz knew what happened, Olivia's mouth was on him as she swallowed him whole.

"Shit, Liv," Fitz head fell back.

Olivia's head moved up and down as she sucked him. Her hands massaged his balls with the massage oils. Fitz was close, she knew because his hand went to her hair and he began thrusting his hips forward, pushing himself deeper than she ever thought possible into her mouth.

"Shiiii…I'm com…I'm gonna come," he whimper seconds before releasing himself into the back of her throat. "Oh, God," Fitz kept repeating as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Olivia smiled looking at her handy got back on the bed and settled herself next to him.

"Oh, God. You're so fucking amazing," Fitz said as he placed kisses wherever his mouth landed as he rested his head on her chest.

Fitz placed kisses around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Olivia felt a shock in her body that went straight to her core. As Fitz's tongue played with one nipple, his fingers twisted and pulled the other one. Olivia felt an ache in her core and as if her fingers had a mind of their own, they found their way down to her center. She rubbed circles on her clit. The combination of his mouth and her fingers was doing the job. She let out a moan. She was close, she could almost taste her orgasm. Olivia began to rub faster. Fitz hand covered hers, halting her movements.

"Fitz…"

Fitz looked up at her.

"Don't. I'm the only one who gets to say when my pussy comes," he said roughly.

"Please, Fitz…"

"Please, what?"

"Make me come."

Fitz wasn't going to make her wait any longer. He placed open mouth kisses from her breast down to her core. He kneeled down at the end of the bed and pulled her towards him. Fitz threw her legs over his shoulders and dived right in. He placed a long lick over her slit. Parting her lips with finger, he licked her folds.

"Fitz…,"Olivia moaned.

Fitz circled her clit with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth.

"Damn, Fitz…baby, don't…don't stop."

And he didn't. Fitz sucked and licked her clit, only stopping when he sucked her lips into his mouth. When Olivia came, she came hard with a full body tremble. Fitz moaned as he enjoyed the taste of her juices. He swore that he could live off of the taste of her alone. If he could, he would stay down there forever.

Fitz crawled up to Olivia and settled himself between her legs. He pecked her on the lips and pulled away slightly looking at her. Fitz cupped her face before kissing her again. His kisses were sloppy, landing on her lips, her chin, her cheek, anywhere that he could kiss her, he did.

Olivia reached in between them, stroking his erect penis and bringing it to her entrance. With one thrust he was inside of her. He moved slowly at first. Olivia lift her leg up and locked it behind his back. Fitz found his rhythm and started moving faster with ever stroke.

"Yes, Fitz…don't stop baby."

"I didn't plan to. It is too good to stop," Fitz grunted out, "Fuck, Liv."

Fitz head fell to the pillow on the side of Olivia. She kissed up the side of his neck to his ear. She whispered how much she loved him and how good he felt inside of her. As if her words weren't enough, she then swirled her tongue in his ears causing his eyes to flutter shut and a curse word to leave his lips. Olivia knew that his ears was his spot and if she kept that up, he was sure he would come right this moment

"Damn," Fitz grunted as he turned his head and returned to his sloppy kisses on her face. The both kissed each other wherever their lips touched. "Fuck, Livvie…you holding me so tight."

Fitz stilled his moments out of fear that he would finish before. He lifted her leg up and put it over his shoulder. When he started moving again, the new angle caused Olivia to cry out. As if like magnets, their hands found each other. Interlocking their fingers and pinning them slightly about her head.

Fitz pressed his lips against hers and spoke, "I need you to come for me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

Fitz began to jackhammer into her.

"Oh fuuuuck. Shiiit, Fitz!"

Fitz watched as her face contorted in pleasure.

"Oh, God…shiiiit," Olivia moaned.

"Do you feel God?"

"YES…fucking YESSSS!"

"Tell me."

"I feel God…ooooh, fuck…me…yessss."

Olivia's body began to shake as she screamed for God. The grip that Olivia had on Fitz assured that he came seconds later grunting out a few curse words. He clasped on top of her and rolled over so that he would not crush her. They both looked at each other as they tried to steady their breathing.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Fitz finished.

"Sinful," Olivia corrected, "You brought the Lord into this. 'Do you feel God?' Who says that? Where did that even come from?"

"You were screaming for God so much that I just went with the moment," Fitz shrugged.

"Oh, God," Olivia covered her face with her hands and laughed, "I'm no better than you because for a split second, I thought I felt him."

Fitz fell back on the pillow and laughed.

"Well, he is all around us so technically…"

"Don't," Olivia laughed.


	12. Vibrate

**Vibrate**

Olivia sat across from her sister looking at the sample plate of different wedding cakes flavors. When Camille had called her a few days ago inviting her to go cake tasting, she was excited. But now sitting down in front of the plate of very different cake combinations, she was not sure her stomach could endure this tasting.

Olivia half listened as the person who owned the bakery told them about each cake flavor. She had stopped listening when the lady tried to sell them on the idea of a cake called the Creamsicle Contempo—it was an orange flavored cream cake. Olivia wished she could go home.

The owner finished talking about the different cakes and then excused herself, leaving Camille and Olivia sitting in a room alone.

"Does any of these sound appealing to you?"

"Honestly?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah."

"No."

Camille laughed.

"I'm excited about the Grasshopper," she pointed to a chocolate and green cake.

"It is named after a bug."

"It is chocolate and mint."

"Why?"

"Seriously," Camille laughed again, "I love chocolate mint."

"I'll pass," Olivia reached for a piece of the less harmful looking cake.

"So I know that you hate mama—."

"Oh God, Camille," Olivia cut her off, "Why must you bring her up every time we talk?"

"I don't."

"You do."

"Okay well maybe I do but this time is different. I am only mentioning her because Michael and I are having this big party on Saturday to introduce our family and friends to each other before we get married and you're my sister so you have to come."

"I have to come," Olivia nodded in agreement and sighed, "Well it was going to happen sooner or later since I was going to the wedding."

Camille smiled, "Thank you, Olivia. I know that you don't deal with mama so that fact that you are coming means a lot to me."

"So cake tasting," Olivia said changing the subject, "Why can't we have normal cake? Red velvet is nice."

"I don't want normal. This is my wedding, it has to be extraordinary. Normal just won't do."

"Okay. It is your wedding, I'm just here for the free food."

Camille laughed as they both started tasting different cakes.

* * *

><p>Fitz knocked on the open office door of Cyrus Beene, the chief of surgery and his boss.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" Fitz asked as he stepped in.

"Yes. Have a seat."

Fitz took a seat in one of the brown leather chairs in front of Cyrus's desk.

"I have great news," Cyrus spoke loudly, "Walter is retiring! So the position of head of pediatric surgery just opened up and I want you to take the job."

"Me?" Fitz was shocked. "Why me?"

"Why not you? You are one of the top five best pediatric surgeons in the country."

"I just never knew that I was even a candidate for the position."

"I wouldn't offer it to anybody else," Cyrus said genuinely, "You are the best at what you do and I think it will be great to promote from within first rather than to get some hotshot from somewhere else."

"Can I think about it?"

"What's to think about? It is a 25% pay increase, you have more flexibility, and you would be in charge of all pediatric surgery."

"I know what the job is but I just need to think about it," Fitz said.

"I need an answer by Monday," Cyrus said.

Fitz nodded and stood to leave. He had a lot on his plate right now with his divorce and trying to get his children adjusted to living with him. The last thing he expected was to be offered a promotion. The promotion was a good thing but the timing just seemed off with everything he had going on currently in his life.

Fitz walked back to his office and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Olivia's number. He needed to talk to her because she always provided him clarity in the moments when he had a hard time making a decision and now was one of those moments.

Fitz took a seat behind his desk as he listened to the phone ring. Olivia picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey."

"What are you doing for lunch?"

"I have a meeting with the manager of this local artist who is going to be featured on the show. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to pick your brain about something."

"Is it an immediate something?"

"No."

"Well we can do dinner at my place tonight and you can pick away."

"Sounds great."

Fitz and Olivia talked for a few more minutes before ending the call.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the conference room near her office. She was waiting for the manager of Carter Hayes, a local artist who was going to be opening up a studio in the area to teach the youth about the visual arts. Olivia was going to feature the grand opening on her show and had to sit down with his manager to go over the fine details so that they can prepare over the next few weeks.<p>

A knock on the door brought Olivia from the documents she was looking over. Zoe stood in the doorway and introduced her to her next appointment. Olivia was shocked to see her ex, Edison Davis but she kept a straight face as Zoe introduced him and then excused herself from the room.

"Hey Liv!" Edison reached for her hand, "It has been too long."

He held her hand for a little longer than she thought was appropriate so she lightly pulled her hand away.

"Edison. This is a surprise."

"I know. I can tell by your face," he took a seat.

"You manage Carter Hayes?"

"Something like that." Olivia eyed him. "I'm actually investing in his studio. So I'm more of a business partner than a manager."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them. Olivia was not prepared to see him. She had not seen them since their breakup over two years ago. She was taken aback by how uncomfortable she was being in the same room with him after all of this time.

"Hello. Olivia?" Edison waved his hand in her face. Olivia had been lost in her thoughts and she had blanked out.

"What?"

"I asked how have you been," Edison looked at her.

"Fine," she said in a voice above a whisper. "I have been fine," she spoke up after clearing her throat.

More silence fell between them.

"I've missed you, Liv."

"What?"

"I've missed you. It's really good to see you."

Olivia became more uncomfortable by his words but decided to ignore him and get down to business. She figured the sooner they hashed out the plans for the interview, the sooner this whole meeting could be over.

"I was thinking we could do the interview at the studio before the opening so we could get some shots of the place and the artwork before we cover the grand opening."

"Are you dating someone?"

"What type of a question is that?"

"It is a 'I haven't seen you in awhile so let's catch up' type of a question."

"We're not here to play catch up," Olivia sighed.

"Whatever you are thinking is fine. I trust you. Besides I only pushed for the meeting because I wanted to see you."

Edison slid his hand across the table to reach for Olivia's hands but she pulled away.

"I am dating someone."

Olivia didn't know why she felt the need to tell him that because even if she wasn't dating someone she would never go back to him.

Olivia watched as his demeanor changed. She still felt uncomfortable but decided to continue handling the business that they had to get done. Olivia was thankful when Edison switched to business mode. The rest of their conversation was all about Carter Hayes and the grand opening of The Hayes Art Studio.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the middle of the floor cross legged in her storage room going through old boxes. She still felt a little uneasy after seeing her ex earlier in the day so when she came home she decided to clean. It gave her time to think and calm her uneasiness.<p>

Olivia hadn't seen Edison since the day she literally had to fight her way out of their relationship. Her relationship with Edison had been the longest relationship she ever had. It last six years with two engagements—well one engagement and one return of a ring once they got back together—a break up, them getting back together, Edison cheating on her, and the final break up that found the two actually coming to blows.

Olivia had been with Edison for four years, engaged for one the first time Olivia called it off. She had loved Edison but she couldn't picture spending the rest of her life with him. Edison was heartbroken when she broke up with him but he never left her. He was a friend during their ten month break.

Olivia still couldn't picture spending the rest of her life with him but she was lonely and he was the friend that was there so they ending up getting back together. Things were good and after being together for another year, Edison put a ring on her finger again. Olivia had planned on seeing the relationship through because she knew that he loved her and she hoped that her own feelings would catch up. The truth was that Olivia was buying time because she didn't want to be alone and Edison was a nice, successful man who loved her.

Their final break up came when they were about three months out from getting married. Edison revealed to her that early in the stages of them getting back together he had cheated. He thought admitting his infidelity to her was the best way to move them forward so that they wouldn't go into their marriage with any secrets. Olivia saw it as her way out. She stopped wearing her ring and he noticed. She was planning on moving out—her bags were packed and everything—when she came home to a drunk Edison. He refused to let her leave until they talked. After hearing him out, watching him slur his words and cry, she still wanted to leave. Edison finally snapped and pulled a knife on her telling her how she wasn't going to leave him again. Olivia feared for her life so she played the role of the fiancée who loved him and was going to stay.

He held her in their bedroom for twelve long hours before he finally passed out. Olivia was attempting to leave when he woke up and they literally fought. Olivia knows if it had not been for his drunken state, she probably would have been dead that night. She left the relationship with two cracked ribs, a busted lip, and a restraining order on Edison. He left with a broken nose, a black eye, and a guilty conscience.

It had been a little over two years since she last saw him. He had reached out to her a year ago apologizing and telling her that he had been in counseling since the incident. He wanted to apologize in person but she had no desire to see him again. Then today he just showed up. Olivia didn't know how she would react when she saw him again so seeing him today at work had been a total surprise. She hated that he made her feel nervous and uneasy, even after all of this time. Olivia could not believe that she was not over what had happened. After seeing him she felt physically ill. She finished out her work day as best she could and then when she got home, she started cleaning and organizing her storage room.

"You know this was not what I had in mind when you said we were going to have dinner," Fitz said breaking her from her thoughts.

Olivia looked up at him as he put the boxes he was carrying down and took a seat on the floor beside her.

"You don't have to help," Olivia said as she gave her attention back to the box she was working on.

"I want to," Fitz grabbed her chin to get her to look at him. When she did, he pecked her on the lips. Olivia gave a weak smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Livvie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a rough day at work."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't," Olivia looked at him, "So what did you want to pick my brain about?"

"I got offered a promotion at work. I would be the head of pediatric surgery. Basically I would be running the whole pediatric department."

"That's great!" Olivia was excited for him but she sensed that he didn't feel the same. "What's the problem?"

"I just feel like I have a lot on my plate right now and although the job is a great opportunity and I want it, I'm not sure it is something that I can handle at the moment."

"Okay. Lay it on me, issues, fears, worries, concerns. Tell me all of it and I will talk you though it until you come up with a decision."

Fitz looked smiled at her and then began to talk. For the next 45 minutes he laid out every issue, fear, worry, and concern to her as they went through boxes. Olivia had an answer for everything. His divorce; it never stopped him before from reaching career goals so why should it now. Him now having temporary custody of his children; Jerry was 16 with a life of his own, Karen was about to enter her teenage years so she would be seeking her own independence, and Teddy had less than a year before he started kindergarten. Not to mention, he would have Olivia's help and once all was resolved with Mellie, she would be there too because they were her children as well. Not having enough time to do what he wanted—i.e. her; they made it work with busy schedules before, this would be no difference.

"I thinking I am going to take the position," Fitz stood and walked over to the closet to get more boxes.

"That's great," Olivia nodded, smiling. "I think you will do great as the head of pediatric surgery. You get to mentor young doctors, it should be fun."

"Now I officially feel like an old man."

"Now you feel? Sir, that time has long passed," Olivia joked.

"Oh really," Fitz peeked his head out of the closet, "You are no spring chicken yourself."

"I'm younger than you," Olivia laughed.

"By only 11 years," Fitz stepped out of the closet with more boxes in hand.

"That is a decade plus a year. When you were ten, I wasn't even conceived yet. When you lost your virginity, I was five years old. When you were able to legally drink, I was in the 5th grade-"

"Shut up," Fitz kissed her lips before she could respond. "We both know this older man has skills and the stamina of a 21 year old," he spoke against her lips.

"I'm not doubting that but we are not doing this," Olivia tried to keep a straight face.

"Doing what?" Fitz pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Your son is in the other room," Olivia pointed out.

"Great, then he won't disturb us."

"You are too much," Olivia slid away from him. "I'm going to go check on Teddy."

"You do that," Fitz slapped her ass when she walked by.

Olivia walked away with an extra sway in her hips, teasing Fitz. She walked into the living room to find Teddy completely into the movie he was watching. It was about to go off and he was low on popcorn.

"Teddy, you okay?"

He looked up at her smiling and nodding his head.

"Did you want some more popcorn, juice?"

"Both," he said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

Olivia picked up the almost empty bowl of popcorn and his cup.

"When I come back you can pick the next movie we're going to watch."

"Okay," Teddy nodded.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and put another bag of popcorn in the microwave. She walked back to the room Fitz was in to tell him that she was done for the night. The moment she saw Fitz, she noticed the goofy grin on his face.

"What?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Fitz motioned towards a small black box.

Olivia's eyes got wide.

"Fitz, you didn't," she whined.

"I was just cleaning out boxes and this just so happened to be one of them."

Olivia went to take the box from him but he held it out of her reach.

"It is personal."

"I can see that," he smirked.

"You're not going to let me out of this are you?"

"Nope," Fitz opened the box, "You have a freak kit."

"It is not a freak kit," Olivia said.

"Then what do you call it? There is anal beads and lube in here," Fitz said as he looked into the box.

Olivia covered her mouth to silence her giggles.

"It is my single girl survival kit," Olivia was trying to keep a straight face. No one was ever supposed to know about her little black box.

"You are a super freak."

"I'm not," Olivia said in between her laughs.

"How many vibrators are in here?"

"Can you not?" Olivia laughed.

"It is a legitimate question. There is so many…" Fitz voiced trailed off as he looked into the box and then back at Olivia, "We are going to have so much fun."

"What?"

"We are definitely using this tonight."

"You're funny," Olivia laughed him off.

"I'm dead serious. You have a whole freak kit and we have yet to use it once. You have been holding out all of the good stuff."

"I have been giving you the good stuff," Olivia said cheekily.

"That you have," Fitz licked his lips and gave her a devilish grin.

"There is popcorn in the microwave and Teddy is waiting us so we can watch a movie," Olivia changed the subject to what she had originally came to tell him.

"Well lead the way. The sooner we get him to sleep, the sooner I can tear tha-"

"Fitz," Olivia attempted to scold him despite being very turned on by the idea of bring some of her toys into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at a sleeping Teddy in her guest bedroom. She didn't have to turn around to know that Fitz was in the doorway looking at her.<p>

"Do you think he will be fine in here?"

"He is four years old, he has slept alone before."

"I know that but he has never stayed the night at my house," Olivia turned and walked toward the door, "It is a strange place to him. What if he wakes up looking for you?"

"We are right across the hall," Fitz said trying to hide his amusement. He found it cute and endearing that she was worried about Teddy's sleeping arrangements.

"I don't mind sharing my bed."

"I know because we are about to share your bed."

"Can you stop thinking with your little head for a second."

"There is nothing little down there."

Olivia hit him in the arm.

"You are shameless."

"I know," Fitz took her hand, leading her out of the guest bedroom and across the hall to her bedroom.

The moment Olivia saw her black box open on her bed and a few of her toys on the bed, she giggled.

"Fitz," Olivia laughed and looked from her bed to him.

"What? I told you I was serious," Fitz took a seat on her bed, "So explain to me how one girl needs five vibrators?"

"Hey, a girl has her needs," Olivia shrugged.

Fitz picked up one of her vibrators.

"See, this one is normal looking. Prefect even, I mean if I was judging dildos but all of these," he pointing to the others on the bed, "They look so complicated."

Olivia smiled at him as she walked towards her bad and sat down.

"It is time for us to have the sex talk, Fitz."

He chuckled, "Enlighten me, Livvie."

"The one in your hand is the Juicy Jewels Precious Pink vibrator. It is eight and a half inches long, one and a half inches thick, multi-speed vibrations, and it is bendable so it curves when your reaching that perfect back arching orgasm. Also the fake veins are to die for."

"This one," Fitz pointed to one of her toys on the bed.

"It is a G-Spot vibrator."

"And this one," he pointed to another toy.

"This is a rechargeable body wand. It is really great for foreplay and finishing a girl off."

"This one looks fun."

"This one is the Thrusting Jack Rabbit and it is my favorite. The beads in the front move up and down while it is vibrating, making the head thrust. Then there are the bunny ears that work as a clit stimulator."

Fitz looked at her in awe. He could not believe that she was this freaky. I mean he knew because they had sex but she was always a little on the reserved side when it came to talking about sex so to see her have a whole freak kit full of toys both amazed and shocked him.

"This one looks complicated," Fitz said pointing to the last one of the bed.

"This one is the Total Ecstasy Triple Stimulator. I haven't used this one yet but it sounded nice when I brought it. You have a regular vibrator with the bunny ears from clit stimulation, and this little piece right here is for vibrating anal play."

Fitz stared at her, "Anal beads, lube, and vibrating anal play dildos, who are you?"

Olivia covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh.

"It all came with the kit," Olivia said through her laughs. "But anal play fascinates me. I do a lot of reading on the topic."

"Have you tried anal before?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to?"

"Sure. I'm pretty open when it comes to trying things sexually with the exception of ass and toes."

"You just said sure to trying anal."

"No, I mean I don't do ass or toes as in eating ass or sucking toes."

"Olivia..."

The way he said her name made her laugh.

"Some straight men are into that."

"I'm not. There is no reason for you or anybody else to ever be near my ass."

The look on his face made Olivia want to laugh but she knew he was serious so she didn't.

"We're getting way off topic here. Let's shelve the anal discussion for another time."

"Okay," Olivia smiled.

Fitz put all but two of the toys away, opting to use the body wand and the pink vibrator.

"I want you to show me how this one works," Fitz handed her the pink vibrator.

"You want me to put on a show for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Olivia stood and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Okay?" Fitz was a little surprised that she actually was agreeing to do it. Even though he was serious and wanted her to, he never thought she would agree to it. As she had said, it was her personal box and he wasn't sure that she would want to share with him. But he was glad that she was.

"Sit over there," Olivia pointed to the chair in the corner of the room as she took off her leggings. Fitz got up and did as she said.

"Look, this is my first time doing this with an audience so don't judge my method," Olivia sat on her bed, "And don't say shit."

Fitz nodded eagerly but didn't say a word. Olivia smiled at Fitz as she unclasped her bra and tossed it to him. He immediately stood and pulled his the chair closer to the bed. Olivia smirked at him and turned the base of her vibrator. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Olivia stuck her finger in her mouth and used that finger to add moisture to her breast as she began to touch them. She squeezed and pulled at her nipples and then placed he the vibrator on them. When the vibrations hit her, she flinched. Fitz moved to the front of the seat trying to get as close as possible. Olivia trailed the vibrator across both of her breast and trailed it down her stomach. As Fitz watched her stomach muscles move, he felt a familiar tightness stirring in his pants.

Olivia opened her legs, tracing her inner thighs with vibrator. She let out a moan and Fitz's hand went to the front of his pants. His erection was becoming painful and she hadn't even placed the toy inside of her yet.

Olivia started stroking herself through her panties. Her moans got louder.

"Fitz," she whimpered, "So wet. Help me, Fitz."

Fitz didn't know if she was actually talking to him or responding to some sort of fantasy that she had made up in her mind to get her off but he wasn't taking any chances. He was out of his seat and on the bed with her. She opened her eyes and stared at him seductively. Fitz was kneeling before her placing soft kisses on her inner thighs.

"Take off my panties," Olivia said.

Fitz did as he was told and moved his hands up her thighs until he reached the band of her black lace panties. He slowly slid her panties off of her. The moment she was free from her underwear, Olivia's hand went to her center and she rubbed the outside. Fitz could see her wetness and a hunger awoke in him. He needed to taste her. He kissed her lower lips softly before nibbling lightly. Olivia's breath hitched as she moaned out his name. Fitz swirled his tongue over her meaty flesh, licking up her juices. He hummed in satisfaction but he wanted more. Olivia slid back on the bed and used her free hand to spread her lips, opening herself up right in front of Fitz's eyes. She slowly slid the vibrator inside of her with a loud moan.

Fitz watched mesmerized as the pink vibrator disappeared inside of her. Her back arched as she moaned his name.

"Help me, Fitz."

Fitz took hold of the vibrator and began moving it in and out of her. His lips latched on to her clit and he sucked. Olivia let go of the vibrator and moved her hands to her breast. She rubbed, pinched, and squeezed her breast as moans and profanity escaped her mouth.

Olivia felt a tightness low in her stomach. Her hand fell from her right breast as she gripped the sheets as the first wave of her orgasm began to hit her. Fitz stayed buried between her legs alternating between sucking on her clit and licking up as much of her juices as he could with the vibrator still moving in and out her.

"Fuuuuck Fitz," Olivia screamed.

She covered her mouth with her hand out of fear that her screams would wake the sleeping child across the hall. When the feeling became too intense for her, backed away from Fitz merciless mouth and the vibrator. She was panting and her whole body was still trembling.

Fitz had a determined look on his face. He stood up, quickly undressing. He needed to be inside of her. Before Olivia could fully catch her breath, she felt Fitz on the bed with her. He turned Olivia on her stomach. She felt him pepper open mouth kisses on along her upper back and shoulders. Fitz used his legs to spread Olivia's legs and without warning, he entered her from behind.

"Shit, Fitz," Olivia buried her head in the sheets.

Fitz cursed and closed his eyes closed at the feeling of her warm walls engulfing him. He began to thrust slowly in and out of her. Fitz leaned over her and reached for her hands interlocking them as she grabbed for the sheets. He sucked on her neck.

"How does these veins feel?"

"So good. You feel so good," whimpered, "Shit baby. Harder."

Fitz thrust into her harder. Olivia started rolling her hips in a circular motion.

"Fuck," Fitz bit her back.

Together, they worked to pleasure each other's needs. Fitz realized her hands and grabbed her hair, turning her head as he placed a sloppy kiss on the side of her lips. Olivia caught his lips as she sat up on her hands. His thrust came strong and his kisses distracted her. Fitz had reached for the body wand that lay on the bed and managed to get it on without Olivia noticing. It wasn't until she felt the vibrations against her clit that her she was no longer able to support herself on her hands.

"OH MY…GOD! FUUUUUUUUUCK FITZ! SHIT, YES," she screamed as her head fell on to the bed.

"We're not doing that," Fitz said as her grabbed her hair, pulling her up. "I want to hear you, Livvie. Tell me how good I make you feel."

Olivia rested on her forearms and tried to speak.

"Per…perfect…you ma…you make…SO GOOOOOOOOD. FUUUCK, I'M CO….SHIIIIIIIT," Olivia's body fell forward and instead of pulling her up again, Fitz went down with her. Olivia's whole body shook as Fitz continued to thrust inside of her.

"You're perfect," he whispered in her ear, kissing it. "So fucking perfect."

The grip that she had on him sent him over the edge. With one more thrust, he halted his movements and continued to suck on her ear as he came inside of her.

They lay in that position with him on top of her for a few moments before rolled over and lay on the side of her.

"We have to play with your freak kit more often," Fitz said breathlessly.

"It is is not a freak kit," Olivia said matching he tone.

"Whatever you want to call it. I just know that the couple that plays together, stays together."


	13. Blue Ocean Floor

**Blue Ocean Floor**

Olivia laid on the exam table reading the posters on the wall. She wondered why all of the posters on the walls of doctors offices, hospitals, and school nurse's offices where so damn generic. No smoking. Drugs can kill you. Eat right.

Her eyes landed on the poster that had always caught her eye since her early teen years, it was a poster with a bunch of little stick figures on it showing how you have actually slept with every person your sexual partner has slept with in the past. That poster always depressed her.

There was a knock of the door and Olivia looked up just as Dr. James walked in.

"I have the results of your test," Dr. James said as she sat down on the stool and opened up Olivia's chart.

Olivia sighed as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to hear. She saw Dr. James's mouth moving but she couldn't focus on the words as her mind began to replay the events of the past three days.

**[THREE DAYS AGO]**

_Olivia wasn't having a good day. She was supposed to writing and editing a few stories but instead she was sitting in her office with her head on her desk and the door closed. She was in pain. Her nausea from a few weeks ago had returned and this time it came with body soreness. She hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours with the exception of a few crackers because she couldn't keep anything else down. Olivia felt miserable. If it wasn't for the fact she had to go to a dress fitting after work she would go home and take two sleeping pills and wake up when this pain was over._

_A knock on her door made Olivia groan._

_"Go away!" She attempted to yell._

_She heard the door open and knew immediately who it was._

_"What's wrong with you?" Nina asked._

_"I'm dying," Olivia lifted her head slightly to look at her, "What did you need?"_

_"I came to get the story you were supposed to be editing for me and to ask what your plans were for tonight but you're dying," Nina eyed her, "Seriously, are you okay?"_

_"No. Everything hurts and I can't keep anything down."_

_"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day."_

_"Since I'm here I was going to power through it."_

_"Is that what you were doing when I came in and you had your head down on the desk?"_

_"Please stop," Olivia was not in the mood for the back and forth with Nina. "I just have to wait it out. It will go away. I had a some little bug a few weeks ago and it went away after like two days."_

_"How many weeks ago?"_

_"Three or four."_

_"What were your symptoms?"_

_"Nausea, headaches, and I was just really tired."_

_Nina looked as if she was thinking for a moment before her eyes shifted up and she looked at Olivia._

_"You might be pregnant," Nina nodded smiling._

_"What? No. I'm not," Olivia spoke with certainty._

_"Have you taken a test?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you on the pill? Do you use condoms?"_

_"I am not pregnant."_

_"You're sexually active so you could be?"_

_"I'm not having this conversation with you," Olivia reached for a stack a papers and handed them to you, "Here is your story."_

_Nina took the papers from her._

_"I want to be the first person you call when you see two pink lines. And because we are friends, I won't even say I told you so."_

_Nina smiled at her before living her office and shutting the door._

_Olivia sat there deep in thought. She couldn't be pregnant. Or was she? Olivia actually thought that she was unable to have children because she had never even had a pregnant scare. Nina's words had her thinking. What if she was pregnant?_

* * *

><p><em>Olivia walked past the aisle with the pregnancy test three times. She didn't know why she was acting like an unwed teenager in the 50s. She was a grown woman, if she was pregnant so what. She tried to think positive because she knew she wasn't pregnant but the thought of a small maybe scared her.<em>

_After standing in one spot looking at nothing in particular, Olivia finally entered the aisle. She grabbed one of each different pregnancy test that she saw before making her way to the register._

_The drive from the drug store to her apartment was pretty quick. When she arrived on her floor, she was met by her sister standing by her door._

_"Hey."_

_"You said you weren't feeling well so I'm here to take care of you," Camille said._

_"You don't have to do that," Olivia opened her door._

_"I know but you have been so helpful and doing everything that I asked with the wedding, I figured this is the least I could do."_

_Olivia nodded._

_"I'm going to go change."_

_"You get right in bed and I'm going to make you some chicken noodle soup."_

_"Okay."_

_Olivia went to her room and began changing out of her work clothes. She had a lot on her mind since talking with Nina earlier and despite her sister being here, she couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed her bag and walked into her personal bathroom locking the door behind her. It was time to take the test._

* * *

><p><em>"Olivia," Camille banged on the door bathroom door. "Are you okay?"<em>

_"Yes."_

_"Open the door."_

_Camille heard movement on the other end of the bathroom door. Long moments past before the door opened slowly and Olivia poked her head out._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Why are you looked in the bathroom?"_

_"I'm fine, Cam."_

_"Have you been crying?"_

_"I threw up," Olivia lied._

_"Oh," Camille nodded, "I can help you get cleaned up."_

_Olivia gave her a weak smile._

_"What's wrong? Don't tell me you are fine because something is wrong."_

_Olivia was hesitant at first._

_"The test came out positive," Olivia let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "All of them came out positive."_

_Camille looked at her quizzically for a few seconds before she understood what her sister was trying to tell her._

_"You're pregnant!"_

_Olivia sighed and took a step back at her sister's excitement at her news. She wished she felt as excited but she was in shock._

_Camille stepped into the bathroom. Olivia was sitting on the edge of the tub._

_"Are you not happy?"_

_"I'm shocked," Olivia said, "Something is wrong. Maybe I did something wrong."_

_"Five times?" Camille motioned to the pregnancy test on the counter._

_Olivia eyed her sister._

_"I thought I couldn't have kids."_

_"Why?"_

_"I have been in relationships before where I was actively having sex without protection and I never once got pregnant. I never ever had a pregnancy scare so I just assumed I couldn't have kids."_

_"You never went to the doctors to check if anything was wrong?"_

_"No. I didn't want to know."_

_Camille nodded her understanding. She sat down next to Olivia on the edge of the tub._

_"I think the reason you never even had a pregnancy scare is because it wasn't the right time. Things don't always happen because we try. The timing has to be right so maybe God just saw this as your perfect time."_

_Camille squeezed Olivia's hand. Olivia smiled at her, she was surprisingly happy to have someone there with her at this time._

**[PRESENT DAY]**

"I have the results of your test," Dr. James said as she sat down on the stool and opened up Olivia's chart.

Olivia sat up.

"You're pregnant."

Olivia nodded and tried to listen as the doctor spoke but her mind was racing. She knew from the at home pregnancy test that she was pregnant but in her mind she refused to accept it until she had it confirmed from a doctor. Hearing the doctor confirm it, made her pregnancy real for Olivia. She honestly didn't know what to feel in this moment. A part of her was excited but then a part of her nervous and scared. There was more risk for woman who got pregnant at her age. But she also was very fit so maybe there wouldn't be a problem. So many thoughts were going through her mind, it was hard to focus on one thing. Olivia tried to silence her mind as she listened to her doctor.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at herself in the mirror as she tried to mentally prepare for the night ahead of her. She was glad to have a moment of not feeling nauseas but her nerves about tonight left her feeling a little uneasy. It was finally Saturday and she would be spending the night with her family at her sister's party. Olivia was not in a rush to spend time around her mother so she purposely took her time getting ready.<p>

Olivia was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Fitz walk up behind her until he wrapped her arm around her midsection. His hand on her stomach sent a different wave of emotion through her.

"Are you almost done?"

Olivia took in the sight of them standing in the mirror. For a small moment, she contemplated telling Fitz about their pregnancy news but quickly decided against it. Besides her sister, no one knew about her pregnancy and she wanted to keep it that way until she was out of her first trimester. The risk of miscarriage lessened after the first trimester so rather than get folks hopes up and something awful happened, Olivia decided to wait.

"I'm done."

Olivia turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving pass him and to the door.

The drive from Fitz place to the restaurant in the Bronx was a silent one. Olivia was deep in thought and stared out the window the whole time. Fitz kept stealing glances at her but didn't say anything. He sensed something was wrong but he didn't know what. When Fitz parked the car, Olivia was quick to get out but he stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You have been really quiet."

"Spending the evening in the same space with my mother is not high on my list of things to do."

Fitz nodded his understanding.

"There is going to be a lot of people in there. I'm sure you can mingle around if you don't want to talk to your mother."

"I know," Olivia sighed, "I'm just being silly."

"No, you're not."

"I just don't like being around her. I know that might be petty and I should probably be over it but she never acted like she wanted me so why deal with her?"

"I moved all the way across the country to get away from my parents. I like my mother more because my dad was a controlling asshole and although my dad has gotten better with age, I still find it hard to connect with him."

Olivia gave him a small smile and leaned over and kissed Fitz.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Never letting me feel alone."

"You're not alone," Fitz grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers and kissed it.

Olivia smiled. She truly loved this man and the way that he was able to put her at ease. No matter what, he made her fears seem to slip away and he made her always feel like things were going to be okay.

Fitz exited the car and walked around to Olivia's side and opened the door for her. Hand in hand, they both walked into her father's restaurant.

Olivia scanned around for a familiar face. Spotting her sister by the open bar, she pulled Fitz in that direction. The moment Camille spotted Olivia, she made her way towards her.

"Liv!" Camille hugged her once she stood close enough, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it," Olivia looked up to see a man approaching them.

Camille turned just as the man reached them.

"Olivia, this is my fiancé Michael. Mike this is my sister Olivia and…"

In that moment Olivia realized that she didn't have a chance to introduce Fitz.

"My boyfriend Fitz."

Camille caught Fitz by surprise when she hugged him.

"It is so nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Fitz said.

"I'm a hugger especially with family," Camille stated.

"She is," Olivia nodded.

Camille smiled at her sister, "Let me introduce you two to some people."

Olivia and Fitz followed Camille around as she introduced them to various people around at the party. The last place that they stopped was in the kitchen where her father was taking some food out of the oven.

"Daddy, look who is here," Camille said.

Eli Pope turned around to see his oldest daughter. He sat the food down on the counter and made his way towards his daughter.

"Olivia," he hugged her, "Long time no see or hear from."

"I know," Olivia said as the pulled apart, "I have been really busy."

"I bet," Eli turned to Fitz, "Fitz."

Olivia watched in surprise as her father and Fitz did one of those mainly half hug, handshakes. She looked over at Camille who just shrugged.

"You two seem friendly," Olivia looked at Fitz and her father.

"We are. He comes in here at least twice a month and we talk," Eli shrugged it off.

"Oh really," she looked at Fitz, "You never told me that."

"Your dad has the best barbecue on the east coast."

"Thank you, son."

"Son?" Olivia laughed lightly, "That is some serious closeness."

"Fitz is like the light skinned son that I never had."

Fitz threw his head back and laughed.

"Thank you, pops."

Eli removed the cover off of the pan he just took out of the oven.

"First dibs on the ribs," Eli looked at Fitz.

"Hells yeah," Fitz walked over to indulge in some ribs.

"While you two bond over food, I'm going to finish taking Olivia around," Camille pulled Olivia out of the kitchen and back to the party.

* * *

><p>Olivia was in the kitchen washing dishes. She wasn't asked to but she figured it was the best way to get away from the party without actually leaving. After being pulled in every direction by her sister in an attempt to get her to meet people, Olivia had finally found a way to be by herself. Fitz and Michael had been chatting it up almost all night and she didn't want to be stuck under them so she snuck away to clean.<p>

Olivia had managed to avoid seeing her mother all night but she knew that before the night was over, she would have to make contact with her. It had been years since she last seen her mother and once she stepped foot into her father's restaurant, it wasn't nerves of seeing her mother, it was more what would she say to her mother once she saw her. Olivia knew that she could be mature about this but she didn't know what to say to the woman.

"There you are." Olivia turned at the sound of her father's voice. "Why are you in here washing dishes? I can handle that."

"I don't mind."

"There is a whole party out there," Eli leaned against the counter.

"I know. It is a very big party with very friendly people."

"Oh the horror," Eli said sarcastically.

Olivia laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. My child is a loner."

"That I am."

Olivia gave her attention back to finishing up the dishes.

"Have you talked to your mother yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You have been here for two hours, Olivia."

"I know."

"Don't you think she should have been one of the first people that you talked to?"

"Can we please not do this?"

"You have to get over whatever it is-"

"Dad," Olivia cut him off, "We're not close…your wife and I-"

"Your mother," Eli corrected.

"I'm going to speak to her before I leave."

"You share some of our worst traits; stubborn like me and full of resentment like your mother."

Olivia sighed. She did not feel like doing this now. Olivia knew when she came in that there were too many wounds and too much time lost between her and her parents for it to be smooth sailing but she just didn't think now would be the right time to jump into all of the issues they had.

"I'm not trying to lecture you," Eli said, "I just don't want you to stop visiting again once all of this wedding stuff is over. And if having a conversation with your mother is what it is going to take to get you to stay around, then I would just like for you to try and do it."

Olivia nodded, "I can try."

"Good," Eli kissed his daughter on the forehead. When he pulled away, he just stared at her for a long moment. "There is no time like the present," he said.

Olivia turned off the water and dried her hands on a towel near the sink before following her father out to talk to her mother.

* * *

><p>"My dad actually tricked me into getting architecture and I can honestly it was the best thing that ever happened to me," Michael said.<p>

Fitz took a swig of his beer as he listened to Michael talk about his work. It was nice to hear someone speak about their work with so much passion and excitement.

"I wanted to be an illustrator or animator but my dad was having none of that. He worked his first summer job when he was 14 with his dad on a construction site and fell in love with it. He wanted to pass that same love on down to me but I was not interested in the long days and hard labor. Architecture was our compromise. I got to draw and do my thing and dad got someone to take over his business when he is ready to retire."

"That is awesome. Everyone doesn't get to find that common ground. I know me and my dad didn't," Fitz chuckled.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor."

"What did he want you to do?"

"Go into politics. It was a family thing going all the way back to my great-grandfather."

"And you decided to change that," Michael said.

"I did. He wasn't happy at first but he came around once I started receiving accolades for my work. He still mentions how he wishes I would have went into politics but it is more jokingly now."

Fitz had finished his beer and was about to excuse himself to go get another one when Michael started talking.

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"Do you think that Olivia likes me?"

Fitz chuckled at his question.

"I'm serious. I was really nervous about meeting her."

"Why?"

"She means a lot to Camille and I just didn't want to fuck it up. She's been moving around a lot tonight so I haven't been able to get a feel or not if I am doing okay."

"You love her sister, right?"

"With my everything."

Fitz smiled at his answer.

"Then I'm sure Olivia likes you."

"I don't think it is that easy."

"She is not that complicated. Olivia observes people when she first meets them so even if she is in your face, she gets a feel for you. You would know if she didn't like you."

Michael nodded and Fitz finally excused himself to refresh his drink. Once he got another beer, he spotted Olivia chatting with her father and an older woman who he assumed was her mother. She looked comfortable so he took a seat on a bar stool and just watched her.

Fitz felt a hand come down on his shoulder. He looked up and was surprised to see Edison.

"Fitz, how's it going man?" Edison said taking a seat next to him.

"Great," Fitz looked him.

"So I guess you're here with Olivia?"

"Yeah."

"It was nice of your wife to let you out of the house to hang out with friends," Edison eyed Fitz, "How is your wife by the way?"

"We're divorcing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it is like to lose someone you love," Edison looked over at Olivia.

Fitz felt himself getting mad. He saw right through Edison's nice guy act. It had been like this all when he and Olivia had been dating. To everyone else, Edison seemed like a good guy, he practically was but with Fitz, he was always nice nasty. Throwing little jabs and taking shots as if he was always marking his territory with Olivia.

Edison hated how close Fitz and Olivia were and saw that closeness as a threat to his relationship with Olivia. He never liked Fitz for that reason. Well that and anyone standing within two feet of Olivia and Fitz could tell that Fitz was in love with her. While he was dating Olivia, Edison did his best to distance her from Fitz. It never worked.

"It was nice talking to you," Fitz lied with a straight face as he stood up.

Fitz walked away without another word. He made his way to Olivia and her parents.

Edison downed he drink and sat with his anger as he watched Fitz embrace Olivia's mother and then take his seat next to Olivia.

* * *

><p>Fitz stood outside waiting for Olivia to finish say her goodbyes to her family. He enjoyed spending the night Olivia's family and getting to see her interact with them. He was happy to see her comfortably talk to her mother.<p>

Fitz looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. He tried not to show his annoyance at seeing Edison again.

"Edison, it's you, again," Fitz said unenthusiastically.

"You know whatever you think you have with her isn't going to last, right?"

"What?"

"Liv is not the settling down type."

"We're not friends. Why are you speaking to me?"

"Did you know that we had lunch this week? She didn't mention you once. Well she really didn't have chance to. Her mouth was pretty full after we ate." Edison stared off into the distance, "She is very talented with her mouth but I'm sure you know that."

Fitz didn't know at what moment rationale thought left him but decided to listen to his inside voice that was telling him shut Edison up. So Fitz cocked back and punched Edison square in the face. Edison stumbled back, holding his face.

"Oh my God. Fitz, what the hell?"

The moment Fitz heard Olivia's voice, he froze.

Edison spit out blood, "You hit like a bitch, Grant."

The moment Fitz heard Edison's voice, he was on the move. Fitz was walked towards Edison but Olivia stepped in his way.

"What is going on?"

"He attacked me for no reason," Edison said.

Fitz chuckled and shook his head as he walked to the driver side of his car. Olivia followed behind him took his keys so that she could driving seeing as though he had been drinking that night. Olivia waited until Fitz was in the car before she got in.

The drive back to Fitz's place was a silent one. Olivia kept looking over at Fitz as she drove. Every time she thought to say something to him, he would let out a sigh or move uncomfortably and it caused her to stop and focus on the road. If they were going to talk, she knew it wouldn't be in the car.

Olivia didn't know how a night that was going so well could go south so fast. She was both confused about what had happened and concerned for Fitz. Olivia had never seen him this angry before in all the years that she known him.

Olivia opened the door and dropped her keys and his and her cell on the table by the door. Fitz walked past her without a word and headed to the kitchen. Olivia watched his back for a few seconds before slowly following after him. When she got to the kitchen, he was pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Don't you think you have had enough to drink tonight?"

"Olivia," he spoke in an even tone.

Olivia walked to the freezer and grabbed some ice.

"I just don't understand what happened."

"Olivia now is not the time."

She looked at him for a long moment. She could tell he was mad by the way he kept calling her by her first name. Olivia walked towards him and reached for his hand but he pulled away from her. The gesture hurt her but she did her best not to show it.

"You should put this on your hand before it starts to swell," Olivia handed him the ice.

Fitz took the ice and placed it on his, wincing in pain. Olivia walked over to the cabinet closes to the refrigerator a pulled out the first aid kit. She walked back over to Fitz and started cleaning his bruised knuckles.

"When do you think will be the time to talk about what happened?"

"Did you have lunch with Edison this week?"

Olivia was taken aback by his question. She looked up at him but didn't answer immediately.

Fitz pulled his hand away from Olivia startling her slightly.

"So you did have lunch with him?"

"Yeah but-"

"You didn't feel the need to tell me that you had lunch with your ex."

"I didn't know I had to-"

"Did you mention me?"

"Fitz, it wasn't a big dea-"

"Did you tell him that we are dating?" He cut her off.

"I told him that I was seeing someone."

"Just someone? You didn't mention me?"

"I didn't mention you because I don't owe him anything. I don't have to explain my life to him."

"You don't owe him anything but you went to lunch with him?"

Olivia just stared at him. She didn't know where all of this was coming from.

"Are you two screwing again?"

"What?" Olivia was shocked by his question.

"Are you fucking him? You know the guy who you ALWAYS seem to go back to. Are you two screwing again?"

The minute the words left Fitz mouth, he regretted them. Olivia took a step back at his words. She was shocked but most of all, she was hurt.

Fitz tone softened, "Livvie-"

"I should go," Olivia turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Fitz followed behind her.

"Liv, you didn't drive."

"I'll take a taxi."

"It's late."

"I'm a big girl," Olivia grabbed her keys and cell off of the table by the door. Before she had a chance to reach for the doorknob, Fitz was standing in her way.

"Livvie, please. Just wait. Just wait, one minute."

"I'm not staying here Fitzgerald."

"Olivia, please…I didn't mean to-"

"Insinuate that I am a whore," she cut him off.

If Fitz didn't feel like crap before, looking at Olivia now with tears forming in her eyes was sure to be his undoing.

"Liv," Fitz stepped towards her and she took a step back.

"Of all the people you could accuse me of sleeping with…you don't know what he did to me," her voice cracked as silent tears fell down her face.

Fitz felt his heart breaking. He wished he could rewind time and take back his words.

"Livvie, please talk to me."

"I want to go home."

"Liv, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I…I'm sorry. Please don't go," his eyes matched her own. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. The pain he felt at the realization that he had hurt her was almost too much to bare. "I said something really stupid and I am so sorry but I need for you to not leave me. I need you here. Even when you are mad at me and want to kill me, I need you with me. Please stay," his voice was shaky as tears fell from his eyes.

Olivia was silent for a long moment. Seeing him this vulnerable with her, made her want to run to him and comfort him the best way that she knew how but she was still pissed at him so she stood there with her arms folded across her chest, guarded.

"I would never cheat on you."

"I know-"

"No, you don't. If you did, you would not have addressed me the way that you did."

"Liv-"

"Let me finish," she held her hand up cutting him off. "I'm not some loose woman and even if I was, Edison Davis would be the last person on the face of this planet that I would sleep with. I don't hate him but I can't stand to be around him. I have made it my business to not be around him after our break up. This week was the first time that I have seen him in over two years and I only saw him because he is the manager and partner of some guy who is going to be on the show. It was work related and completely unexpected. I was sick most of the week. That is why I wasn't in contact with you," she paused to take a breath, "Since we are talking about 'needs', what I NEED is for you to trust me. I NEED for you to talk to me first before you fly off the handles. I NEED for you to not doubt my love for you or to treat it as if it is seasonal. Just because I run into my ex does not mean that my legs are going to fly open. I am not a whore. If I wanted to fuck other people, then I damn sure wouldn't be trying to be on a committed relationship with you. That is not the kind of a woman that I am."

Fitz didn't speak, he just nodded his understanding.

"And I NEED time."

A look of fear appeared on Fitz face and inwardly, Olivia approved. Although she felt that she had got her point across and decided that it would be better for their relationship if she stayed, Olivia was still pissed and couldn't resist the urge to fuck with his head.

"You need time," his voiced cracked at the last word.

"Yes, I need time to myself-"

"Liv, please don't-"

"I'm going to go take a shower and calm my nerves and then I'll be back downstairs. I'm going to sleep on the couch," Olivia clarified, taking it easy on him.

Fitz let out a sigh of relief. He thought she was breaking up with him and he could honestly say, it was the scariest thought he has had in his adult life.  
>Without another word, Olivia turned and headed up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia stayed in the shower longer than she had planned to. Every time she thought about getting out a new wave of sadness would hit her and more tears would come. The fight with Fitz was weighing heavy on her mind. It wasn't his words that hurt but the meaning behind them. Fitz didn't trust her. And that's what hurt. Olivia had given herself to Fitz in ways that she had never given to another man but yet couldn't see that. Olivia knew that it shouldn't but his lack of trust in her, hell in them, made her doubt herself.<p>

Olivia sighed and stepped under the shower head, allowing the water to rinse away any signs of her tears. A rush of cool air came in followed by the sound of the door shutting. She wasn't alone anymore and that annoyed her.

"Liv," his voice was just above a whisper.

"I'll be out in a minute," Olivia tried to control her voice but it gave away her emotions.

"Livvie," he slowly walked towards the glass shower door.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"I'm not," he touched the shower door but didn't attempt to open it. "We need to talk. It's not healthy to go to bed mad."

"I'm not mad."

"I'm coming in," Fitz slide open the shower door and stepped inside.

The sight of her both aroused and saddened him. She stood there leaned against the shower wall, her left arm covering her breast, her right hand concealing her core. He hated that she now felt the need to be guarded around him.

"Liv, can you please look at me?"

She looked in his direction but not at him. He could tell that she had been crying and just knowing that he was the cause of her pain made his heart ache. Despite them being in a small space, there was miles between them. He needed to clear the distance. He had to make this right.

Fitz walked towards Olivia.

"Don't," Olivia turned away from him.

Fitz was standing incredibly close and Olivia hated how much she wanted him to touch her. She was angry and hurt but her body still craved him. There was a need to connect with him that was taking over all of her senses.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. His palm rested on her stomach and she wondered if he subconsciously knew about the life they had created.

Fitz inhaled, his need for her sent an ache all through his body. He closed his eyes, silently praying for the right words and after a long moment of just holding her close he finally spoke.

"Livvie, I'm so sorry. I let my jealousy get the best of me and I lashed out out of anger. I should have never spoken to you like that," Fitz paused and Olivia could feel his lips on her skin but he didn't kiss her. "I love you so much. Please don't shut me out. Tell me what you need me to do to fix it and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, Livvie."

Olivia was silent. His presence in this moment gave her this overwhelming sense of power. She was trapped in the best possible way, she felt his love and the pain he felt from hurting her. She placed her hand over his on her abdomen, an action that brought so much emotion to Olivia. Unbeknownst to Fitz, they were literally holding the life they had created together in their hands.

Olivia exhaled and wordlessly moved their hands down to her core. She wanted Fitz to make her forget the pain, hurt, and sadness. She needed to feel his love.  
>Fitz was grateful for the permission she just gave him. He wasted no time and began placing open mouth kisses on her shoulders as his fingers rubbed up and down her slit. It pleased him when he felt her press her pussy against his fingers. It was her wordless way of her begging for him to enter her. His shoulder kisses became neck kisses as he slipped two fingers deep into her core. Her head fell back as she grind on his fingers.<p>

"You're perfect, Livvie. Perfect in every single way," he whispered in her ear as he rubbed his thumb on her clit.

"Ooooh Fitz," Olivia pinched her nipples, "Talk…to me," she breathed out.

"I'm going to taste you everywhere tonight. I'm going to make love to you with my mouth until you know that every inch of you is mine."

Olivia had a grip on his fingers that caused his dick to twitch. Fitz wanted to enter her badly but he refused to. Tonight would be all about pleasing her.

"Oh fuck! Yes. I'm…gonna come," Olivia moaned.

"Get it. It's right there. You can do it Livvie! Come for me."

Olivia turned her head to the side, "Kiss me."

Fitz pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth, running his tongue across her lip before sucking it into his mouth. Their tongues explored the inside of each other's mouth. Olivia moaned into his mouth, only breaking the kiss as her orgasm began to hit her. Olivia's head fell forward and she pressed her palms into the shower wall for support as her body started to shake.

Fitz continued to rub her through her orgasm as he whispered how sorry he was and how much he loved her. When her breathing finally evened out, Fitz spoke directly into her, "I'm not done."

Fitz trailed kisses from her ear down to her neck and shoulders. He licked down her spine until he was kneeling before her. Fitz grazed his teeth over the skin of her right cheek while palming the left one. He nibbled on her flesh before sucking on it.

Olivia was sure he was going to leave a mark but she didn't care. She was enjoying the feel of his mouth on her in this unknown place. Olivia felt Fitz hands on her thighs as he gently spread her legs. She braced her hands on the wall in front of her.

Fitz spread Olivia's cheeks and took one long lick. The moan the escaped Olivia's lips, he craved and desperately needed to hear it again. His tongue circled her anus repeatedly, eliciting the moans and whimpers he wanted from her.

"Fuuuuuck," Olivia tried move away but Fitz pulled her back to his mouth, now inserting his tongue as deep as it would go into her.

Olivia's head fell forward and one of her hands fell from the wall. Never in her life had she experienced what she was feeling in this moment.

"Oh God," Olivia let out a breathy moan. She felt a tingling sensation that started at her toes. With her free hand she started massaging her clit.

"More…baby please…more."

Olivia didn't recognize her own voice and she didn't care how desperate she sounded. She could feel her second orgasm and she just needed to feel him a little deeper and she would be there.

Fitz gave her one last lick before slowly inserting his middle finger in the spot where his tongue just was. Fitz nibbled and sucked on her cheeks leaving more marks of passion while pulling his middle finger in and out of ass. He trailed open mouth kisses up her back until he was standing upright behind her.

Olivia could feel his erection against her back. She removed her hand from the wall and reached behind her to grab it, only to have Fitz swat her hand away.

"No," his tone was gruff, "This is for you."

His erection was painful but he decided as punishment for his behavior tonight that he would forgo his needs and cater solely to hers. He wanted to adore her body and show her his love.

"Hold me," Olivia said as she grind on his finger while playing with her clit.

Fitz did as she said and held her close.

"Do you like when I touch you here?"

"Yes," Olivia moaned.

"Tell me."

"I love…your fingers…in my ass…Oh, fuuuuck! I'm coming."

Olivia closed her eyes as her second orgasm hit her. She stopped moving for seconds. She felt her legs give out but Fitz held her up, his hand now on top of hers. Olivia had stopped her work on her clit and Fitz picked it up for her using both of their hands. Fitz massaged her through her second orgasm. When her body calmed down he finally spoke.

"Can you stand?"

Olivia couldn't speak so she shook her head no. Fitz turned her around and he swore Olivia never looked more beautiful. Her eyes were shut, her hair was wet and in its natural curly state, some hair clung to face, her lips swollen, and her mouth slightly agape with a smile. Fitz held her close, unsure of how useful her legs would be. He kissed her nose and pulled back.

"Look at me, beautiful." Olivia slowly opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled bashfully.

They stood there in silence taking each other in for a long moment. Fitz eyes bore into her and Olivia grew shy under his gaze but she refused to look away. He was the first to break the silence.

"I want to wash you."

Olivia remained silent. She thought it was an odd request, not in a weird way but just different. She had given her body to Fitz in ways that she had never given to another man, tonight was proof of that but still this intimate gesture frightened her. Just two hours earlier they had been arguing and she threatening to leave and now he wanted to take on the task of cleaning her. It was something scary about the way this man could strip bare and lay open all the places she had hidden from even herself.

"Why?" Her questioned was whispered in uncertainty. She hated that her fear had broke up whatever moment he was trying to have with her but she had to know.

"I want to because I have to know that we are okay and not just sexually. I know I can please you sexually but I need to love you. I need to love your body pass making love to you. I don't want to hurt you and then try to fix it with sex. I want to heal the pain that I caused you by showing you love. I want to cater to your body."

Olivia was silent for awhile before nodding her head and giving him the okay. Fitz grabbed a washcloth off of the rack and pour some body wash on the cloth before slowly starting to wash her body. He took his time washing from her neck to her toes, occasionally kisses certain parts of her body. Once he was done, he stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry Olivia off.

They made their way into his bedroom and fell into a comfortable silence as they both got dressed and in bed. Olivia hadn't realized how tired she was before but soon after getting in bed she started to doze off. Fitz on the other hand couldn't sleep.

"Liv, are you awake?"

"Barely," she spoke lowly and turned slightly to look at him. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk for a little bit and I just need for you to listen."

"Okay," Olivia nodded and then laid her head on his chest ready to listen.

"I know I apologized for what happened tonight but now I think I should explain myself," he sighed, "I have this really bad habit of getting jealous over people and relationships that I value. For the most part, I have gotten better with not letting my feelings outweigh my rational thinking but with you things are different. You are everything that I have ever dreamed, Livvie." Olivia looked up at him. He gave her a small smile before continuing, "This relationship with you is everything that I have ever wanted since the moment I laid eyes on you. You are perfect to me."

Olivia felt so much emotion in this moment. Never in her life had she felt so loved.

"My biggest fear is losing you, Livvie," Fitz looked off into the distance, "I come with a lot of baggage. I have kids and then there is the whole Mellie thing. I fear that one day it will all be too much for you. You will one day realize that whatever it is that I give you is not enough to make you stay."

Olivia's heart hurt for Fitz. He had this pained look on his face. She wanted to say something but she was doing what she said she would and just listened to him instead.

"When Edison asked about Mellie, I realized why you don't talk about us to people. I'm still married, separated and divorcing but I'm still married. I felt guilty for putting you in this situation where you had to feel ashamed about us. Then when he mentioned you two meeting up, I felt that fear again, the fear of losing you."

Olivia's chest felt tight and it took everything in her not to break down. She wonder if he was right and on some subconscious level was his attachment to Mellie and their marriage the thing that made her so guarded in their relationship.

"I don't doubt that you love me but sometimes love isn't enough. Edison is someone you loved strongly. You were with him longer than anyone else. There is something about him for you. I can't deny that. So if ever I was to lose you to someone, I figured it would be him. Edison being around made me paranoid and the worse part of me came out."

Fitz was quiet for a long while as he stared off into the distance before returning his gaze to Olivia. She gave him a small smile before reaching up and pecking his lips.

"Thank you for sharing that," she said sincerely. She was silent for a while trying to find the right words.

"It would never be Edison or any guy for that matter but it definitely would not be him." She paused, hating what she was about to reveal about herself.

"This time, I talk and you listen."

Fitz nodded and Olivia began, "I did love Edison but I wasn't IN love with Edison. On paper he is great. I'm sure he is probably great for someone but that someone is not me. Edison and I brought the worse in each other and the reason why it will never be him is because I literally had to fight my way out of that relationship," Olivia paused. She hated what she was about to admit about herself. She felt Fitz grip on her tighten and she felt safe in his arms.

"When Edison and I got back together it was because I was lonely and he was there. After awhile, I figured I could at try to love him the way that he loved me because he was a good man but the moment he put that ring back on my finger those old feelings returned. I felt like I was suffocating. We were three months away from the date he set for our wedding when he told me that in the early stages of us getting back together he had cheated. He thought admitting his infidelity to me was the best way to move us forward so that we wouldn't go into our marriage with any secrets. I saw it as my way out. I stopped wearing my ring and planned on moving out. I packed my bags and when home, I was met by a drunk Edison. He refused to let me leave until we talked. I listened to him pour his heart out to me and I still wanted to leave. I had put a few bags in the car and when I came back…" Olivia's voice trailed off. She found it hard to continue. This was something that Olivia had never admitted to anyone, partly because she was ashamed that her actions had led to this. She had used Edison to fill a void with no consideration for his feelings so on some level she thought she had drove him to this state of madness. She also never told anyone because it was her way of protecting Edison. In the six years they had been together, Edison had been a great guy and loving partner. She didn't think one bad night and horrific incident should be the way he was looked at in their relationship.

"When I came back to get the rest of my bags, he had a knife and he wouldn't let me leave the room. He said that I wasn't going to leave again. We stayed in that bedroom for twelve hours. He eventually drifted off to sleep and I went to leave but he woke up and we fought. I left the relationship with two cracked ribs, a busted lip, and a restraining order on Edison. He left with a broken nose, a black eye, and a guilty conscience. He reached out to me last year to apologize and he said he had been in counseling."

Fitz was both surprised and angered by what he was hearing.

"The accident you had at the gym," his voice was low as he remembered her reasoning behind her busted lip and sore body a few years ago.

"Yes," she nodded. "I know this may sound weird but I feel like I am partly to blame for what happened. If I had been completely honest with him and myself, none of this would have happened. We wouldn't even have been together a second time."

"You are not to blame for him being a fucking nut job," Fitz was trying to control his anger but the thought of anyone putting their hands on Olivia in a harmful way had him seeing red.

Olivia sensed his anger and began to rub his chest.

"I didn't say any of that to upset you. I just want you to know that it will never be Edison."

Olivia watched as he slowly began to calm done.

"I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone else. With you, love doesn't seem forced or like something I am doing to prove to myself that I can. This is new to me. Loving someone and fully meaning it. You don't have to worry about losing me because you are the only person that I want to be with. Your baggage doesn't matter because I have mine too. And no matter what, our love will always be enough because I can't see me doing anything in this world without you by my side."

Fitz looked at her. He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. It was a soft, slow kiss that matched the love that he felt for her in this moment. Fitz didn't know what he had done to be blessed with Olivia in his life but he was forever grateful. Her words had warmed his heart and silenced all of his fears. She loved him and they were in this together.


	14. Can You Handle It?

**Can You Handle It?**

Olivia was half asleep when she felt Fitz kiss the back of her neck.

"Liv," his voice was husky, "Are you awake?"

Olivia didn't answer him. She was slightly annoyed that he had chosen this moment to engage in touchy feely game.

"Liv, I need you," he pulled her in closer to him.

Olivia could feel his erection on her lower back. She wondered when he had the chance to take off his boxers. Olivia reached behind her and began stoking his penis. Fitz grunted, his lips kissing a trail from her neck to her shoulder. He used his leg to part her legs, taking his erection in his hand and slid into her. His hand slid under her shirt as he began to slowly move. Fitz pulled her in closer as he found his rhythm and started to thrust faster into her. He moved his hands slowly up her stomach to her breast, squeezing them as his teeth grazed her neck.

"Ow," Olivia's painful whimper went unnoticed by Fitz who was in his zone.

Olivia's breast were so sore that she couldn't stand to have anything touch them but Fitz had no way of knowing that so she grabbed his hand and removed it from her chest. Olivia heard Fitz groan and she tried to stay in the moment and not allow the pain she felt to overshadow the pleasure she was getting with every stroke. She closed her eyes and let go of his hand as a moan escaped her lips.

"So good," Fitz grunted into her neck.

"Oooh shit, shit, fuuuuck," Olivia cried out gripping the sheets.

They moved together, each working to bring the other to pleasure. Once again Fitz hand was on her breast, squeezing and then twisting her nipple in between his fingers.

"Ow. Stop. Stop."

Fitz stopped immediately. He pulled back, pulling out of her.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts," she sat up in bed.

"What hurts?"

"My breasts are sore and you have this fucking death grip on them. God," Olivia looked down at her chest.

"Why are your breasts sore?"

Olivia looked up at him but didn't say anything, instead she made a move to get out of bed but Fitz grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back down on the bed.

"Liv, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Olivia looked into his eyes which had a knowing look in them, "Maybe."

"Olivia," Fitz stared at her as if he could see through to her soul.

She sighed, "We're having a baby."

Olivia watched his face light up.

"We're having a baby," Fitz repeated her.

Olivia nodded.

"Woohoo," he shouted jumping out of bed.

Olivia was speechless for a second as she watched his penis swing around as he gyrated his hips in a celebratory dance.

"Oh my God. Stop that," Olivia laughed putting her face in her hands.

"No way! I can do this all night," Fitz continued his naked celebratory dance.

"Oh God," Olivia said in between giggles, "Please stop," Olivia spoke into her hands.

Olivia felt the bed move as he got back in bed. Fitz spread her legs and settled in between them. He stared at her for a long moment waiting for her to look at him. When she finally looked at him, Fitz asked, "When did you find out?"

"Three weeks ago."

"You've known for three weeks and you're just now telling me?"

There was slight irritation in his voice and Olivia looked away from him. Fitz regretted the tone of his voice. He grabbed her face so that she could look at him.

"Talk to me, Liv," he spoke in a gentle voice.

"I was going to tell you but I was waiting until I made it out of the first trimester. My age and what happened with Camille was fresh on my mind so I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up only to disappoint you if something were to happen."

Fitz had known about Camille's miscarriage and the fact that Olivia was worried about the possibility of having one and disappointing him, hurt him.

"Oh, Livvie," Fitz sat up and changed positions so that Olivia could sit in his lap, "Come here."

Olivia straddled him. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Don't be mad at me. I was going to tell you," Olivia started, "I worried because we never had a chance to really talk about kids and then with my sister's miscarriage a couple of months ago, that was on my mind. I'm not young so anything could happen. I didn't want to get you excited and then have something happen. I couldn't do that to you."

Fitz loved Olivia so much and it broke his heart that having a miscarriage and possibly disappointing him was something that worried her. He searched his mind for the right words to say but he couldn't find any.

Fitz kissed her lips gently and pulled away slightly.

"I'm not mad. I just wish you trusted me more to be there for you," Fitz said.

"I trust you. I just…you're going through a lot of changes right now and I don't want to add more on you. You were already stressed about your kids and your promotion, and then there is your divorce…," her voice trailed off.

"There is a difference. I know you trust me but you don't trust me to that be there for you," Fitz stated, "I'm going to say something and I don't want you to get offended or think that I am trying to psychoanalyze you."

"Okay," Olivia said nervously.

"I think this is defense mechanism that probably goes back to your childhood. Your mom left and your dad wasn't his full self because he was drowning his pain in a bottle so I'm sure you felt like you had no one. As a result, you only truly trusted yourself to fix your problems because you know for sure that you will always show up for yourself."

"Wow, Dr. Grant," Olivia pulled away slightly but remained in his lap because Fitz held on to her waist.

"You're offended."

"No," Olivia shook her head, "I just never noticed that I don't trust people to help me until you said something. It is very eye opening."

Olivia knew she had issues that dated back to her childhood so she prided herself on being self aware of all her flaws as a way of not letting them rule her life but this, what Fitz had said, never crossed her mind. Hearing it and realizing that this was an issue she was not aware of brought on a wave of emotions that she wasn't expecting to feel.

They were both silent for a long while.

"How far long are you?" Fitz asked breaking the silence.

"11 weeks."

Fitz had so many thoughts running through his mind but most of all he was excited. He was having a baby with the love of his life. Fitz couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Are you okay with this?" Olivia asked meekly. "We never really talked about realistically having a kid. I didn't even know that I could have one. It never happened before so I just assumed that having a kid wasn't in my cards for me."

"Livvie, you just made me the happiest man alive. This is the best news."

Olivia hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck.

"I sometimes worry that we are moving really fast but I love you so this feels right," she spoke against his neck.

"This is perfect," Fitz said as her rubbed up and down her back. Thoughts of their future child began to flood his mind and he felt a sense of pure joy. Olivia had no idea but she had made him extremely happy.

* * *

><p>The constant buzzing sound woke Olivia up. Her head shot up and she looked around the dark room. Her eyes settled on the light on the nightstand. Someone was calling her. She reached for her phone. Olivia squinted at the screen, she didn't recognize the number. She attempted to get out of bed but Fitz grunted and pulled her in closer. Olivia shook her head and chuckled to herself. She found it both adorable and sexy that even in his sleep, Fitz still wanted her close to him.<br>Olivia slid her finger across her screen of her phone and spoke lowly.

"Hello."

"Hey. I have a…," Olivia heard the man on the other end of the phone ask someone for their name. "Mellie Grant," the male finally spoke back to Olivia after a long moment, "She is down here at Davie's Sports Bar and she is really wasted. We close in an hour and I was going to call her a cab but she gave me your number instead."

Olivia took a moment to process what he was saying. She doesn't know why but she asked for the address to the place and agreed to pick Mellie up.

As soon as Olivia hung up the phone, she heard Fitz sleepy voice.

"Who was that?"

"Mellie is drunk at a bar and she gave my number as her designated driver," Olivia looked at him despite not being able to see much in the dark room.

"What?" Fitz voice held annoyance.

"Mellie is drunk at a bar and she-"

"I heard you," Fitz slowly opened his eyes.

Olivia reached over him and turned on the light on the nightstand. She looked down at him and could see mix of anger and annoyance on his face. Olivia placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Relax," Olivia looked into his eyes. She kissed him again on various places on his face until she saw him calm down.

Olivia started to get out of bed.

"I'll go," Fitz sighed.

"It's fine," Olivia said as she stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers that Fitz had given to her and pulled out a pair of leggings.

"I don't want you out this late by yourself."

Olivia chuckled, "I'm a big girl, you know?"

Fitz stood and walked over to Olivia.

"I still don't want you out this late by yourself."

He opened the drawer a pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"She called me, not you. How are we going to explain why you are there?"

"We don't have to."

Olivia looked him and gave a half of a smile. They didn't have to explain why they were together because they were together.

* * *

><p>Fitz and Olivia walked into Davie's Sports Bar. It was around closing time so there was only a few people still in the bar. Olivia was easily able to spot Mellie sitting at the bar and she quickly walked over to Mellie with Fitz following behind her. When Olivia was within a few feet of the bar, Mellie spotted her.<p>

"Liv!" Mellie attempted to stand but fell back into her seat with a laugh.

Olivia stared at her for a few seconds before turning slightly to look at Fitz. Fitz shook his head but said nothing.

Olivia walked towards her.

"This is my friend Olivia," Mellie shouted at the bartender.

The bartender looked from Mellie to Olivia.

"Hey. I spoke to you on the phone," the bartender said as he moved behind the bar. When Olivia was close enough, he handed her some keys, "Ms. Mellie here was attempting to leave so I had to confiscate her keys."

"You didn't have to. You wanted to," she leaned over to whisper loudly to Olivia, "I think that he wants me."

Olivia nodded and the bartended chuckled lightly. Mellie spotted Fitz and rolled her eyes, sighing loudly.

"Liiiiiv," Mellie whined, "Why did you bring him?" Mellie turned to the bartender, "This is my husband who left me for Liv and has taken my kids away from me. He wants a divorce but I didn't give away over 20 years of my life and have 3 children to be single in my mid-40s."

The bartender looked from Mellie to Olivia to Fitz and then back again.

"Mellie," Olivia finally spoke up embarrassed, "We should get you home."

Olivia turned and looked at Fitz for him to help Mellie up but he just stood there and stared at her.

"Are you going to help her?"

"I don't need his help," Mellie stood up, only to fall seconds later, "I meant to be down here. I have been wanting to check out this tile for awhile." Mellie examined the ground closely before looking up at the bartender, "What kind of a tile is this?"

Olivia glared at Fitz until he finally walked around her and over to Mellie. He picked Mellie up off of the ground roughly.

"Don't be so rough," she elbowed him.

"Shut up before I drop you," Fitz said.

"You drop me and I will kill you."

And just like that, Mellie was on the ground again.

"Fitz," Olivia looked at him in disbelief while trying to hide the laugh that was threatening to escape at the sight of Mellie on the floor again.

"I came here to escort you not help her," Fitz said.

"She's drunk."

"I am not drunk," Mellie shouted.

"Do you really want me trying to help her to the car?"

Fitz sighed and went to help Mellie off of the ground for a second time. This time he didn't pick her up but just assisted her with walking to make sure that she didn't fall.

Olivia turned to the bartender and thanked him before exiting the bar with Fitz in Mellie.

* * *

><p>Olivia stood in Mellie's bathroom looking at her medicine cabinet. She was getting her some aspirin to soothe the hangover she was going to have in the morning. As she stared at pill bottle, Olivia wondered why she had gotten out of the bed for a woman who was not her friend. She wondered what type of alternate universe, television style dramedy had her life become. She was in the bathroom that belonged to her boyfriend and father of her future child's soon to be ex-wife, a woman who she no longer cared for after the stunts she pulled with her. All the while her boyfriend and Mellie's husband on paper sat downstairs. What type of Big Love, Sister Wives shit was this?<p>

Olivia had to get out of here. She had done her good deed for the day, hell the week, by making sure Mellie got home safely. Now it was time for her to go.

Olivia grabbed the pill bottle and walked it back into Mellie's room. She didn't know why but she was uncomfortable being in a room that both Mellie and Fitz shared on such an intimate level. Her mind started to wander and thoughts of Fitz doing what he does to her, to Mellie began to take over. She shook the thoughts from her head and handed Mellie two pills. Olivia sat the bottle on her nightstand.

"I'm going to go, Mellie," Olivia walked to the door.

"Thank you, Olivia," Mellie said softly.

"Don't mention it," Olivia opened the door and was almost out when she heard Mellie say, "You're a better woman than I am."

Mellie's words stopped her right in her tracks. Olivia didn't know why but she turned around to face her.

"I can see why he chose you. It doesn't make any of this easier but I can see why."

Olivia just stared at her. She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I did love him, you know?"

Olivia looked at Mellie but said nothing.

"I loved him a little too much, actually. So much that I lost myself."

Olivia remained silent, still not know what she should say.

"I thought that if I gave everything that he would one day love me the way that he loves you," Mellie chuckled. "I knew about his feelings for you from day one. Women know these things."

"I don't know what you want me to say right now," Olivia stated just so the conversation wasn't one sided.

"Nothing really," Mellie shrugged, "I lost everything that I was trying to hold on to and now as I sit here being cliche, drunk and sad, I finally see how awful I let things become. How I lost so much of myself for the love of a man who never felt the same way about me as I felt about him. I gave up so many parts of myself for him. He didn't ask me to but I was young and in love so I did. I lost me while I was chasing him and now that I have lost everything, I have no idea what I am left with. Who is this person that I have become?"

Olivia stood there watching as Mellie broke down and started to cry. She was frozen in place and silently cursed herself for not leaving when she had her hand on the doorknob. Olivia didn't know what to do. Their relationship was never best friends so she wouldn't usually be privy to such a vulnerable moment and considering all that had happened between them recently, Olivia felt no need to try to comfort her.

Luckily for Olivia there was a knock on the door. She turned to open it and Fitz stood there.

"How much longer do you think you are going to be?"

Olivia opened the door wider so that Fitz could see Mellie crying on the bed.

"You should probably talk to her," Olivia walked pass him and headed downstairs. Fitz stood there in the doorway just watching Mellie cry for a moment before entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It had taken two hours to get Mellie settled in her home and now Fitz and Olivia were finally back at his place and Fitz could tell something was wrong with Olivia. She seemed very distant since he first came back downstairs ready to leave Mellie's place and Olivia hadn't said anything to him yet.<p>

"Are we okay?"

"Sure," her voice was unconvincing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Olivia lied.

Olivia hadn't planned on being as uncomfortable as she was with being in the same space with Fitz and Mellie. She knew that Fitz loved her and what they had was strong but she still felt like she was intruding in on their private life. She felt like a third wheel as they spent the night catering to Mellie's needs.

Olivia wasn't the jealous type and she was confident in what she shared with Fitz but just knowing she spent the last couple hours of her life helping the wife of her boyfriend didn't sit well with her. As Olivia helped Mellie through the night she kept thinking that her life seemed like some low class, sister wife type of reality TV show. She had held Mellie's hair as the woman emptied the contents of her stomach, put her hair up in a ponytail, gave her mints and pills to help with any future headache but the final straw had been somewhere between being in Mellie's closet picking out clothes for her to sleep in, where Olivia noticed that the closet was still filled with Fitz's clothes and Mellie telling Olivia that, '_you're a better woman than me_'. Olivia realized then that she was not feeling this situation at all. This whole thing overwhelmed her and left her feeling the need to go home and enjoy some "_**me**_" time. Some time away from Fitz, his wife, and kids. Just time to be alone and happy. But there was no way she could tell Fitz this without it sounding like she was trying to back away from him which would then lead to an argument and she was tired of arguing. They had finally seemed to be in a good place. They haven't had any drama since the Edison Davis thing a few weeks ago. She just told him she was pregnant a few hours before she got the call to come get Mellie and he seemed happy. Olivia just didn't want to ruin where they were at right now by voicing her true feelings.

"You're not fine," Fitz voice came through interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm not but whatever my issue is, it is not something that I want to discuss. I just want to pretend to be happy," Olivia sat down on the couch. She planned to sleep here and possibly leave once the sun came up.

Her last words hurt Fitz. "_**I just want to pretend to be happy.**_" If she wasn't happy, then he wasn't doing his job as a man, as HER man. Fitz watched as Olivia laid back on the couch. He did not have the energy to push the issue so he simply said, "You coming up?"

"I'm fine here."

"Okay," Fitz turned and left the room heading upstairs.

The next morning Olivia woke up in Fitz's bed. It took her moment to realize where she was because she had fallen asleep on the couch. She reached out expecting to feel Fitz behind her but was met with a cold bed. Olivia sat up and turned around, she was surprised to see a tray of food and note. She grabbed the note and began to read it.

**_Livvie,_**

**_Whatever is wrong, we can fix it. All you have to do is trust in me. I'm here whenever you are ready to talk and even if you're not, I'm not going anywhere. I love you always._**

**_Fitz_**

She couldn't help but to smile reading his note. Olivia loved Fitz so much. She appreciated him for always being there for her even when she could be stubborn and or not as open with him.

"_**Whatever is wrong, we can fix it.**_" She read that line over and over again. They would fix it. Whatever problems they had were small in comparison to their love.

* * *

><p>Fitz looked up at his old home. He didn't know why but he felt pulled to there after last night's events. Watching Mellie drunk and crying, made him feel pity for her. He had never seen her like this and although she was not his favorite person, she was the mother of his children and he wanted to make sure that she was okay.<p>

Fitz walked up to the front door and let himself in. He stood in the hall and called out to Mellie. A few seconds passed before he heard noise coming from the living room. He walked into the living room as she was sitting up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"Why?" Mellie eyed him suspiciously.

"You were pretty drunk last night," Fitz took a seat on the couch across from her.

Mellie's guard went up as thoughts of last night began to flood her mind, mostly in bits and pieces, she was mortified by her behavior. She hated that Fitz and Olivia had to see her like that but today was a new day. She didn't know the true motive for Fitz coming here but she was not going to lose anymore of her dignity around this man.

"If you came here to gloat or lecture me, you can save it," Mellie said calmly despite feeling anything but calm.

"I didn't come over to gloat or lecture you. I came to make sure you were okay after last night and because we need to talk."

"You want to talk, to me?" Mellie asked.

"Is that surprising?"

"Yeah, it is," Mellie nodded, "What do you want to talk about Fitz?"

"We never really talked like two adults," Fitz replied, "For the last three years we have been very childish and petty in the ways that we acted towards each other and I want to fix that. I want us to talk and maybe clear the air."

Mellie looked at him. She didn't trust him but she figured she didn't have anything to lose so why not talk to him.

"So are we doing a full on heart to heart or are we just going back three years?"

"I want to leave this house today knowing that we can at least be cordial moving forward for the sake of the kids so we can go back as far as we need to in order for us to get to that place."

Mellie nodded but sat silent for a moment.

"I hate you, Fitz," she let out a breath as if those four words had been suffocating her. "I hate you for being a coward and not divorcing me sooner."

"You could have divorced me," Fitz said nonchalantly.

"God, you're stupid," Mellie shook her head, "If I could have, then I would have divorced you but I loved you too much." Fitz looked at her but didn't speak, giving her the opportunity to finish all that she had to say. "I loved you so much that I gave up everything for you. Granted, you never asked me to but I did because I was young and stupid enough to believe that if I gave you everything, then you would love me but you never did." When Fitz didn't say anything, Mellie went on, "Why did you even marry me if you didn't love me?"

"I thought I did."

His answer hurt. Mellie had always known by his actions that Fitz didn't love her but actually hearing him say it hurt. She couldn't stop the tears that began to fall.

"I knew. Long before Olivia even came into our lives, I knew that you didn't love me," Mellie wiped away some of her tears. "We had only be married for about two years when you took a job out of state without even checking with me first-"

"How does me doing my residency at the best children's hospital in the country equate to me not loving you?"

"You made the decision without me. We had been married for two years and you didn't even consider me. You were making choices as if you were a single man without a care for my opinion or feelings."

"I wasn't looking at it like that. I chose to go because it was the best thing for me career wise and I figured it was better for me to go because we didn't have kids yet. I could never make such a drastic move once we started our family-"

"We had a family," Mellie cut him off, "I was your family. The moment we got married is the moment OUR family started. But you didn't even consider me when you were making your decision for you and what was best for your career. That was the first time that I realized that you didn't love me the same way that I loved you."

Fitz was silent as he let her words sink in. He had thought that he was just making the decision based off of what was best for their future but thinking about it now, he knew that Mellie was right. Fitz had made the decision because he wasn't happy with Mellie and he thought that the time away would do them some good but instead it made things worse.

"This isn't just on you," Mellie's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I should have spoke up sooner. The moment, I saw us failing, I should have spoke up instead of thinking that a baby was going to fix us."

They both sat in silence for a long while.

"I thought I loved you," Fitz was the first to speak. "I really did but then…," his voice trailed off and he didn't finish his statement.

"You met Olivia," Mellie finished for him.

"I never meant to hurt you or withhold you from life. I made a commitment and I wasn't trying to turn into my parents. I wanted my kids to have both parents in their lives but I didn't realize that just being here wasn't us parenting together. It wasn't us giving them are best selves. We were roommates and most of the time, we were never on the same page. It just all got to be too much," Fitz spoke honestly.

Mellie nodded, then stood and left the room. Fitz wondered if he should go after her but decided to give her whatever space she needed. Minutes later when she returned, she had an envelope and pen in hand.

"Thank you for your honesty," Mellie said as she sat down next to Fitz on the couch. "I want my kids, Fitz," Mellie took the papers out of the envelope. "I think I should have them full time. You have Olivia and a career." Fitz eyed her but didn't speak. "They are literally all that I have. My life's work has been being a wife and mother and since I am no longer going to be a wife," she signed the papers, "I need my kids," she looked up at him and handed him the papers. "I haven't seen my kids in weeks. I know Karen hates me. Teddy is young so he will get over it. Jerry doesn't take me too seriously so I'm sure he is fine but Karen…Fitz, I need to see my kids."

Fitz heard every word she said but remained silent. He was staring down at signed divorce papers. He was trying to process what just happened.

"Fitz," Mellie snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I'm sorry," Fitz looked up at her, "I'm just shocked. Happy but shocked. I didn't expect this."

"I don't like the woman that I have become. Getting drunk in bars and making a complete ass of myself is not me. I may have done stupid things to keep you but I have never been as reckless as I was last night. I also realized how really alone I was last night. I had no one to call but Olivia and if I was her, I wouldn't have came but she did," Mellie paused, "I can see why you love her."

Fitz smiled at her.

"I can drop the kids off Saturday. I don't know how happy Karen is going to be about it but you can talk to her. We can at least start with a day visit. They are welcome to stay the weekend if they want."

"I would really like that a lot," Mellie smiled.

* * *

><p>Fitz knocked on his daughter's bedroom door. He heard moving around on the other side of the door as he waited for her to answer. When she didn't, he knocked again.<p>

"Karen," Fitz called out, "I hope you're dressed because I'm coming in."

He opened the door and walked into her room.

"Hey daddy," Karen said out of breath.

"What are you doing?" Fitz looked around suspiciously.

"Nothing," she smiled at him innocently.

He looked around but still couldn't figure out what his daughter had been doing. He knew it was something but he didn't know what so he just gave her a general response, "Whatever it was that you were doing, you probably shouldn't do it since you have to hide it from me."  
>Karen just smiled at him and Fitz went on to tell her what he came to tell her in the first place.<p>

"I need you dressed and downstairs in the next hour. You're spending the day with your mom."

"What? Why?" Karen sat up in bed, forgetting that she didn't have a top on, she hurriedly grabbed her sheet pulling it over her.

"Karen," Fitz said calmly after getting a glimpse of his daughter in what appeared to be a stuffed bra.

"Yes daddy," she spoke softly.

"What is that?"

"What is what, dad?"

"Karen Denise…," he started but stopped to compose himself before he yelled.

Seeing her father sigh, Karen dropped the sheet and dug into her sports bra pulling out two silicone pads. Fitz opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Shane McAllister says I'm shaped like an eight year old boy," Karen began explaining.

"And now you have breast pads? Where did you even get them?"

"Meghan ordered them for me with her mom's credit card."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. Meghan's mom knows. She just thinks we needed it for a science project on breast cancer."

Fitz looked at Karen in disbelief. What had happened to his innocent daughter? She was lying and scheming to get breast pads.

"Karen, you know you are not supposed to lie to people, especially for something like this."

"I didn't dad. Meghan lied to her mom. I didn't even know she was going to. All I know is she showed up to school one day and gave me these because I had told her about what Shane said."

Fitz just stared at her. He was not prepared for this, for his 12 year old daughter to be worrying about the size of her breast. He quickly searched his mind for the right thing to say to her.

"Kar, look, you're young. You have plenty of time to grow up and develop into a young woman. Don't rush it. Who cares what Shane thinks? If you look like eight year old boy about the chest to him then good because he shouldn't be looking at you anyway."

"I care what Shane thinks, dad."

"Oh," he gave her a confused look.

"Shane is very important to me."

"Karen, you're twelve."

"I'll be thirteen next month."

"But you're twelve now," he said calmly. He could not get use to this version of his daughter. Fitz was not ready for a boy crazy teenager.

"I'm not trying to marry him, dad. We are really good friends and have been since the third grade. I think he is cute but we are young so he is my friend."

"If he is your friend why would he say that about you?"

"I asked him because I wanted to know if I was his type."

"Oh God," Fitz sighed, throwing his hands up.

"What? I'm just trying to prepare. I can't go into high school a single girl."

"You're in the seventh grade. You have your whole life to worry about boys. Now is not that time nor is it in two years when you are in high school."

"Dad, I said I was preparing. Shane is my friend so I figured when everyone is trying to get a boyfriend, I can already have one lined up in one of my closes friend. If I work now, I'll know for sure that I will always have someone to go to the high school dances with."

Fitz started to say something but decided against it. If all she wanted was someone to go to school dances with, he would not fight the issue because it could be worse.

"You know what, I trust you. I just want you to know that you shouldn't to change parts of you for anybody but yourself. If he really your friend, then he will like you for you. I mean, in the future. Way, way into the future."

"Okay," she smiled at her dad.

"And give me those," Fitz took the breast pads, "I need you to get ready because you are spending the day with your mom. She really wants to see you guys so we agreed for you guys to visit today."

Karen sighed and rolled her eyes but didn't speak. She had gotten off easy with the breast pads and boy talk so she wasn't going to complain, despite not wanting to spend the day with her mother.

"She is your mother so be nice and be ready in one hour," Fitz left her room.

* * *

><p>Olivia was checking her food in the oven when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer the door and had mixed feelings when she saw Fitz.<p>

"Hi stranger," Fitz pecked her lips as he walked in.

"I talked to you earlier," Olivia shut the door and turned to face him.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I never was mad at you," Olivia walked towards him.

"I couldn't tell by the cold shoulder you have been giving me."

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

"You're so needy," she threw out over her shoulder.

"Only for you," Fitz followed behind her.

Olivia laughed.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," he said with double meaning.

She eyed him and Fitz licked his lips.

"You are shameless and insatiable."

"You say that like it is a bad thing," Fitz moved closer to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you ready to talk about what was bothering you?"

"Nothing really. I just felt a little overwhelmed by the whole drunk Mellie situation, like I was in s bad sitcom or reality show."

"I'm sorry," Fitz said as he turned her around to face him. "Thank you for being the levelheaded one even when I couldn't. I appreciate everything that you did."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know," he leaned his forehead against hers.

They stood there in silence for one minute, just simply breathing each other in.

"I have really good news," Fitz said breaking their silent moment.

"What is it?"

"Mellie signed the divorce paper!"

"What?" She clearly hadn't heard him right.

"She signed the divorce papers."

"What happened to make her sign them all of a sudden?"

"We talked, an actual real talk like two adults. For the first time ever we were both honest with ourselves about our marriage and once we were done, she signed the papers."

"Wow. So what's next?"

"We have a meeting scheduled with our lawyers and a mediator in 3 weeks. The sooner we can come to an agreement on custody and figure out a settlement then we can get this finalized. If all goes well, it should take maybe six to eight weeks after our meeting for everything to be done and my divorce to be finalized."

Olivia smiled at him. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for us," he reached out and touched her stomach.

"You make me really happy, Fitz. I'm not always the most open person with my feelings but I just wanted to let you know that."

He smiled at her and simply said, "Thank you for letting me know that."

"Are you hungry? I cooked," Olivia changed the subject.

"Sure," he smacked her ass as she walked away to make their plates.

* * *

><p>The sound of her piano being played was the first thing Olivia heard as she left her kitchen. Olivia and Fitz had spent the day together and as much as she was enjoying her "<strong>me<strong>" time, she enjoyed being around him more.

Olivia stood in the doorway watching Fitz play. She hadn't even known that he could play, it didn't surprise her that he could though.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Olivia walked over to him.

Fitz stopped playing and smiled at her.

"Don't stop because of me."

"I'm a little rusty."

"You sound great. You had lesson when you were a kid, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I started when I four and stopped when I was fifteen."

"Why haven't I heard you play before today?" Olivia asked.

"Why haven't I heard you play before? You are the one who owns a piano," Fitz countered.

"I'm not as well trained as you."

"How long did you play?"

"I took lessons twice a week for a year when I was nine. A lady in my neighborhood named Miss Mary taught me and a bunch of other kids in the area."

"Why did you stop?"

"The reason my mother sighed me up for lessons so that she could have time to cheat on my father. I walked in and caught her one day when my session got cancelled. I never went back to Miss Mary's again and a few months later my mother ran off."

"Oh," Fitz nodded, "I really don't know how to respond to that."

Olivia smiled at him.

"When I was a senior in college, Songs in A Minor came out. I loved that album so much that it got me interested in playing again. I wanted to be Alicia Keys so I had to own my own a piano," Olivia offered changing the subject from the awkward one of her mother's infidelity. "The only songs I can actually play perfectly are on the Songs in A Minor album."

"Play me something," Fitz patted his lap for Olivia to sit down.

Olivia sat down and looked at the keys. It really had been awhile since she had played. She wondered if she still could. Olivia let her fingers touch the keys as she decided on what song to play. When she had in mind the song she wanted to play, she started playing. A minute into playing she heard Fitz started to hum. Soon his hum turned into him lowly singing along to her playing.

"_You give me butterflies. Got me flying so high in the sky. I can't control the butterflies. You give me butterflies. Got me flying so high in the sky. I can't control these butterflies,_" he sang in her ear.

Olivia tried to calm herself to finish the song but his voice in her ear was doing something to her. By the time she finished playing, Fitz had her feeling some type of a way.

"I didn't know you listened to Alicia."

"Her earlier work is amazing."

"Yeah, it was," Olivia agreed.

Fitz stared at her.

"What?"

"How are you feeling?" Fitz asked.

He had wanted her since the night he found out she was pregnant almost a week ago. He never got to finish because she was uncomfortable and since then he hadn't brought up having sex because he wanted it to be when she was ready.  
>Olivia turned in his lap so that she was now facing in the straddling position.<p>

"I'm perfectly fine," she kissed his lips.

He bit her lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her hands went to the back of his head and she pulled him in closer. His hands went to her ass and he squeezed firmly. Olivia moaned into his mouth and grind into him.

Only breaking their kiss when air was needed, Fitz pulled Olivia's top off. He stared at her breast, taking in the slight changes for a moment. Fitz looked up and met her eyes, when Olivia nodded, he took his permission and placed gentle kisses around her nipples. He licked down the space between her breast as he stood Olivia up. Fitz kissed her stomach in various places while taking her leggings off. He was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Fitz groaned out as he and reached out to touch her but Olivia backed up and took a seat on top of the piano, spreading her legs. Fitz stood and stepped in between her legs. He pecked her lips, pulling away only to pull his shirt over his head.

Olivia worked on his belt, "Don't be a fucking tease, Fitzgerald."

"I would never," he smirked at her before placing a kiss on her lips. He kissed from her lips to her ear, "It is better when you beg for it."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You're silly and I love you," she kissed him quickly. She grabbed his hand and put it between her legs. "Are you going to make me beg now?"

Feeling her wetness on his fingers put a sense of urgency to his need for her. With his free hand Fitz hurriedly pulled down his pants, releasing his erection. Fitz grabbed Olivia by the hips and pulled her closer to her and without warning he slid into her center. Olivia gasped and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and held on tight.

"Is this okay?" Fitz searched her eyes, making sure she was okay before he would even move.

"Yes," she nodded.

Fitz trust started out slow. As he began to pick up his pace, he lifted Olivia off of the piano. Fitz strokes were deep, fast, rough, and perfect.

"Oh God…shit," Olivia moaned.

Olivia moved against him, meeting his every stroke.

"Fuck," he groaned slowing his pace again. It felt amazing being in side of her and he slowed his place because

"Fitz," she whined, "Faster, baby."

Fitz walked them over to the couch. Olivia repositioned herself so that she was now on top of him. She slid up and down on his shaft. She rolled her hips slowly grinding on him.

"Shit Livvie. Just like that," Fitz head fell back on the couch.

Olivia licked from his Adam's apple to his chin as she continued grind on him. Fitz kissed her and grabbed her ass as he thrust into her.

"Mmmm…fuck yes," Olivia moaned against his lips.

Fitz gripped her ass as he pulled her into his thirst, every stroke felt deeper than the last.  
>Olivia reached in between them and started to massage her clit as she matched his strokes with a swirl of her hips.<p>

"Yes baby…oooh yes…fuck Fitz," Olivia screamed.

Her nails dug into his back as her orgasm began.

"Oh fuck…I love you," she kissed his jawline to his lips.

With one hand locked in her hair and the other firmly gripping her ass, Fitz thrust into her faster and faster, bringing himself over the edge and releasing his seed into her.  
>They remained in the same position as they waited for their breathing to become normal again. After a while, they repositioned themselves so that they were laying on the couch.<p>

Olivia's head rested on his chest and the sound of his heartbeat was slowly putting her to sleep.

"Livvie."

"Hmm."

"You should move in with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry there was so much Mellie in this chapter. I just really wanted to get her out of the way so that we can move forward with the divorce &amp; for the most part be done with her. There is like one or two more parts I have to write for her but I pretty much only want her mentioned in relation to her children because...well this ain't her damn story lol. <strong>

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter, I'm not 100% satisfied with it but I wanted to give y'all something so please give feedback & leave comments. This chapter was just really needed to move the story forward.**


End file.
